The Green-Eyed Girl
by Katharine Thomas
Summary: Kinley, a girl from a family of hunters finds herself in Beacon Hills, where werewolves roam, and she is there to investigate the latest deaths. However, she finds much more than she is bargaining for when she meets the Argents and learns more about her own past and her potential for new power. Kinley/Stiles Canon couples for the rest. Starts Season 1 episode 3. Celtic/Fae lore.
1. Pack Mentality

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fan Fiction! The story is already complete. It runs through the first 2 seasons of Teen Wolf, and then I am toying around if I want to do something with Season 3. If I do, it will be a bit different from these. **

**This story will be update weekly on Thursdays. I am hoping to do it early every Thursday, but due to life and things, I may not be able to do it until later. However, I will try and make sure every Thursday there is an update.**

**Please rate/comment and all that nonsense. I know I said it was already written, but I love ideas and hearing new things, so please feel free to send those as well. Writing is an ever changing process and the story can always grow.**

**ENJOY! **

Another month, another high school, thought Kinley as she stood outside of Beacon Hills High. To most new kids, this place would look like the most intimidating building imaginable. It was a large brick building that looked like every other high school Kinley had attended. After a while, they all just looked the same. The school looked a little too east coast for the west coast California town of Beacon Hills. But the look of the school really didn't matter. Kinley and her cousin would be here no more than a few months, and then she would end up in a whole other town standing in front of yet another school building. Who knows where it would be next. To Kinley, school was just another place to sit all day, learn very little, and then leave it behind.

Kinley and her cousin Penn, short for Penelope, viewed a new school very differently. For example, Kinley had rolled out of bed this morning put her reddish-brown hair in a ponytail and threw on a pair of jeans and a plain v-neck t-shirt; while Penn got up early, put on the perfect first day of school outfit with matching shoes, did her make-up, de-frizzed her curly blond hair, and packed a perfectly balanced lunch.

Kinley saw no point in doing any of this. Her lazy style and don't care attitude allowed her to blend into the background and skate by unnoticed by her peers and teachers. That is why Kinley liked being the new kid. It allowed her to be late constantly, forget homework without consequences, and slack off without anyone really caring. Anonymity was her friend. Penn preferred to get into the swing of things as quickly as possible. She made a place home as fast as she could; so she could feel like she had a real home for a while. Penn would make new friends instantly and get teachers to notice how smart she was right from the beginning.

Kinley knew that no place would ever really feel like home; so she didn't fight being the new kid and all the perks she found it had. Granted, they were probably going to be here longer than most other places. Her Uncle's case was more complicated than usual. Things in Beacon Hills had taken a turn for the strange, and he was here to figure out what was going on and help fix it. It's what he does and what Kinley is is training to do. He was actually letting her do more on her own this time. He was allowing her to run lead on this case unless something seemed a little too much for her to handle.

Penn told Kinley she going to find her class now to make sure she wasn't late. Kinley waved her ahead. Penn was never late and always over prepared. Penn would probably walk in 10 minutes before the bell. Kinley just strolled in, and if she found her class on time great, if not, oh well. It was her usual approach to the first day. Her first class was world history in the south wing, according to the paper from the guidance office in her hand. She took a deep breath and walked into her latest high school.

She wandered the halls until she found the correct classroom. She looked around the room and was happy that the back row was empty. She always preferred to hide in the back of the class. People tended not to notice her in the back and that was how she preferred it. As she sat there and read her book, the class slowly filled. There were girls giggling in the corner pointing at a very jocky looking guy who seemed too pretty to be in a High School. He had perfect deep blue eyes, perfectly styled brown hair, and a perfect jaw that could chisel marble. He looked like one of those guys out of an Abercrombie ad. He was not at all Kinley's type. Those guys were always more into themselves than anyone else. She hated selfish people.

A few people in the class had their heads on their desks and some others were just doodling. The room seemed like the typiocal first period class. Most kids weren't quite functioning yet since they were all still so tired. By the time the bell rang, only a few seats were empty and only one other person was sitting in the back row with her, but he seemed to not notice she was there. He was in a very intense conversation with a tan boy with shagging dark hair who sat in front of him.

The teacher called the class to order. The topic of the class discussion was mythology. Over the rest of the semester, they would be exploring all different types of myths ranging from the Greeks to the Japanese. Great, Kinley thought. She wouldn't need to work at all here. They wouldn't teach her anything new. She decided to space out the rest of the class since she didn't need to pay attention. She just doodled in her notebook, not really noticing to what she was drawing.

Then suddenly the bell rang. She jumped in her seat at the sound. Class was over already? She thought. She quickly packed up her books and headed out the door. However, before she made it out of the door, she ran right into someone. They toppled over each other and all of her books and notebooks went flying across the hallway floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help." Said a frantic male voice. Kinley looked up and saw it was the guy who was also sitting in the back row. Now that she got a closer look at him, she noticed he was broad shouldered and probably pretty fit, but it was hard to tell because of the baggy red sweatshirt he wore. His hair was really short and brown. The brown matched his eyes, but his eyes also had some flecks of green in them. She had to say he was fairly good-looking in a goofy sort of way.

"It's fine." She replied sternly. "I got it."

He scrambled to his feet, looking very disoriented. He was definitely clumsy, Kinley noted. He had a few of her notebooks in his hands, and he didn't seem to notice.

"My notebooks?" Kinley asked.

"Oh god, sorry. I just...and they were there...so I...Here." He said and began to thrust them forward to her and then stopped. "Whoa, what are those? Symbols?" He asked. "They look really-"

Kinley quickly grabbed the notebooks out of his hands and said "Thanks." The last thing she needed was to become the class weirdo because of her interest in the occult and mythology. Nothing makes you the center of attention more than being "that weird" kid. She started to turn and walk away when he shouted.

"I'm Stiles." He yelled after her.

She turned around and looked at him with a very confused expression. He hand his hand covering his face in embarrassment and he was shaking his head. Who was this guy? She thought.

"Kinley," was all she said back.

He looked up at the sound with a big crooked grin on his face. Kinley swore she heard some sort of "oh yeah!" when she turned back around, but she was not completely sure. Normally, Kinley wouldn't have given her name, but for some reason, she decided what the hell. He seemed harmless.

The rest of her morning went without incident. She did however meet a very stuck up red-head who did not seem to like her at all. Kinley walked into her Chemistry Class and sat in the only unoccupied seat she saw. This happened to be next to the said red-head. Neither girl made any effort to try and talk to the other. The red-head looked Kinley up and down and then made an unimpressed "huh" sound and went back to her notes. The teacher walked over and introduced himself. The man was small and thin with dark black hair and glasses. He was probably in his mid 30s. He didn't seem like too tough of a teacher, but he had a smugness about him that Kinley disliked.

"Hello, Kinley right?" He asked.

"Yes," Kinley responded.

"Great, I am Mr. Harris. Your lab partner here is Lydia Martin. You really picked a perfect seat. She is top of the class. She will get you up to speed." Mr. Harris told her and then turned to Lydia. "Please help Ms. Wesson with any questions she may have Ms. Martin." Lydia nodded and barely looked at Mr. Harris. He then walked back to the front to start class.

Kinley looked at this prissy girl next to her and could barely believe that this girl was top of the class. She was in a short skirt and heels. Kinley never understood girls who wore heels to school. Her makeup was done perfectly and she was now adding even more lip gloss. Also, her long red hair fell down her back in perfect big curls. It looked like it took her hours to get ready for school. How did this girl have time to study if she was primping all the time?

Lydia then turned to her and spoke. "Just, let me do everything and we'll be fine."

After Lydia said that the too pretty boy/abercrombie model from Kinley's earlier world history class walked in. Lydia broke into a big smile and waved at him. He gave a cool guy head nod and walked over.

"Hey babe," He said as he walked up. He also grabbed her ass as he walked by. Lydia jumped but still smiled. "Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Just the new girl." Lydia responded as if Kinley couldn't hear her. Jackson responded with a non-committal "a huh"

Before Kinley could listen to more of this fascinating conversation, Mr. Harris called the class' attention to the front of the room. Mr. Harris explained the experiment they would be working on today. Lydia half listened and then began the experiment when the rest of the class just started to move. Mr. Harris was right. This girl was smart. Kinley was mostly a gopher while Lydia did the measurements, equations, and anything involving an actual thought process. The two girls finished the project when the rest of the class wasn't even halfway done. The moment Lydia wrote down her last answer, her hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Ms. Martin." The teacher asked.

Lydia put her hand down. "We're finished. Can we go and study somewhere with less noise?" She asked.

Mr. Harris walked over and checked their results. He seemed satisfied and allowed them to go. "Stick together girls. I gave you one hall pass for a reason." The girls nodded and left class.

As they walked out the door, Kinley looked at Lydia for a next step. "Want to go sit at the Lacrosse field 'til lunch. I think some hot guys have gym right now." Lydia asked.

Kinley wasn't sure what else to do; so she agreed and they walked off. At least, she would know where her gym class would be. The two girls walked out to the lacrosse field. Apparently lacrosse was popular sport in this town. Lydia explained that her boyfriend, Mr. too pretty, or Jackson Whitmore as she now found out, was the team captain, and that this school was top in the state. She droned on until she got to the field but then stopped because she was right, there were some pretty hot guys running shirtless. Because of Kinley's unique lifestyle, she would never get involved with anyone here, but it never hurt to look.

"So why exactly are we out here when your boyfriend is back in Chem?" Kinley asked.

Lydia looked at her and seemed a little surprised that Kinley asked that question. She recomposed herself quickly. "What? A girl can't browse?" She replied and then continued looking at the running boys. Kinley was not sure why, but she suddenly respected the girl a little but more. She was a take no prisoners kind of person. She might seem flighty, but she was tough.

Just then Kinley recognized one of the guys when he started waving at her. Stiles. She waved back and a huge grin spread across his face again. He then tripped but didn't fall and kept running.

"You're friends with Stiles Stilinski?" Lydia asked and her tone was not an impressed one.

"I know him, if that's what you mean." Kinley replied. "He knocked all the books out of my hands this morning."

"Typical Stiles. He's nice enough, but not too high on the social ladder if you know what I mean."

"Okay, thanks for the info I guess." Kinley responded. "But I really don't care about social standing all that much. I won't even be here long enough to gain a reputation."

"Army brat?" She asked.

"Something like that." Kinley replied.

"Hmm. My dad was in the Marines." Lydia told her.

"Was?" Kinley questioned but she never got her answer. Out of nowhere, they heard sirens.

An ambulance, three cop cars, and the Sheriff's car showed up. Everyone outside stopped what they were doing and looked over at the chaos. The gym teacher, a big burly man, saw the commotion and acted quickly. He yelled that everyone go inside and leave the police to do their job. Most went in willingly, but Stiles put up a fight. "My dad's the Sheriff, just let me-." She heard Stiles yell as the gym teacher pushed him inside. The gym teacher then noticed her and Lydia and shooed them inside as well.

Lydia shrugged in an "oh well" sort of way and walked back in. The two walked back towards where their Chem class was.

"Well, class is almost over. I think we can separate now. See you!" She said and then left Kinley alone in the hallway. Kinley was not exactly sure what to do, but she definitely wanted to know why the police were on school property and if it had anything to do with her uncle's current case. However, every window she went to did not have a good view to see anything. She resigned to checking the news later and headed to her next class.

She again sat in the back of her next class, but decided she liked the teacher. He was short guy with wild dark brown hair who was very loud, obnoxious and did not take anything from his students. He was also pretty quick to anger as well. Her favorite part about him though was he had no idea she was new. She walked into the room, he looked at her quizzically for a moment and then just yelled at her to sit in her normal seat. Before she took her seat, he asked what her name was again. She told him and then proceeded to not inform the man that they had never met. Throughout this class, she found out he was the lacrosse coach and did not like to be called Mr. Finstock but coach by everyone.

Then halfway through class she got to see some of his real anger. Kinley was lucky with where her classroom was. She had a clear view of the ambulance that had shown up. And halfway through class a stretcher was seen being moved into the ambulance from the woods. Every single student rushed to the window to see what was happening. Coach yelled, but no one payed any attention. The body was covered and Kinley was wondering if it was another death, but then the person sat up so abruptly that the entire class jumped. At that moment Coach had enough, and said the last person in their seat would get an extra assignment tonight. The entire class ran back to their seats. A kid named Greenberg ended up being the unlucky kid with the extra assignment which really wasn't fair since his chair was the farthest from the window. Coach didn't seem to care about fair though.

The rest of the class went uninterrupted. The bell rang and that signaled time for lunch. Lunch was Kinley's least favorite part of the school day. Obviously to most people, that sounds odd, but this was the part of the day she was meant to socialize. She hated socializing. It was just a waste of time to her. She would be leaving this school and all the people too in no time at all. Her life was always easier unattached. One of the last schools she attended actually called her into the office, fearing that she was depressed because she did not talk to any of her peers. She at first felt slighted but then used it to her advantage. She ended up with about half the amount of work than usual.

She wandered the cafeteria looking for Penn and when she found her cousin, Penn was surrounded by new people. Sometimes Kinley would stick it out and let Penn introduce her and sit with all of her new pals, but Kinley wasn't up for it today. She made eye contact with her cousin letting her know, she was going to be elsewhere today. Kinley then found an empty table near the vending machines. She sat down, pulled out her book again and began to nibble on her lunch. As she sat there happy in her aloneness, a person sat down so abruptly that the cafeteria chair skidded across the floor, the table shook, and her water bottle nearly toppled over. Kinley quickly placed her hands on the table to steady it and grabbed the water bottle before it fell.

"Sorry." She heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and there was her apparently new friend Stiles. "Nice grab with the water. You have, like, Spider-Man reflexes." He told her.

"Thanks" she said quietly and then tried to go back to her book, but suddenly, another person sat there. It was the tan, shaggy haired boy Stiles was talking to in their world history class. He was just shorter than Stiles but more muscular. His jaw also looked a little uneven.

"Hey," He said to her and then turned to Stiles. "So are we going to talk about the thing we're supposed to deal with?" He asked Stiles cryptically.

Stiles just said "Ah, not now. We'll figure something out later." Stiles then introduced the boy as Scott McCall. Before Kinley could learn any more about the boy, someone else then joined their table. It was Lydia, and if Kinley didn't know better, she would have sworn Scott and Stiles were just as surprised as she was by Lydia's presence.

"Figure what out?" She asked looking at the three of them.

"Nothing. Homework." Scott replied.

Stiles then whispered to Scott. "Why is she sitting with us?"

Kinley guessed right. This was all very strange for everyone.

Then they were joined by even more people. Kinley, Stiles and Scott all had the same confused look on their face each time someone sat down. Everyone else acted like this was the normal seating arrangement. A kid she found out was named Danny sat on Stiles other side. Danny was a tall, tan, very muscular guy. He had short dark hair and high cheek bones. His features seemed to indicate he was at least part Hawaiian. Then Jackson sat at the head of the table, and finally a very pretty, slender, dark haired girl sat next to Scott across from Kinley. Kinley learned this girl was Allison. Kinley was thinking of reasons to leave when then Danny brought up a topic she was very interested in.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny told the table.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson responded.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said condescendingly and then looked at Jackson and changed her tone. "Isn't it?" She questioned herself.

Jackson being the giant jackass he seemed to be just replied, "Who cares. It was probably just some homeless tweaker who was just going to die anyway."

While everyone was discussing Kinley took out her phone and began to search for articles dealing with mysterious animal bites and beacon hills. She was finding a lot, which should surprise her, but it didn't. She did however find a video clip of the current attack. Before she could watch it, Stiles spoke up.

"Actually I just found out who it is. Check it out."

Stiles displayed his phone with the same video Kinley was about to watch. Wow, he is good, Kinley thought. Most people can't sift through footage that quickly and get something viable.

The whole table gathered around the phone to watch the video. The video showed police walking around a gruesomely bloody bus and said that the victim was Garrison Meyers. The victim survived the attack but was in the hospital under critical condition. The Sheriff's department was not offering many more details. The video ended and Scott looked a little queasy.

"I know this guy." Scott told the table. "Yeah, when I used to take the bus when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." The table looked a little horrified, but Lydia did not seem to care.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please." Lydia said. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She looked at Allison who seemed to have no idea what she was talking about. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"We were thinking about what we were going to do." Allison replied hesitantly.

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos. If we are all hanging out..." Lydia looked at everyone including Kinley. "We are doing something fun."

Scott did not seem so up on the idea, but Allison was having a hard time saying no to Lydia. Allison said she thought it might be fun. Jackson had a complete opposite take on the whole idea. He basically said he would rather poke out his own eyes than do this. Lydia hit him and he kept his opinions to himself.

Allison then looked over at Kinley. "It could be fun though, right?"

Kinley looked around to make sure Allison was really speaking to her. "Oh I am not one for going out all that often." Kinley replied.

Lydia interrupted. "Oh you have to come and..." She said the next part like it was being forced out of her mouth. "And Stiles too." Kinley was not liking this at all.

"I really don't think-" Kinley began.

"No, we're all doing something. Oh how about bowling? Jackson you love to bowl." Lydia suggested enthusiastically.

"Yeah with actual competition." Jackson retorted.

Allison then had a challenge accepted sort of face and was completely into the idea. This did make Kinley like her more. Allison seemed to be planning on wiping the smug look of Jackson's face by the time they finished bowling. Kinley was behind that idea. Scott looked like he was about to throw up when he said he could sort of bowl until Jackson confronted him too. He then looked exactly like Allison. These two would either make a great pair or kill each other. Yeah, this was definitely a night Kinley was going to skip.

"So Kinley, you and Stiles in as well?" Lydia asked.

"I think, I'll pass." Kinley replied. "But thanks." And before Lydia could protest, Kinley got up from the way over crowded table and headed to her next class.

* * *

Kinley and Penn were back at what was their home for the next few months, The Blue Rose Motel. Since they never stayed anywhere too long, they would reserve two rooms at the towns local motel instead of renting a place. It was a lot easier and quicker if they needed to get out of town fast. This place was not the worst they had ever stayed. The rooms had newly painted walls and fresh sheets. There was no weird cigarette smell. They even had a little kitchenette area with a small table and mini fridge. Compared to some motels this was paradise.

"So tell me how you got to sit at the most popular table in school today?" Penn asked Kinley.

Kinley was tacking-up her postcards on the wall on her motel room above her bed, trying as hard as she could to ignore her cousin.

Kinley collected postcards from every place she visited. She always tried to get the town name on them, but some of the places they went were so small that they didn't have their own postcards. Kinley would then get one that had the state name on it instead. Originally, they were all tacked onto a bulletin board, but lately, her collection was getting too large and began spreading to the wall. This was the only tradition Kinley really had. Her family moved too much and really didn't pay too close attention to holidays. So she liked displaying her postcards to remember all the places and things that happened.

"Seriously, how does my cousin, antisocial champion, end up with the most popular kids. You have to tell me." Penn begged.

Penn loved school gossip and Kinley was not a fan of it at all. Penn was currently on her own motel room bed not doing her English reading like she was supposed to. They shared a room usually and Kinley's uncle also known as Penn's dad had the adjoining room to himself. Right now Kinley wished she had her own room.

"I told you, I don't know. I met Stiles this morning and he and his friend Scott sat down and then the rest followed. I was really hoping to sit alone but that did not happen." She told her cousin. Her cousin just started laughing at her. "What?" Kinley asked irritatedly.

"It's just hilarious. Most kids would kill to sit there while you would kill to move. It's just funny. Out of all the people they could decide to adopt, they decide you." She teased.

"Shut up!" Kinley yelled and through a pillow at her cousin. "And I was going to move but I had a reason to stay." She said.

"I bet you was that guy next to you? He was cute in a nerdy sort of way." Penn responded.

"That's Stiles and that's not what I'm talking about. They were discussing the latest death. The town thinks animal attack. Stiles then found a video that said this victim was still alive and at the local hospital." Kinley said and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Wanna check it out?"

Penn changed from girly 16 year old to her hunter game face. "Definitely. Did they say which hospital?" She asked.

"No, but there only seems to be one big enough in town to handle this type of case. Beacon Hills Hospital."

"Alright, let's go." Her cousin replied.

Kinley and Penn arrived at the hospital and then followed the signs to the ICU ward. It was fairly large building so the two decided to split up. Kinley went right and Penn left. Kinley wandered trying to look like she knew where she was going but still getting a quick glance into each room.

Then something caught her eye. It was Scott McCall, Stiles friend from school. He got a strange look on his face and then he began to walk. He seemed to walk with a new found purpose. Her instincts told her to follow him, so she did. He led her to a room not too far from where they were. He slipped in and shut the door. There were blinds, but you could still see most of the room through them. She saw Scott pull the blue curtain and reveal Mr. Meyers, the bus driver in the bed. Mr. Meyers looked asleep and had tubes and wires going in and out of him. He seemed stable. Scott looked the man over and then seemed like he was asking the bedridden man something. She couldn't hear what Scott was saying, but Mr. Meyers turned to Scott, and the moment Mr. Meyers recognized who Scott was, he began to freak out. Mr. Meyers jumped up and grabbed Scott's sweatshirt. Scott tried to tear it away from the man, but he couldn't. A nurse with curly black hair then came in and rushed Scott out of the room, yelling at him as he turned to leave.

Scott then ran out to the door and pushed it open. Kinley barely had enough time to move before the door swung into her. If she moved one second later, she would have been knocked out by the door. She saw Scott run off. A young nurse with long brown hair and bright red lipstick came and asked if she needed any help, but Kinley ignored her and ran after Scott. He couldn't have gotten too far. However, that did not seem like the case. She walked out of the ICU doors and there was no sign of him.

Kinley found Penn and filled her in on their drive back to the motel.

"You know what this means right?" Penn asked her while fiddling with the radio. Kinley really wished people would obey the whole driver picks the music rule. Kinley had saved up to have her own car. It was a beat up blue toyota corolla, but it was her beat up blue toyota corolla. She let Penn borrow it regularly. They tended to share the responsibilities of it. But Penn was now putting on sugary pop music and Kinley much preferred rock or alternative.

"It means Scott knows something and we need to find out what." Kinley replied. "He went to see that man for a reason and he seemed worried about him."

"Well, yes that too, but it also means you have to go on a date." Penn replied.

"What? How does it mean that? Your brain jumps in ways no one can understand." She told her crazy cousin.

"Didn't you just tell me you were invited out with all of his friends. What better way to find out what he knows then when his guard is down around his friends? Kinley, this situation is perfect. Almost too perfect. You cannot pass it up." Her cousin told her.

Kinley was with Jackson on the whole idea of this giant triple date that she somehow found herself set up on. How did she even end up in this situation anyways? Stiles didn't even ask her. Lydia just grouped them together. The whole thing just felt so awkward and weird.

"No, I am not doing that. It is too weird. We have millions of ways of getting information. This is not one of them. Besides, you know your dad hates when we do our own recon especially if he can't supervise."

Penn just laughed. "Are you serious? That is your argument? What did we just do and when have you ever listened to any of my Dad's rules? I swear he makes fake ones just so you will do the opposite, and he'll get what he wants. You are going on this date whether you like it or not. Dad also says the easiest way to recon is the best. If you're given an opportunity you have to take it. It might be our only shot."

Kinley sighed. She thought about it and really wanted to have something to say back but there was nothing. Penn was right. This situation was the perfect way for them to get the information they needed. It was social and people tended to be more open and honest around people they were comfortable with. Also at this stage, they won't suspect her as a threat at all. She didn't push for this to happen or manipulate any circumstances. To them, she was just the new girl and asking questions was not odd for the new girl.

"Fine." Kinley said in a huff. "But I'm not happy about this." She told her cousin. "Also we're not telling Uncle Sam about this, right?"

"No, we'll keep it to ourselves. My dad would never believe you were going on a social outing voluntarily anyway. He would know something was up. We'll just say we are going out, and I will go and find something to do."

Kinley was already regretting this decision.

* * *

The next day Kinley was expecting to have a very awkward lunch trying to re-invite herself to the bowling outing, but luckily for her, that did not happen. As Kinley was getting her books out of her locker for her first period history class, Allison walked up.

"Hi, Kinley right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kinley said tentatively.

"I know this is going to sound weird but can you please come bowling with us tonight? I could really use another friendly face."

Kinley was wholeheartedly surprised by this. Before she could answer, Allison kept talking.

"I know, odd right? I am new to this school too and Lydia has kind of adopted me in a weird sort of way, but I don't think that Scott gets along that well with Jackson; and Lydia is no help there. And I really like Scott and don't want this night to be ruined. I know if Stiles was there, it would be a little better because then when Lydia drags me off, he has someone to talk to besides Jackson. But Stiles won't go and be the fifth wheel on this so I need you to agree to go. It doesn't have to be a date thing with Stiles. I just..." She finally ran out of steam and took a breath, Kinley took this moment to interrupt.

"I'll go." Kinley said. "Really, it sounds fun." She lied.

"Really?" Allison asked. "I mean I don't want to ruin your night or anything."

"No, you're not ruining anything. I just don't usually partake in these things since I don't stay places very long. It's just habit to decline every invitation I get." That was not exactly a lie.

"I know what you mean. My dad has moved us around a lot. Trust me, you won't regret this. You're the best! Oh, just make it seem like it was your idea to Stiles. I don't want him to think it's a pity thing or anything. He really is a great guy."

"Not a problem and I like Stiles. He seems fun." All of the lying, rang inside her head. She would have to admit Stiles seemed competent. He did find the news video at the same time she did. If she was going to be paired with anyone, that is who she would have picked.

"Oh Thank you, thank you!" Allison said and hugged Kinley quickly. "So meet Lydia and me after school and we'll hang out before we head out with the boys!" Allison squealed and then danced off happily down the hallway before Kinley could comment on the girl hang out time.

It was one thing to go on a fake date for Intel, it was a whole other to have to have girl time before it. She didn't even like girl time when Penn wanted to do it. Kinley was never one for makeup and dresses. She never painted her nails. She wore the same jewelry everyday and it had nothing to do with fashion. They were all sentimental pieces. The only girl part about her was her use of concealer and eye liner and that just because she was so pale, it helped her not get asked if she was sick.

This was going to be a disaster, she thought.

Kinley walked into her World History class which she had with Scott, Stiles, and Jackson. Stiles waved her over, and she obliged and sat next to him and Scott. Jackson seemed happy across the classroom, and Kinley was perfectly fine with that. As she sat next to the boys, she really just wanted to ask Scott why he broke into the hospital room but obviously refrained. Instead, she leaned over to Stiles.

"Are you going to the bowling thing tonight?" She asked him.

He looked at her in shock. "Why?" He asked back.

"Well, I was thinking about going and I was hoping you would be there." She told him and tried to sound flirtatious. She could usually fake flirtation pretty well with suspects. She had always been noticed for her decent size chest and small waist. She never really paid much attention to it. She never put much stock in her appearance, but and it made the suspects easy to manipulate. However, it was harder with Stiles. She really didn't want to manipulate him. She wasn't sure why though. That was something to worry about at later time.

"Oh." He flushed but tried to keep cool. "Yeah, I was thinking about it. I am a pretty decent bowler." He boasted nonchalantly.

"You are, huh?" She question. "I guess we'll see you ends up on top tonight."

Stiles went slack jawed at her statement. "Yeah, I-I guess we will." Stiles stammered.

Kinley just raised one eyebrow and swiveled to face toward the front of the class. She laughed a little at his reaction but tried to hide the fact that she did.

Okay, maybe she could flirt with Stiles a little, she decided. That was more for her amusement than to get something out of him. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The rest of the day went by quicker than she wanted. The morning breezed by. She told Lydia that she was going if she still wanted her to. Lydia seemed pleased, but she did not seem to care all that much. It was the best response Kinley could have hoped for, she guessed. At lunch, she opted for sitting with her cousin instead of the group. She would get enough of them tonight. Stiles stopped by for a bit and she introduced them but then Scott dragged him away to talk. Penn just mocked Kinley and her new found 'boyfriend' for the rest of the hour.

The afternoon then sped by as well and before Kinley knew it, she found herself standing in front of the school waiting for Lydia and Allison. She dreaded this. She heard a horn honk. She looked up and saw Lydia driving and Allison sitting in the passenger seat waving her in. She hopped in the car and they drove to Allison's house.

Allison lived in the epitome of a suburban house. It was one of those large cookie-cutter mansions that suburbanites loved. It was just like everyone else's but still unique enough to recognize. It was still a nice house. The three of them walked into the foyer and Kinley saw the place was impeccably put together with nice furniture and artwork. Yet, it had a very cozy feeling.

The girls all went up to Allison's room on Lydia's orders. Allison's room was very neat and put together. Kinley guessed her favorite color was purple do to the vast amount in her room. However, Kinley did like the Celtic symbols she saw that decorated the room. Kinley guessed they were just for decoration but they were interesting to look at.

Lydia looked at both girls and said both of them needed to change in order to become date worthy. Kinley had no other clothes with her and was confused about what she would be wearing. Lydia then went rifling through Allison's closet throwing things out and then grabbing others. She then handed Kinley a few items and Allison a few items.

"Go try them on." She told them.

"These are Allison's I can't wear-" Kinley tried to say.

"Don't be crazy. This is what we girls do. Right Allison?" Lydia said.

"Of course. What's mine is yours." She replied and sounded genuinely happy to be sharing with her.

"Thanks." Kinley replied, completely not used to this. She hoped they would fit her. Allison was taller and more slender than she was. She guessed she would find out when she put them on. "Is there a bathroom I can change-"

Lydia cut her off again. "You can just change in here."

"I know but there is only one mirror and wanted to touch up my hair." Kinley told her.

It seemed like a good enough excuse. It wasn't that Kinley was uncomfortable changing in front of other girls, she just hated questions. She had been ghost, demon, supernatural whatever hunting since she was little and it will rack up a few scars. She hated explaining them. Besides, the less you have to lie the easier it is to get by. You have to remember and focus on much less when speaking.

"Yeah, the bathroom is down the hall on the right." Allison told her.

Kinley walked out and shut the door. She turned to head to where Allison said the bathroom was and almost hit a fairly large man. This must have been Allison's dad. He was tall and built with piercing blue eyes. Then unlike his daughter, had very light blonde hair that was cut very short. He had to be at least in his mid 40s but looked younger.

"Ann?" he said and looked at her like he was seeing a ghost.

"Excuse me." Kinley replied.

He shook his head and snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in. "Sorry." He said to her. "You just...you look so familiar. Have I met you before?"

"Nope. I am brand new to this town. I must just have one of those faces." She told him.

"Yeah," He said skeptically and looked her over one more time. "Must be."

Kinley walked around him and headed for the bathroom not quite sure what to think about what just happened. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her pale skin shined under the fluorescent light. She swore she would be translucent one day if she got anymore pale. Her hair was in a ponytail, but she took it down and let her slightly wavy hair fall to her shoulders. She flipped her head upside down and back up to give her hair a little volume. The clothes Lydia picked weren't that bad. It was a moss green top with a lace overlay and a black tie around the middle. She then wore her own blue/gray jeans and short black boots with a slight heel. The look was not as bad as she anticipated. Once she put her usual leather jacket over it, she looked like Kinley just a little more styled.

Kinley left the bathroom satisfied with how she looked for the night and headed back to Allison's room. In the room, she saw Allison's Dad talking to the two girls. Allison did not look too pleased. Kinley slipped by him to hear what they were talking about.

"No one is allowed out past 9:30pm." Allison was about speak but her dad cut her off. "Hey, no more arguing." He stated and then left to signal the the conversation was over.

Allison let out a frustrated sigh.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia antagonized.

"Sometimes." Allison replied with a sly look.

"What?" Kinley asked as she watch Allison walk over to her desk and grab a grey winter hat and then to the window.

"But not tonight." Allison said and opened the window. She then proceeded to walk out of the window onto the roof.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked, looking quite frightened.

Kinley and Lydia then watch as the girl did a double flip off the roof and landed only a little wobbly on her front lawn in the front bushes. Kinley was thoroughly impressed. Kinley then walked out onto the roof and followed in Allison's footsteps. She only did one flip but landed much steadier. Allison high-fived Kinley for her landing. Lydia stared open mouthed at the two of them. Maybe these girls were not as bad as Kinley thought they were. Well, at least Allison wasn't. She had some amazing skills.

"8 years gymnastics." Allison told Lydia and then Lydia looked at Kinley for her explanation.

"Yeah, same pretty much." Kinley lied. Kinley had done some acrobat fight training and learned quite a few things.

"Are you coming? Allison asked Lydia.

"I'll take the stairs." Lydia replied.

* * *

The girls walked into the bowling alley. Kinley looked around not exactly what sure to expect. The bowling alley was full of other groups and was buzzing with noise of game machines and people hooting for their strikes and spares. She guessed that was the norm, especially on a friday night.

Kinley realized she had not been in a bowling alley since she was at least 8, if not younger. Her family was not big on traditional outings. They had gone shooting as a family and they would eat together sometimes. However, family game nights of monopoly were never in her future.

The boys were already there and had a lane ready for them. They were all just a few lanes from the right wall. Jackson was sitting alone looking like her had better places to be. Scott and Stiles were speaking in hushed tones to each other. Kinley wanted to know about what.

As the girls walked up, all the boys stood to greet them. Allison ran up to Scott and gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek. Lydia sauntered over to Jackson and kissed him hard on the mouth. Jackson even grabbed her ass a little. He seemed to love doing that especially in public places. The display between the two was almost too much for being in public, but it was so quick no one noticed. Stiles walked up to Kinley.

"Hey, ready to bowl?" He asked.

"Not really but we'll see." She replied sheepishly.

"Why not?" He asked and handed her her bowling shoes. "It's the easiest sport in the world. You just have to knock things over."

"I just can't remember the last time I was bowling, but I'm pretty sure it was so long ago, I used that ramp thing to move the ball down the lane." Kinley replied.

Stiles let out a laugh but recomposed himself. "Sorry, it's just I am really kind of excited to see how this goes."

Kinley playfully hit him or so she thought. He let out a pretty real "ow" afterwards. She really needed to realize her own strength sometimes.

Lydia decided they should play on teams. Each "couple" would be a team and their combined scores would declare the winner. No one really protested the idea.

The game proceeded as Kinley expected. Allison was fairly decent hitting mostly spares with a few strikes. Jackson was a bit better than her hitting more strikes. Lydia had Jackson help her on every turn and hit maybe an average of 6 at a time. Stiles was about as good as Allison maybe better. Then there was Scott and her. Neither had hit more than 4 pins the entire game. It was not looking good.

It was Kinley's turn next and Jackson was already laughing. She saw Stiles glare at him. This time Stiles got up with her. "I know you said you didn't want help but don't you want to wipe that smug look off of Jackson's face by getting a strike."

Kinley looked at Stiles and he was giving her this funny smirk that made her laugh out loud. It also made her relax a little. "Okay, you can help, but just this one time." She gave in.

Stiles stood behind her with his hand over hers. "Now, the ball will go where your thumb is pointing. So position your hand in the ball like that." Kinley nodded to signify she had done just that. "Now we're going to swing your arm back and then bring it forward. Then when I say let go, let go of the ball and try to keep your thumb pointing toward the center. Ready?" She nodded.

Stiles did exactly as he said he would. She let go of the ball and it went down the lane straight as an arrow. It hit the front pin just slightly right and then all of them fell over. "Woohoo!" Kinley shouted and turned to Stiles. His face was beaming back at her. She jumped up excitedly and hugged him. He pulled her in and even lifted her off the ground.

"Now that is how it's done!" Stiles said to Jackson as they sat down. He then looked at Scott. "Sorry buddy." He told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Scott said softly and stared at the floor.

Allison then gave Stiles a bring it on face which he mirrored hysterically. Kinley laughed at the two of them. Allison followed Scott up to the front and whispered something in his ear. Scott then also bowled a perfect strike. Jackson did not look pleased.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked.

"I just gave him something to think about." Allison replied vaguely.

For the rest of the game Scott was perfect. Kinley could start to see Jackson's neck turn more red every time Scott went up. For a little while Scott and Allison were even beating Jackson and Lydia. They ended up tying at the end of the night much to Jacksons disappoint. Kinley got better but still only managed that one strike the whole game. All in all it was not a bad time.

Throughout the night she kept trying to get Scott to talk about the attacks, but there were too many people for him to really say anything besides what she already knew. She did find out Stiles dad was the Sheriff. That could definitely come in handy at some point. Also, this night was building up trust between her and Scott's friends. Maybe Stiles would even tell her something eventually. So the night was not wasted, she decided.

After they finished their game, the boys went back to play some pinball games while the girls took the shoes back and chatted a bit. Kinley excused herself when she saw Jackson and Scott having a hushed conversation over a pinball machine. Jackson was playing and Scott was watching. Stiles was busy playing a racing game not too far. By the words he was yelling, he didn't seem to be doing well. This was Kinley's shot to learn something.

She walked over and put herself in the hallway that led to the bathrooms. From here, she could just make out what they were saying.

"Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here, but the thing is we both don't have to hate each other." Scott told Jackson. So Kinley was not the only one not happy about tonight.

"I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated." Jackson accused.

"How do you cheat at bowling?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing something weirder since it's pretty obvious you are and so are your two little friends. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is." Jackson told him.

Scott tensed up at Jackson's words. Kinley could not tell if it was because Scott was worried Jackson new something or Scott was trying to look tough to his new rival. "I don't have any secret." Scott stated.

Jackson ignored his tough demeanor and hit the side of the pinball machine with a good deal of force.. "Yeah you do. And here's the other thing, I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out either." Jackson threatened and turned toward Allison. Kinley moved quickly further into the hallway to make sure she wasn't seen. She then saw Scott walk past. Jackson's threat must have hit home to Scott.

Kinley was not sure what she had just heard, but apparently she was not the only one who thought Scott McCall had a secret. She really wasn't considering Jackson an ally in any way. His motives were different than hers. His ego was bruised and he wanted to take Scott down. Kinley might want the same thing but only if Scott was the one causing all the trouble in Beacon Hills.

Kinley waited a moment before leaving the hallway. She walked back over to the girls. It was like she was never gone. Lydia yelled for Jackson to take her home and the rest just followed suit. Allison asked if it would be okay if she took Scott back in her car, and since Jackson was driving Lydia, if it was okay to leave Stiles to take her home. She told her that was fine and let the actual couples go.

She found that Stiles drove the oldest blue jeep she had ever seen, but he could drive stick and that made him a few points..

"So I hope this whole night was not too awkward for you? I know you were kind of pushed into coming." Stiles said as he turned out of the parking lot.

Kinley was shocked by how straight forward he was. "I wasn't pushed into it." She lied.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her skeptically. "I know Allison talked to you. Scott told me. As much as I wanted to spend time with you because you seem fun and I know being the new kid sucks. I really didn't need the pity." He replied.

"Look, no one makes me do anything I don't want. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have been." She argued.

Stiles looked at her skeptically again. "Really? Even with Allison begging you to come." He responded.

"Why would I care? I am going to be gone in max 2 months or maybe even next week. Her heartbreak really wouldn't affect my life all that much." Kinley replied.

Stiles attitude changed slightly. "What do you mean gone?" He questioned.

"My family travels. This is my 2rd school this year and we're not even a few weeks into the first semester. And yes that is mostly the reason why I don't accept invites to outings with new friends. Why bother making new friends when you're just going to leave them behind."

Stiles turned down the music that was playing. "So you're telling me you have no friends anywhere. You've never been anywhere and made a good enough friend to even keep it touch." He asked.

"Nope." She said matter a factly. "Never."

"That's sad." He replied. "I am going to change that." He stated like it was such a simple thing to do.

"What?" She replied, thoroughly confused on his thought process.

"I refuse for you to leave Beacon Hills and not have someone to keep in touch with. Once you leave I will at least require a phone call every two weeks or an email update. Those are my terms." Kinley just rolled her eyes at him. "Besides what's better than your first date being the one who keeps in touch with you?"

Kinley was not happy with this change of conversation. "Okay, 1," She said irritatedly. "You are not my first date." Stiles looked at her skeptically for a third time. "And two I don't need your pity either. I have accepted my life and it's not like I don't have anyone. I have my cousin and my uncle. I am not some poor pathetic friendless girl who is desperate for friends."

"Yes you are." He replied, confident in his statement.

Kinley jaw dropped, and she was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Fine. If I am the poor pathetic friendless girl, then you are the guy who needs pity to get a date." She retorted.

"Ouch. Tough words coming from someone with no friends. At least I have a friend who isn't related to me." He replied egging her on.

She let out a frustrated groan. "I'm really not one you want to fight with."

"No, I really think you are. This is so amusing. I think I can see steam rising from your head." He then waved his hand over her head. "Yup, it's warm."

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow. You know, hitting in an argument like this is supposed to be playful not painful." He told her and rubbed his arm. "I think you left a bruise."

Kinley laughed at him. Then a loud buzzing started coming from Stiles pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. He mouthed, "my dad" and answered the call.

"Yo, it's Stiles." He answered. "No, Dad I don't have your charger. I swear. I swear. I am looking for it now and don't see it." He didn't even move his eyes off the road for a second to look. "I know yours is the one with the blue tape. Yes, I don't-"

Kinley held up a blue taped charger that was sitting at her side. Stiles face contorted into a sort of "now i'm in trouble face." He mouthed "crap" and went back to talking to his dad.

"Oh wait. Here it is." Stiles lied with fake surprise in his voice. It was not very convincing. "My friend was sitting on it... Yes, I will bring it to the station... Now? I can't- Fine. I'm on my way." He closed the phone and looked at Kinley. "Mind if we stop at the Sheriff's Station? My dad needs his charger and he might kill me if I don't bring, and since he's the Sheriff, he will get away with it."

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go."

* * *

The station was not very large but that fit for the town. Stiles walked in and no one questioned them as they walked passed the reception area and into the back. He knocked on the frame of his dad's open office door. His dad waved them in and each of them sat down.

Kinley looked around the office. It was a small wood paneled room that was bursting with files and papers. On the wall was a case map. She looked at the pictures on it. They were images of animals and news clippings of the past animal attacks. One picture stuck out. It was an image of a dead deer with a spiral drawn on to it. Kinley was not sure what that was, but made sure to keep that symbol in the back of her mind in case it came up again.

"Okay, we will have units down there ASAP. Thanks, Ms. McCall. Talk to you soon." He hung up the phone and looked at his son. The Sheriff didn't say anything, he just held out his hand. Stiles placed the charger in it and moved back in his seat.

As this exchange occurred Kinley couldn't help wonder why the Sheriff was talking to Scott's mom. She knew this town was small but this seemed too coincidental. More and more things were leading her to Scott McCall. She no longer had a hunch he was involved, she knew he was somehow involved.

"Next time, I take your charger and never give it back. Have fun with no phone." The Sheriff told his son.

"Sorry dad." Stiles replied.

Stiles dad rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, sorry means you won't do it again. I'm not going to hold my breathe." Now, she saw where Stiles got his sarcasm.

"Sorry, I can't stay and meet your lovely new friend. Hi, Sheriff Stilinski." He introduced himself and held out his hand. Kinley shook it and said hello. "Now take this girl home before I write both of you up for being out past the police enforced curfew. I won't be the parent setting the bad example. I do have to be elected to my position." He told Stiles. "It was nice to meet you." He said to Kinley and then began to walk out the door ushering the two with him.

"Wait, wait, Dad where are you going? Why were you on the phone with Scott's mom. Isn't she on shift at the hospital right now?" Stiles asked in quick succession.

Hanging out with Stiles was proving more helpful than she anticipated. All the questions she was going to follow the Sheriff for might be answered now.

The Sheriff hesitated and Stiles stared him down. The Sheriff let out a sigh and told Stiles, "The animal attack victim, Mr. Meyer's succumbed to his wounds. He died a few minutes ago."

Stiles eyes went wide with fear. "Oh," was all he said though. Kinley could tell he was trying to hide his actual response to hearing about Mr. Meyers.

"It's things like this that make the curfew necessary. Now go home!" The Sheriff demanded and dragged the both of them to Stiles car. Well, he dragged Stiles. Kinley happily moved outside. The sooner she got home, the sooner, she could tail the Sheriff and get more information on Mr. Meyer's now death.

When the two were back in the car, Stiles was really jumpy and he was driving more recklessly. He never missed a yellow light and turns were made quicker than they should have been. Kinley almost feared that the jeep would turn over. He kept saying sorry, but didn't change his behavior. So she guessed he didn't mean it. He pulled in front of the motel she was staying at. She explained him it was a temporary place before they got settled.

"Sorry to end this so abruptly, but I don't want my dad taking the heat for me being out late and ignoring the curfew. I'll see you at school monday?" He told her at rapid speed.

"Yeah," She replied and hopped out of the car and shut the door.

"Great!" He yelled out the window as he backed out of the parking spot and then sped off down the street.

There was no way Stiles was on his way home, one because she was pretty sure his place was in the opposite direction. Allison pointed it out as they drove home from school, and two, his frantic change in demeanor ever since he heard the bus driver was dead. Stiles knew something about Scott and he was doing something about it now.

Kinley told Penn of the nights events. The two decided to follow up at the hospital, but by the time they got there, the police were gone and the body was in the morgue. They debated sneaking in and checking to see what the wounds looked liked. It might help them determine what kind of creature they were dealing with. But if they got caught, not only would she lose all trust with the new suspects, but Uncle Sam would be furious. He didn't mind them doing things on their own, but breaking laws, he tried to keep those to a minimum, and breaking into a morgue was breaking a big one.

The two decided they would tell their Uncle what they found out and that he would most likely take on the job of breaking into the hospital and stealing the autopsy report.

When the two got home, Sam was asleep. They could hear him snoring in the adjoining room. Kinley poked her head in and saw his was slumped over his desk. He seemed younger to her when he slept. He was now in his late 40s but the gray hair and beard made him look like he was in his 50s. Kinley poked him awake and ushered him into his bed. This was a typical thing that happened. He would work until he could no longer keep his eyes open and then work some more. So Kinley was there to take him to bed and make sure he got some rest. Penn would help, but it was mostly Kinley.

After Kinley's parents died, she had a constant need to do something all the time. She stayed up late and cleaned or just puttered around. So when she noticed that her uncle would constantly fall asleep at his desk, she got used to moving him into bed. She slept better now. She normally got around 4 hours of sleep and sometimes more. Penn always slept through her nonesense. Penn could sleep through anything. Kinley knew it was odd that she took care of Sam over his own daughter, but Sam and Kinley had kind of always babied Penn a little. She still had that bright hope in her that gets taken away when you do this job too long and too much is taken from you. Kinley was pretty sure Sam was setting Penn up to leave this lifestyle for a more apple pie type one.

Kinley would never leave. Her whole life had always been demons and monsters whether they were flesh and blood or in her head. She'd been in too deep from the start, and there was no way of pulling her out.

* * *

The girls planned to tell Sam everything when they got up the next morning, but by the time they woke up, Sam was gone. Kinley took this time to catch up on some sleep and a little bit of homework. Sam didn't back back until late that night. When he finally came back, and with dinner in hand, pizza, a staple in their house, the girls and their uncle sat in the small motel "kitchen area," and the girls filled him in on everything they had found so far. He nodded during their story and didn't seemed too upset about them tailing the police or skulking around the hospital. It was something else that seemed to put him off.

"What did you same that Allison girl's last name was?" Sam inquired.

"Argent. Why?" Kinley asked before taking a bite of her pizza. Penn seemed just as confused as Kinley by his question.

"You didn't meet her parents by chance did you?" Sam asked.

"I met her dad, his name is Chris. What is this about?" Kinley asked.

"Stay away from that family." He stated in a very stern tone and got up from the table and began clearing plates.

"What? Why?" Kinley wondered "And I wasn't finished with that." She said as he took her plate away. She was shocked at how intense he was being. He seemed to be cleaning but at a loss for what to clean next since they were using paper plates. She turned to face her uncle in the kitchen who had his back to her. "Are you going to answer my question?" Kinley pressed.

He stopped puttering and turn to face the two girls. "The Argents are another family of hunters, but they are not like us. They do not see in gray and they ruthless. I knew Gerard, that would be Allison's grandfather, and he was an unapologetic killer. Kinley, your mother knew Chris and he was the same and so was his sister Kate."

"He knew my mom? How?" She asked. No wonder Chris looked at her like that in the hallway. He must have recognized the resemblance between the two of them. Everyone told her she looked exactly like her mother when she was her age.

"They were sort of friends. They had worked together a few times, but it ended badly. That is all I am going to say about this. We are not working this case, if they are." Sam replied.

"What!? No! That's not fair." Kinley argued. "They knew mom. Maybe they know what happened that night. If we could just talk to -"

"NO, that is final. This conversation is over. Got it?" Sam yelled.

"But-" Kinley tried to argue.

Sam cut her off. "I said no!"

Kinley was furious. This was the first lead she ever had on her parents' deaths. How could her uncle, her mom's own brother, pass up this opportunity. She didn't care what he said, she was going to find out something whether he helped or not.

"Sam , please-" Kinley pushed.

"Kinley, enough! I won't have you arguing with me on this and if it continues, we will be out of this town tomorrow morning!" He shouted. Penn moved back a little in her chair because of his tone. He rarely got this angry, and when he did, he meant it

Kinley just stared at him, red faced, and then got up and went to the door. She left the motel and slammed the door behind her. Penn tried to follow her, but Kinley told Penn to leave her alone. Penn knew not to mess with Kinley when she was upset. Kinley ended up wandering the streets of the small downtown area of Beacon Hills, just walking and trying so hard to keep from crying. It always happened. She would get so angry it would turn to tears. She hated when it happened. She barely ever cried because it made her feel weak and she never wanted to feel weak.

As she wondered, she fought both tears and thinking about her parents. She rarely thought about her them anymore. It was the only way to keep herself going because the thought of that night crippled her. However, every once in awhile, like now, they would come back up and she could no longer fight the emotions. She found a park bench and sat down and just cried.

"So what are we doing out at this lovely and safe hour?" Kinley heard Stiles ask her. She could tell he was in his car by the sound of whirring engine.

"Leave me alone, Stiles." Kinley choked.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked, now noticing she was crying.

Kinley just ignored him and decided to leave the park bench and continue walking. She didn't need anyone's pity now. She heard the engine disappear and assumed that Stiles actually got the hint and left. She was surprised it was that easy but grateful. But then suddenly, a hand appeared on her shoulder and her instincts took over. She grabbed the hand bent down and then flipped the person over her shoulder.

"Okay, maybe I will listen to you next time." Stiles sputtered out as he laid on the ground.

Kinley gasped in surprise when she realized what she had done. She bent down and helped him up. "Oh God, Stiles I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah, that makes sense." He said as he stood up. "The person who just spoke to you seconds ago is often surprising." He rubbed his neck and Kinley helped him to the bench she was on before. They both sat down.

"You were in your car. I heard the engine fade, I thought you left." She told him. She was trying to rid her face of any left over tears. She hated when people saw her cry. It was a rarity anyone ever did. She's pretty sure the only reason Penn and Sam had seen her cry was because they were at her parents funeral.

"Oh like you wanted me to. No. What fun would that be? I wouldn't have this awesome bruise on my back." He said and winced in pain. "Besides, I'm not going to leave a crying girl on the side of the road."

This made Kinley overly angry. She hated seeming pathetic and what was more pathetic than a poor, sad, crying girl seeking attention. Kinley couldn't handle the pity. She got off the bench and walked away. Not a good tactic, but one she was good at, just leaving.

"Whoa, hey wait, what did I say?" He called after.

"Nothing, I just..nothing." She told him as he caught up to her. "What are you even doing out this time of night anyway?" She asked him.

"You know, I could ask you the same question." He responded.

"True, but I asked you first." She argued.

"How first grade of you, but sure I'll bite. I was out with Scott. I just dropped him off and was on my way home. Your turn?" He replied.

"I just don't feel like being at home right now." She told him.

"Thank you for that detailed answer." He mocked her. "So instead of being home, you're going to wander the city all night. Yeah, that's safe." Stiles said sarcastically.

"I think I proved I can take care of myself. The bruise you'll have on your back will also remind you of it." Kinley retorted.

"You got me there." He confessed, "but do you really want to wander all night? I hear beds are wonderful things, very comfortable, plushie. C'mon, why don't you stay at my place? You can get a good nights sleep and be fresh to deal with whatever is happening at home tomorrow."

Kinley looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am not asking you to sleep with me." He said blatantly and Kinley choked out a laugh. "You would get a whole couch all to yourself and I will be far away, a whole floor up. What do ya say?" Kinley still wasn't convinced. "It has to be better than this park bench." He continued.

"Look, this is really nice of you and everything but really it's not necessary." She told him.

"Of course it's not necessary, but friends offer friends a place to stay when they need it." He replied and then added, "You know, I keep forgetting this is all new to you, having friends." He joked.

"Don't make me punch you again. You probably have enough bruises from me."

"I do." He replied and slightly moved away from her. "But I am not leaving you out here by yourself all night. So either you come back with me, and we both sleep; or we both stay here, and I resent you for the next week for making me lose valuable sleeping time. It's up to you."

Okay, he was being unfair. She couldn't make him stay out all night, especially with all the dangerous creatures running around. And there was also a police curfew they were breaking. She wasn't going to be the one who got Stiles in trouble.

"Fine." She agreed. "That tactic was low." She told him.

"I know, but it worked! C'mon, let's go."

They walked back to his jeep and Stiles opened the door for her. She got in as he walked over to the drivers side. The moment she shut her door, she leaned her head against the window of the car, and closed her eyes.


	2. Magic Bullet

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is all for fun! Enjoy**

When Kinley opened her eyes, she was no longer sitting but laying down in a room that she didn't recognize. It must have been someone's living room. She slowly sat up and looked around. It was a open room that also connected to the kitchen, and it only had enough room to fit the one couch and a recliner chair and a TV. The TV was located directly in front of her and many picture frames covered the wall behind it. She found herself on the grey couch which was fairly comfortable with a Mets baseball blanket over her. She sat up fully and the blanket fell off her shoulder and gathered around her waist. She noticed Stiles to her left laying in the recliner chair fast asleep. This must have been his living room. She now remember agreeing to stay here after he found her on the bench.

She stared at Stiles, who was snoring in the chair, and he didn't look very comfortable. He was laying on his stomach with his face turned sideways and his legs were partially off the chair. Why was he sleeping there when he had his bed only steps away? It's not like anything was going to happen to her in his house. He didn't even have a blanket. Kinley just shook her head. This boy was ridiculous.

She found a clock on the wall and saw it was about 7am. If she didn't get home soon, her uncle would be worried. It was completely like her to wander at all hours, but usually, she was home before sunrise. She knew she had to be heading home. Kinley didn't want to wake Stiles so, she slipped off the couch and placed the blanket that was on her onto him. Then she left a note for him on the table, saying thanks before she walked out the door.

* * *

She walked back into the motel room to her uncle who seemed way more furious than worried.

"Where the hell were you!?" He demanded as soon as she opened the door. He stood so close to the front door that Kinley barely had enough room to stand inside when she shut the door behind her.

"What?" She replied in her best rebellious teenage voice. "It's not like that is the first time I've been out all night? You've never cared before." Kinley looked for Penn, but she must have been out or in the other room.

"This is the first time you've been out all night when you've been that emotional. You know to never enter a fight with your emotions that high. It's the first thing that will get you killed." Sam told her.

"I wasn't going into a fight emotional, I was leaving one!" Kinley argued and moved him out of the way to get further into the motel room.

"You never know what you could have run into while you were out there." Sam replied angrily and turned to face her. "What did you do, just wander around all night?" He dropped the anger a little and showed some concern.

"No, I stayed at a friends place." She replied.

"The Argent's?" He asked, but it sounded more like an accusation.

"No, you made that pretty clear. I stayed with Stiles." Kinley said.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Sam questioned.

"He's a friend from school. He was one of the people I went bowling with the other night." Sam stared at her confused. Then she remember that she never told Sam she went out with friends. "Oh right, I went bowling with kids from school the other night. Did I forgot to tell you that?" Kinley replied and made her way to her bed. She sat down fearing this was going to be a long talk.

"He? You stayed at a boy's place all night?" Now he had a whole new tone of anger. Kinley just rolled her eyes. He knew nothing happened. Kinley was not going to have this fake fight with him, but she did explain to ease his mind a bit.

"I was on the couch. Chill. He didn't want me to be out all night by myself, so he offered me a place to crash. He just happened to see me on his way home. That's all."

She could tell her uncle was unsure how to respond to this. She hadn't really done anything wrong. He threw up his hands and gave up. "Fine, but if you ever do this again, prepare for a much bigger punishment."

"Okay, I won't do it again." Kinley replied unconvincingly. Her uncle glared at her.

"You know what, we don't have time for this. I need to go and see a contact about some things that are happening. So, I need you to research into the Hale house."

"Research? Contact? We're not giving up on the case?" She asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"After you stormed out, Penn made a good point. We don't know the Argents are back for the same case, and there's no point in stopping until we're sure. We can't leave this town unprotected. So go research the Hale house." Kinley started to smile. "And don't be smug about it." He said and pointed at her as he saw her 'I told you so' face begin to appear. "Also, we are only looking into this case. If you find anything, you come to me first before running off, and If I find out you have been fishing for things on the Argents, we are out of here. Understand?"

Kinley nodded and set off to her computer.

Kinley spent the rest of that day researching into the Hale family. The family was a pretty big story in the town. One that ended in tragedy. Apparently, the Hale's had lived here for some time before a horrible fire took their house. The police declared it as an accident, but whole thing seemed off. Everyone, but three members of the family died in the fire. One was Derek Hale, who was only a few years older than Kinley, and the second was Peter Hale, who was basically a vegetable in the hospital. Kinley found pictures of Peter in old online newspaper articles. He was sitting in a wheelchair with half of his face was covered in gauze, concealing his burns. Kinley was glad there was gauze because those scars would be gruesome. The third to survive was Derek's Sister, Laura Hale who was now deceased.

It was Laura's death that brought Kinley and her family to Beacon Hills. It was yet another animal attack in the town, and the body was found on the Hale property. According to the article about Laura's death, it was Scott and Stiles who found the body. Scott was becoming too connected to all of these things. She also had to admit, so was Stiles. Of course, it seemed when one of the two of them were involved, the other was not too far behind. Everywhere she turned, one of their names would pop up.

Then there was Derek Hale's name as well. His name appeared just about as often as Scott and Stiles. He was a suspect in Laura's murder until the coroner determined Laura was killed by some sort of animal. Of course in Kinley's line of work it could still be Derek and look like an animal attack. Animal attacks popped up in other stories with the Hale family as well.

Kinley knew she would have to research further into Derek, especially since only Derek and Peter were the only ones left in the family. There had to be a reason that now only two were left. Those things don't just happen. Someone or something makes that happen. No family was that unlucky. The only thing that made sense to Kinley was someone was targeting this family. They were all slowly dying off. The main questions were who was targeting them and why.

When Kinley took a break from research, she realized it was Sunday, and it dawned on her that she still had not done any of her actual school work. So, she put on a pot of coffee and began Chemistry and all the other things she had neglected to do that weekend. By the time she was done, she needed to get out of the motel room. She had barely left her desk all day.

Kinley decided it was good time to patrol. Patrols were a normal thing growing up. It was only in the last year that her uncle allowed her to go on her own. It was basically walking the town and making sure no unfortunate people ran into what they may be hunting or what might just happen to be in town. Normally, nothing really appeared on these nights, but when something did, they were glad they instituted these nightly walk-abouts. She also hoped that she would run into whatever creature they were looking for. Penn offered to come along with her. Penn had come back halfway through the day. She said she was out with some new friends. Kinley declined the offer of having Penn tag alone. She wanted some alone time. She had been social all week and just needed some time in her own head.

Kinley headed up toward the area with some abandoned factories. The creatures they hunted tended to like places that were secluded but not too far from some town. It made it easy for them to stay hidden but still wreak havoc when they needed to. As Kinley walked around, she found it was pretty quiet, almost too quiet. As she crossed a road that led to an old distillery, she saw something out of the corner of her eye on the roof of the old factory. She turned and it was gone. She checked the other rooftops quickly, but it had vanished.

She began to try and track it and figure out which way it went. It looked like it was heading away from town. So she continued that way. She then heard screeching tires like a car suddenly slamming on their brakes. She ran toward where the sound came from. Before she got there, she heard something like glass shattering and then a scream. As she continued moving a gunshot rang out. She picked up her pace. Someone was frightened of something, frightened enough to kill. She then heard a woman shouting and a few more gunshots. She kept running.

She came upon a scene of a young woman with long wavy blonde hair, who was holding a shotgun. The woman yelled something discernible and then put the shotgun back in the car. However, the woman came out of the car with a much bigger gun. It looked like a sniper rifle and even had a scope on top of it. Kinley watcher her intently. The woman scanned the factory rooftops and then stopped. Kinley looked up to where she was pointing the gun. There Kinley saw a creature in shadow. The woman had a much better angle to see it clearly. Before Kinley could take a step to get a closer look at the creature, another gunshot sounded. This time it hit something. Kinley heard a howl and then saw the creature run further into the shadows and disappear.

The woman turned and had a wicked grin on her face. Kinley could tell she enjoyed what she just did. The woman glanced around once more before putting the sniper rifle back into her car. She then got in her car and headed off toward town.

Kinley then crept from her hiding place and checked the area to see if the creature left anything for her to track, but there was nothing. For tonight, it was gone and so was the mysterious hunter woman. The creature was wounded and would be hiding. So there was no way she would find it. Then the hunter seemed happy with her hit and would most likely not be coming back. Kinley's patrol was pretty much done for the night.

Kinley was about to turn around and go home when she stepped on something small, round, and thin. She bent down and picked it up. It was a casing to a bullet, but it was not a normal bullet. This one was treated with something and had intricate markings on the side. This was a hunter's bullet, Kinley realized. She picked it up and smelled it. It had a distinct smell that Kinley would notice anywhere. Her uncle made these special bullets as well. It had been filled with monkshood also known as a type wolfsbane. Kinley knew one thing very clearly at that moment. They were dealing with a werewolf. What she didn't know was who that woman was. She could be another Argent or she could be another hunter. Either way, her family was not the only one looking into this case in town.

* * *

Kinley told Penn everything that happened the night before on their ride to school.

"So do you think it was Scott who got shot?" Penn asked. "You said his name keeps popping up. Or is it this Derek Hale?"

"I don't know. Scott doesn't seem the killing type and there's not enough information on Derek yet. But I know there is something more to Scott, and Stiles knows something too. They're both connected to that Hale murder. I just don't how yet. But we will find out today if that was Scott on the roof last night. Wolfsbane in a bullet severely hurts werewolves. Even if he did figure out the antidote and got the bullet out, he would look pretty awful today. He may not even be here." Kinley told her cousin

"And if he's here and fine, then you know it's not him." Penn responded.

"Well, we know the wolf from last night is not him. I still think he's more involved in all of this than anyone else besides Derek Hale."

They arrived at school and went their separate ways, Penn rushing off as usual. Kinley headed to first period and would know by the start of class whether she would have to deal with Scott or not. Part of her was really hoping it was not him. The group outing may have been weird, but in general, the whole group was great. They were all good people and having to kill or harm one of them would hurt the others, and Kinley did not want to do that. The other part of her though wanted it to be him because then this case would be over, and she could focus on the Argents and what they knew. Also, she felt herself getting more attached to this place than any other for some reason. She had only been here a few days, and she could feel herself getting too close to these people, and she couldn't do that. No matter what, she was leaving this place when the case was over whether she could ask the Argents about her parents or not. It was always easier to leave when you had no attachments.

Kinley walked into her world history class as saw Stiles sitting alone. It was rare to see Stiles without Scott when they were at school. Looks like Scott stayed home from school today. It was not looking good for him. But he could just be running late, Kinley reminded herself. Kinley went and took her new usual seat next to Stiles.

Stiles leaned over when she sat down. "Hey, how's stuff with your family and everything at home? It turn out okay?" Stiles asked.

"Ah yeah, it was fine. Thanks again for letting me crash." She told him. "How did I get on your couch by the way? I don't even remember."

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, you instantly fell asleep in my car. So, I carried you inside and put you on the sofa. I was going to go to my room, but then I was scared if you woke up, you wouldn't know where you were and freak out. I didn't want you to throw my dad over your shoulder or anything." He told her and laughed.

"So that's why you were asleep on the chair." She figured out. Stiles nodded. "And sorry I didn't really say goodbye. I didn't want to wake you and I had to get home. I couldn't have my uncle worry that long."

"That's okay, just don't make it a habit." He replied.

"Don't worry I won't." She told him. That would be easy since she didn't plan on staying there ever again.

"Good." He sounded relieved. "How was the rest of your weekend?" He asked.

"Fine. The usual." Wandering upon a shooting, trying to find out how you and your best friend are connected to a murder, and researching mythical creatures. You know the usual. "Where's Scott?" She asked, seeing if Stiles would reveal anything.

Stiles shrugged. "Um, not sure. I talked to him last night. He said he would be here today."

"Hmm," Kinley replied.

The bell rang and the teacher called class to order. There was still no Scott. All hope was dwindling for him. Kinley was about to lean over and ask if Stiles talked to Scott late or early yesterday when Scott walked into class. Kinley looked him up and down. He seemed perfectly healthy. He didn't look tired or worn down. He wasn't pale or sweating. He was showing no signs of being infected with wolfsbane. Scott was not the werewolf Kinley saw last night.

Scott sat in his usual seat in front of Stiles and gave Kinley a confused look. He was probably wondering why she was staring at him. She quickly focused her attention to the front of the room.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly. She was looking out for missing students, but she really didn't know the student body that well to notice if someone in her classes was missing. Everyone from Friday's outing was at school that day. She was back to square one. She had no idea who might have been shot last night. She still thought that Scott and Stiles had to know something, but she did not know what. It was beginning to bother her.

At lunch, Stiles asked her if she wanted to come over to his place and study and hang out. He still seemed worried about her because of what happened on Saturday night. Kinley thought, getting into the Sheriffs house might prove to be useful, but she was also looking to find out who the blonde woman from last night was. She was thinking about doing research to find her tonight instead. At least, then she would know who else was in town, and what they knew about the werewolf or werewolves. They did tend to travel in packs. She told Stiles maybe and that she would find him after school.

At the end of the day, she decided finding the blonde woman was more important. She went to find Stiles to ask him if she could have a rain check on tonight. She walked out of school and saw his jeep speeding out of the parking lot. That behavior didn't seem like Stiles. Even from the little time she spent with him, he seemed like a reliable guy or at least the type that wouldn't just bail on someone. All day he kept reminding her of his mission to not have her leave without an actual friend. She ignored him of course, but his leaving like this, knowing that she was waiting to talk to him, was not very friend like to her.

As she stood there contemplating Stiles' actions and listening to the incessant honking of annoyed teenage drivers, she saw Allison get out of her car and head over to Scott who was standing in the middle of the parking lot. Kinley ran and caught up with her. Maybe they knew what Stiles was up to.

"What's going on?" Kinley asked Allison when she caught with her.

"I don't know." She replied and started to walk toward Scott, who was looking severely anxious about something.

"Hey, what's he doing here? " Allison asked Scott and pointed to where Stiles' jeep had just left the parking lot.

Who was she talking about? Was someone was in the car with Stiles? Who? Was that is why he sped off. Who was in the car with him? All the questions were buzzing in her head.

"Sitles, was just, um giving him a ride. Uh long story." Scott replied.

"But I thought you said you weren't friends with him." Allison pressed.

Scott looked from Kinley to Allison not sure what to say next. "No, uh, not really." He said and then quickly changed the subject. "Um, we're still studying together right? So I'll meet you back at your place?" Scott asked quickly. He seemed frantic like he couldn't get away from this spot fast enough.

What was going on? Kinley was definitely missing something.

"Yeah." Allison replied to Scott and seemed just as confused as Kinley.

"Great. See you later. Bye Kinley." Scott said and kissed Allison on the cheek before he ran off.

Kinley walked with a very confused Allison back to her car. "Who was in the car with Stiles?" Kinley asked.

"Oh, just this guy Scott knows. Well, I think he knows him. He says they're not friends but who knows. His name's Derek Hale."

"Huh." She tried to sound cool. "What do you know about him?" Kinley knew the question would sound a little off putting to Allison, but she needed information fast so she could try and figure out where Derek and Stiles were going.

Allison gave her a weird look, but answered her anyway. "Like I said I don't really know. He gave me a ride home from a party once. He seemed nice enough, but he was really quiet and Scott didn't like the idea I was with him. I told you, odd, but I have to go meet up with Scott. I'll see you later." She said and got in her car.

"Yeah, bye." Kinley replied and then ran to her car. She texted Penn and told her she needed the car and that she would be in touch soon. If Derek Hale was involved, she knew exactly where to go. The Hale house was not too far from the school.

* * *

She drove up to the wooded path that led to the Hale house began. She decided it was best to walk from here. This was all private property, and it was harder to hide a car than just herself. She walked a few minutes until she saw the house, which looked abandoned. The windows were broken, and the wood was rotting away. She guessed that before the fire it was a beautiful home. It had a large front porch that stretched across the entire front of the house. Large windows with detailed frames that hung three on each side of the door making the house look perfectly symmetrical. The house had the feel of an updated cabin with Victorian influences. However now, she feared for anyone who walked into that place because it might collapse on top of them. As she walked closer, she saw a car was already there. She hid herself behind a tree to see who it was.

She waited only a few minutes when the blonde from the other night walked out of the house and got into her car. Kinley took no time and ran to her car so she could tail the new hunter. Finally, a break that would actually lead her somewhere. She decided to follow the blonde until she stopped and then she would be able to question the woman about what she knew.

Kinley caught up with blonde hunter quickly. From the Hale house, there was only one way to really go. One way led deeper into the country and the other led you back into town. Kinley knew the woman would most likely be was heading back into town. There was no reason to head further into the forest. Kinley was right, and she ended up following the woman to a grocery store.

Kinley parked close and watched the blonde go in. After a few minutes, Kinley walked over to the woman's car and waited for her to come out. She wasn't going to miss her. Kinley also put the shotgun shell in her pocket in case she needed something to prove that she knew what was happening in this town. She only waited a little while longer before she saw the blonde walk out holding a few large bags. The blonde walked up to Kinley with full confidence.

"Can I help you?" She asked and stared Kinley down with her cold blues eyes.

Kinley took a good look at the other hunter. Even if she hadn't seen her the night before, Kinley would have guessed this woman was some kind of hunter or at least did martial arts. She had very good control of her body, and she had a very muscular build, but the muscles were long and thin which made her fast. She was taller than Kinley by a good few inches but that didn't intimidate her.

"Yes, I think you can. Who's the werewolf in this town?" Kinley asked and equaled the woman's confidence.

The woman looked Kinley up and down. "I am not sure what you're talking about." She replied and began putting groceries away in her car.

When Kinley didn't answer her, the woman turned to face her. Kinley just reached into her back pocket and took the shell out. "I was on patrol last night and found this." She tossed the shell to the hunter who caught it. "And since I saw you with the shotgun and the other rifle, I thought it might be yours."

The woman smiled at Kinley and threw the bullet up and caught it again in her hand. "You're pretty good. What's your name?"

"Kinley Wesson. I'm here trying to figure out what is terrorizing this town." Kinley told her.

"Wesson? Like Anne Wesson?" She questioned.

Kinley was taken aback. No one had ever mentioned her mother and now that was twice in just a few days. "Yes," Kinley replied hesitantly. "And you are?"

"Kate Argent. I knew your mother a long time ago."

Kinley's eyes went wide. The other Argent. If her uncle found out she was here, she would be dead.

Kate started circling Kinley, taking her completely in. "Wow, you're the spitting image of your mother. Did you know that? Ask my brother, he can tell you a lot more. They were, let's say, good friends a long ago. I was still pretty young when he knew her." Kate told her.

Kinley wasn't sure how to respond to this. So many questions were beginning to fill her head. There were many she wanted to ask, but she knew that might not be the best plan. Instead, she decided to verify who this woman was and gain her trust a little by mentioning her niece. "Argent as in Allison Argent?" Kinley asked.

"She's my niece. Do you know her?" Kate responded.

"Yeah, I go to school with her. Actually, we all went bowling last weekend."

"Well, isn't that nice. Small world, isn't it? I know your family and you know mine." There was an odd fake sincerity in her voice. Kinley wasn't sure if that was just how she sounded or if she was trying to play her. "How did you find me by the way? You said you saw me yesterday." Kate continued.

"I saw you at the Hale house. I had heard some rumors about the family and wanted to check it out. I saw you drive off. So I decided to tail your from there until you stopped."

"Wow, and you came after me all on your own. I bet your trainer won't be happy about that."

Trainer? Did she mean her Uncle Sam? Kinley guessed he was her trainer, but she would never refer to him like that. Her family had a somewhat military rule, but never that intense. How did this girl grow up? Kinley wondered.

"But it's nice to meet another female hunter who's got spunk." Kate said. "You don't meet many. Well, you don't meet many outside my family anyway." She told Kinley as she finished loading the last of the groceries into the SUV. "You know what? I am heading to dinner with with the family now, why don't you join us? We've always got enough. I would love to hear some of your stories."

Kinley was definitely surprised by the invitation. Hunters were never the most hospitable people in the world. Most were paranoid freaks, fearing everyone was out to get them, and a lot of times they were right. Kinley almost felt insulted because Kate obviously didn't think she was a threat. Kinley didn't want to be thought of as a threat to the Argents, but she was not innocent either. Kinley also wasn't sure of Kate's motives to invite her. So she didn't think this was the best idea, and the words of warning from her uncle were in her head as well. "I don't want to intrude and I know Allison has Scott over. I better just get home. Thank you though" Kinley responded politely.

"Nonsense." Kate replied. "And if Allison already has a friend over then there's definitely no reason for you not to come. Please." She begged.

Kinley couldn't think of a reason to deny the request that wouldn't lose Kate's trust. Hunters were trained lie detectors, and she didn't want to upset the, most likely trigger happy person, Kate was. "Okay, why not." Kinley replied only a little hesitantly. At least, she might be able to get some more intel, and she also wanted to learn from another female hunter. Kate was right. There were few of them.

"Great, why don't I drive you over and I can have Allison or her friend drive you back to your car. That way we can keep chatting." Kate said and clapped her hand on Kinley's back. She then steered Kinley toward her car. Kinley didn't really like the idea of being stranded at the Argents, but she didn't think Kate would take no for an answer. So she hopped in Kate's car and then left the parking lot.

"So how much do you know about what is happening here?" Kate asked as they began to drive toward the Argent's.

"Not too much yet. We just got here. What about you?" Kinley replied, careful not to reveal too much of her side of the case

"I've worked a case here before. This area is prone to supernatural happenings and the Hale family has lived here for generations. Our family pops in now and again to keep an eye on them. When the murders starting happening, I thought it was best to come back and investigate. They're usually pretty good for werewolves but you know how it goes." Kate told her.

So the Hale's were a werewolf family. One that had lived here for generations if she was taking what Kate said correctly. Werewolves and humans can coexist together. It is tension filled but possible. The Hales must have been living here with the Argents constantly watching their every move.

"So you think the Derek Hale's behind this?" Kinley inquired.

"Yes, we think there's another as well, an alpha and a beta. One pretty giant wolf attacked me, but the one I shot was lean and fast. So we know there's two. We think Derek was the one I might have shot last night. He is smaller than what an alpha would be. You know how packs work, right? This isn't your first werewolf?"

"Oh no, well this is my first solo case with wolves. My uncle is letting me handle a lot of it. But I know how it works. There's the alpha who runs the pack and then the betas who follow them and the only way to become an alpha is to kill your own alpha."

"Very good, you know your stuff."

"Thanks. So only one wolf attacked you last night or...?" She questioned.

"Well technically, the other was obviously coming to help though. Once the second one was there, I must have scared them off because the first one took off running."

"Oh." was all Kinley said. That behavior seemed odd to Kinley. Why would the first one run off the moment the second showed up? It was only Kate and a gun versus two werewolves. Most werewolves would have attacked if that was their goal. They obviously had the advantage. Something was not adding up. Also, not all werewolves were killers. And hunters only kill creatures that harm others. That was what she was taught anyway. Hunters have a very strict code about such things. They were not hear to play god. They were here to level the playing field between humans and the supernatural. They made sure that the creatures did not think they could run this world. Maybe her uncle was right about the lack of gray area in the Argent family.

Kinley however, kept her mouth shut. She wasn't ready to go accusing Kate of anything. She didn't know the whole story. But she knew something was missing.

They soon pulled into the Argent's driveway. "Mind helping with the groceries?" She asked as she parked in the driveway. Kinley nodded and went to the trunk to start helping her unload them. "Hey Chris, get your ass out of the 50s and come help us with the groceries." Kate yelled and then laughed.

"Be right there." She heard Allison's Dad yell.

In a few moments, Chris, Scott, and Allison came out. All of them began unloading the car. Allison looked shocked to see Kinley there with her Aunt.

"I ran into your friend at the store and invited her for dinner." Kate told Allison. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Allison replied. Allison gave Kinley a confused look and Kinley just shrugged.

They were all about to head in for dinner when Kinley saw Allison's Dad hand Scott his bike and try to shoo Scott home. However, Kate was not having any of that. She really wanted Scott to stay.

"C'mon, they were making out in the garage not shooting amateur porn." Kate told Mr. Argent and then turned to Scott. "You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop the bike, you're staying for dinner. We already have a friend of Allison's here. It would be rude to exclude Scott."

Allison's Dad glared at Kate but relented to her request. Then Kate led the rest of them inside. Mr. Argent stopped Scott before he got to the door though. Kinley guessed he was giving Scott the threatening Dad speech.

* * *

Everyone sat down to dinner in the Argents well polished dining room. Even Mrs. Argent joined them, and this was the first time Kinley had even seen Allison's mother. She was a very severe looking woman. She had the same pale skin as Allison but instead of Allison's raven colored hair, she had bright red hair that was cut very short. It looked almost most militant. Kinley also wondered if the woman even stopped scowling. Mrs. Argent did give Kinley the same haunted look that Mr. Argent did. So that was one change of expression. Kinley guessed she must have known her parents too.

This whole thing with the Argents was really starting to freak her out. Kinley didn't say much during the meal because the Argents were having too much fun grilling Scott about his life and his intentions with Allison. Scott was answering fairly well and even got a laugh out of the family by the end. However, his mind seemed somewhere else. He kept checking his phone and sweating more than he should. Kinley wondered if this was about Derek leaving with Stiles.

As the people at the tables kept chatting, Kinley quietly excused herself to the bathroom. Kate told her to use the one in the guest bedroom up the hall. Kinley nodded and left.

As she walked out of the bathroom back into the bedroom, she overheard Scott on the phone with someone in the hallway. He sounded scared and upset about something. She walked toward Scott's voice but stayed hidden in the bedroom.

"Take Derek to the animal clinic... He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster... How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the freakin walmart of guns... I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott stayed on the phone listening to the other person. She heard an annoyed groan and then Scott moving.

She left the guest room and went back into the attached bathroom, thinking he would come in the room, but then an alarm blared. He definitely was looking for something and was about to get caught. She then heard Kate talk to him and lead him back to the bathroom where Kinley was. Kinley hopped back in the bathroom as he walked into the bedroom. She was about to open the bathroom door and leave when she heard Scott shuffling through bags. She peeked out and saw him looking in Kate's bags. He looked like he took one of the bullets. His hand was holding something small but Kinley couldn't see it clearly. He put the object in his back pocket and then left the room.

Kinley left the bathroom and went over to the bag Scott was rifling through. She opened it and saw rows and rows of bullets. It seemed like none of the bullets were missing from the bag. There were no empty spaces. Then she saw a small wooden box with some french writing on it. She opened it and saw that there was an empty space. Kinley looked at the box again and read the french. These were the wolfsbane bullets. Scott had to have taken this for Derek. It's the only thing that made sense. Derek had to be the wolf that Kate hit last night.

She arrived back at the table not too long after Scott. Dessert was being served. Scott was still as distracted as before. She also came back to a very awkward discussion about the rabid dogs. Kate shot her a look that she didn't quite understand. Then Mr. Argent went into a speech that was quite eerie. During the entire speech, he kept his eyes on Scott the entire time. The speech ended with the idea that dangerous things were better dead before they got out of control. Did Mr. Argent know or think he knew something about Scott? The room began to feel heavy. The tension was thick like the family all knew something that the guests did not. Luckily, dessert didn't last too long and they began to head out.

Kinley gave Allison and Scott some space to say goodbye and went to the kitchen to talk to Kate.

"Sorry for the slight awkward tension there. My brother can be a bit...over-protective." Kate told Kinley as she washed the dinner dishes.

"Oh I've seen worse. My uncle can scare the best of them." She told Kate. "Thanks again for inviting me." Kinley picked up a plate and began placing them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks." Kate said to Kinley for helping with the dishes. "And It was no problem. I'm glad Allison is finding friends like you. Also, let's not mention the hunting thing to Allison just yet. She doesn't know what we do. We don't train until we believe they're ready, and that's if we decided they're ready at all. My brother is keeping Allison innocent as long as he can. I think she is tougher than he believes, but we'll see. Hopefully you and I can have some good influence on her." Katie nudged Kinley with her elbow.

"Yeah, maybe. Allison does seem to really look up to you." Kinley was not sure that was the best thing, but she understood it. Kinley could learn a lot from Kate and Kate was the first female hunter she had ever met. However, Kate seemed slightly crazy. "And don't worry about it, I won't say anything." Kinley added.

"Good, and she does really look up to me. I'm more of a sister than an aunt." Kate said as she finished cleaning the last plate. "Well, we better get you home before your uncle wonders if you're dead. You don't mind if Allison takes you home do you?" She asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to patrol and I'll wind my way to my car." Kinley responded.

"Always working. A girl after my own heart. Please stop by anytime. Let me just see you guys out. I have to talk to Scott really quick." Kate told her.

They walked back out into the foyer and Scott and Allison suddenly sprang apart. Kinley went to stand next to Scott.

Kate took no time to start her discussion with Scott. "What'd you take out of my bag Scott?" She accused. Scott looked at her quizzically. "What'd you take from it?" Scott still continued to stare at her. "Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?"

Just then Mr. Argent walked in. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Kinley took this moment of everyone paying attention to him and slipped her hand into Scott's pocket and fished out the bullet. She placed it into her own pocket.

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open." Kate told Mr. Argent.

"He didn't take anything." Allison defended him.

"Kinley was in that room too." Scott accused and he seemed upset that he had to throw her to the wolves.

"True. Kinley you want to show me what's in your pockets?" Kate asked. Kinley could tell Kate was doing it just to appease Scott and not because she thought Kinley took something.

Kinley pulled the linings of her pockets out and kept the bullet hidden in her hand.

"There, now, something was taken." Kate said. "Now that we know it wasn't Kinley, we're back to Scott. Look I hate to be the accuser here, Scott because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious or if you're just stupid. But answer my question. What did you take?"

"Nothing. I swear." He persisted.

"You don't mind proving it do you?" She asked.

"Are you serious." Allison asked her Aunt.

"How about you show us what's in your pockets? Come on Scott, prove me wrong." Scott started to squirm. He knew he was done for. Kinley however knew he was fine. She wanted answers from Scott and that bullet was her bargaining chip. She knew that Derek was dangerous and most likely better off dead, but Kate's story didn't make sense, and she was not going to let anyone innocent die. She hoped Scott felt the same way.

Allison looked like she had had about enough. "I'll prove you wrong. It wasn't Scott that went through your bags, it was me." Allison said and stared her aunt down. She then pulled a condom out of her pocket and everyone in the room felt the most awkward tension. Scott even turned around to not have to face Mr. Argent, Kinley and Kate both tried not to laugh, and Allison's dad looked mortified.

The two guests were then pushed out the door by Mr. Argent. Scott checked his pockets and realized something was missing.

"Looking for this?" Kinley asked and held the bullet in her hand. "I saw you put the bullet in your pocket when I was in the bathroom. Is it for Derek?" She pressed.

Scott looked too shocked for words. "How do you...? Who are you?"

"I'm a hunter this is my job." Kinley stated "I came here to look into the recent deaths. Right now Derek is on my list of suspects and so are you."

"How old are you?" He inquired.

"I'm 16, like you. That doesn't matter, I have been doing this all my life." She answered.

"So you're here to kill Derek because he's a werewolf?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to look into the deaths and Derek is a suspect, but nothing has connected him without a doubt to the murders yet." Kinley sighed and shook her head. If Scott was a werewolf, he was definitely was new to the whole thing. "We're not murderers. We only kill those who have killed others and I for some reason am not 100% sure this is Derek's doing. Granted i'm about 90% sure, but I don't like to take chances. So you need to convince me that he's worth saving or no bullet for you."

Scott didn't look please to be bartering with someone he barely knew. But he also knew this was his best option. "I need him. He is my only help right now."

Kinley was confused. "Why?"

"The alpha is controlling me!" He yelled and then spouted a lot of information very quickly. "I can barely fight him off. He already almost made me kill someone! I need Derek to teach me how to control this. I have no idea what I'm doing! I can't even make out with my girlfriend without sprouting claws!" He caught his breath and relaxed a little.

So Scott was another werewolf. Of course she made friends with the hunter and the werewolf within days of being here. Kinley was not meant to have any normal life. "Wait, so Derek's not killing anyone, another wolf is? And you trust Derek?" Kinley asked.

"No, I don't trust him, but I know he is not killing anyone. And if he dies, all my hope of controlling this and stopping the killer are gone. Stiles is with him now and I don't know how much longer he will last. We have to go!" Scott insisted.

"You left Stiles alone with a full grown werewolf? Are you insane!?" Kinley yelled this time.

"Derek's weak, Stiles will be fine. He knows he won't last if he hurts him."

"Yeah, and what about after he's healed, huh? What then? Humans who know too much die. That's how it goes." Kinley was getting more emotional over Stiles well-being than she should have. She knew no one innocent should have to die, but she was beginning to hyperventilate thinking of Stiles being clawed to death by a beta. She did owe him though for the other night. That was probably why she was freaking out, she told herself.

"You want me to convince you I need that bullet. Is Stiles' life worth it?" Scott said.

Scott had her there. He was perceptive. Stupid werewolf senses. He probably heard her heart rise when he mentioned Stiles was in danger. This was the other reason she shouldn't get attached to people. It makes her vulnerable.

"Fine. Here." She said and through the bullet to him. "I'm coming with you. Where are they? The animal clinic?"

"How do you- nevermind. Yes, they're there." He said.

"Okay, I'll meet you. My car is not too far."

"Take my bike, it will be faster to get to your car. I can get there quicker on foot anyway."

Kinley nodded and Scott sprinted off.

* * *

By the time she got to the animal clinic, Scott was on the floor reaching for the something and Stiles was over a large, muscular man that must have been Derek. Stiles seem to be trying to wake him up. Derek was tan with stubble across his face and even knocked out, he looked angry. He also looked terrible at the moment. He had sweat covering his entire body, and black lines coursed over through his veins. It was like all the blood in his veins had turned black. She really hoped saving his life was the right thing. Her gut was telling it was.

"What the hell's going on?" Kinley yelled.

"Kinley!" Stiles yelled. "What are you-? How did you-?"

"She'll explain later." Scott told her. "Help me over here." Scott said to Kinley. Kinley quickly moved to where Scott was on the ground. "The bullet fell and I can't get to it. Your arms are smaller." Kinley bent down to look, and she could still hear Stiles yelling at Derek to wake up. "Derek said he was going to do something and then fainted." Scott explained

She examined the small grate on the floor. Her hand would barely fit, but she was going to try anyway. She slid her arm under the table and then her hand into the grate in the floor. The bullet seemed just out of her reach, but she kept stretching until finally she felt it. It almost felt like it rolled slightly closer to her, but she didn't really pay any attention to that detail. She pulled it up out of the grate and stood back up with the bullet in her hand.

"Now what?" Stiles asked.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" She looked at the two boys. They looked at each other and neither had one. "Check Derek's pocket, if he was doing what I think he was, he would have had one."

Stiles reached into Derek's pocket and found the lighter. He handed it over to Kinley. Kinley then hit the bullet on the side of the table like a bottle of beer and opened the one end. She poured out the black dusty substance that was known as wolfsbane out of the bullet and proceeded to light it on fire. The smoke from it filled the room and made Derek flutter his eyes.

"Get him up to the smoke." Kinley demanded.

The two boys hoisted Derek up over the smoke. He took a deep breath, letting the smoke fill his lungs and then he became more alert. Kinley then took the residue from the burning black ash and shoved it into Derek's open wound on his upper arm. Derek roared in pain and collapsed again. He convulsed on the floor a few more times before the black lines on his arms began to fade away. He looked like he was in agony, but slowly his face became more relaxed and his pain began to subside.

"That. Was. Awesome! Yes!" Stiles shouted and punched the air in triumph.

Kinley was still catching her breath.

"You okay?" Scott asked Derek.

"Except for the agonizing pain, yes." Derek replied sarcastically with a scowl.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles chimed in. Derek just glared at Stiles who backed up a little.

"Okay, we saved your life which means you're going to leave us alone. You got that?" Scott told Derek with as much confidence as he could muster. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's Dad and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

Derek cut him off. "You're gonna trust those hunters? You think they can help you? And also...who the hell is she?" He asked and looked Kinley up and down.

"I'm Kinley, the hunter who just saved your ass." She replied. "You're welcome by the way." Derek just made a gruff noise and ignored what she said. "And why don't you think the Argent's can help Scott, huh?" She asked Derek.

"Yeah, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott added.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned.

"Is this about the fire?" Kinley asked.

Then all three of them looked at her with that same "how do you know everything" stare. Kinley shrugged and then Derek led them outside to the car.

* * *

Once they left the clinic, Derek said he just wanted to take Scott to see his uncle, and that not all of them needed to see what the Argents were truly capable of. Kinley agreed quickly, knowing already what his uncle looked like. She didn't need to see it in person. The news photograph was enough. Stiles put up a fight, but gave up when Scott asked him to. Kinley offered to drive Stiles home since Stiles lent the two werewolves his jeep to go to the hospital. It was around midnight when Kinley finally started to take Stiles home.

"So is anyone going to explain to Stiles what is going on with the Argents and the Hales" Stiles asked as they drove.

Kinley was only barely starting to understand herself, but from her research and what both her uncle and Derek said, she explained to Stiles the best she could. "The Argents are hunters, werewolf hunters mostly."

"Like you?" He asked.

"Yeah, sort of. I tend to hunt more things than just werewolves. So do the Argents, but werewolves are their specialty or at least that is what I've been told."

"Right, okay, and what did they do to Derek's family?"

"A few years ago when Derek and his sister were at school, 11 members of his family were trapped in the house when allegedly one of the Argents set fire to it. Everyone pretty much knows it wasn't an accident, but they never actually found out who set fire to the house. Derek swears it was the Argents, but they deny it fully."

"Why do they think it's the Argents?" Stiles inquired.

"Because they were the only ones who knew about them. About what they were." Kinley replied.

"So they had a reason?" Stiles asked.

"No, they didn't." Kinley said seriously. "There were people in that house that had no record and some were barely 18. Hunters don't just see a supernatural creature and kill it. We follow a code. We only kill full grown-adults and only with absolute proof that they have done something harmful. Other than that we are more like watch dogs, making sure that they don't step out of line and keep balance between the natural and supernatural."

"Oh, okay that makes sense." Stiles replied.

"Really?" Kinley asked, not believing him.

"Well, kind of. Look, the past few weeks have just been a lot of information over a little amount of time. Processing is not that quick right now. I'm also still getting over almost chopping off Derek's arm." He took a deep breath and looked like he was trying to shake the memory away.

"You almost chopped off Derek's arm. Why?" Kinley asked horrified.

"I don't know. It was his backup plan if Scott didn't show up with the bullet. Seriously, you two showing up saved me from endless nightmares and therapy."

Kinley laughed at him.

"This is no laughing matter. I mean the bone, the blood, the chopped arm. Oh god!" He seemed to be freaking himself out more.

"Are you afraid of a little blood?" Kinley teased.

"What? hmph. No." He poorly tried to convince her. "And besides that would not have been a little blood. That would have been a LOT of blood and a chopped. off. arm." She just laughed at him again and he threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, that's it turn left up here." He told her.

"Why," She asked.

"Because there's a 24hr place where I can get fries and a milkshake and I think that is the only thing that's going to help me right now. Now go!"

"Okay," Kinley replied and followed the rest of Stiles directions.

The two ended up sitting on the trunk of her car and ate french fries and drank milkshakes, oreo for Stiles and chocolate for Kinley. They sat there and talked about everything except the supernatural. Stiles asked her favorite hobbies, TV shows, movies. They talked about his time on the lacrosse team and how Kinley was never one for team sports. Kinley was kind of confused with the conversation. He had just found out that she hunted supernatural creatures and had been for a while. Who wouldn't want to know more about that? After a while Kinley couldn't take his silence on the subject.

"Okay so are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Kinley asked.

"What elephant? Where?" Stiles joked and looked around.

"Seriously, you just found out my biggest secret after knowing me only a few days and you don't have any questions?" She asked.

"Of course I have questions, but I have been asking those. I've clarified you're not a homicidal murderer and I now know your favorite movie is one about an imaginary bunny."

"A pooka." Kinley corrected.

"You said imaginary bunny first and that's what I am gonna remember."

Kinley shook her head. "Whatever. I meant about my secret hunter life. Aren't you…. scared of me now or think I am some crazy freak?" She asked.

"You're talking to the guy whose best friend is now a werewolf." Stiles responded.

"Good point." Kinley replied. "I just...I've never told anyone this before and this is not how I imagined it going."

"Well, how did you imagine it going? Me running away screaming?" He asked.

"Kind of, or at least you calling either the cops or the people in the nice white coats to take me away."

"Well, I'm still not 100% cutting out calling the white coat people, but that's for many other reasons, and you've already met my dad, the Sheriff. So why would I call the cops?" He mocked her.

Kinley punched him in the arm and laughed. He winced at the punch "So really, you're not scared of me?" She asked.

"Am I scared of you? Do you really think that people would be scared of you?" He asked and seemed actually concerned this time.

"What else am I supposed to think? I take down people's nightmares as my job, and I've been doing since I could walk. That doesn't exactly make me cute or cuddly."

"Okay, 1, that's awesome and 2, you are cute and cuddly. Also, let's mention again that my best friend's a werewolf and is still my best friend even though he has tried to kill me multiple times, and I am not scared of him."

"Okay, I just don't like the thought of you being afraid of me." She told him. "Or anyone being afraid of me for that matter." She quickly added.

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I will give you one piece of advice though. When you playfully hit someone dial down the hulk strength." He said and rubbed his arm where she had recently hit him.

"Okay, deal." She laughed. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost 3am. "I better be getting home. I have a lot of explaining to do and it's not going to be a happy conversation I have with my uncle."

Stiles nodded in agreement. The two jumped back in her car and she dropped Stiles at his house. It took her only a few more minutes to get home after that. When she got out of the car, the exhaustion from the day hit her like a ton of bricks. Kinley walked terrified through the door. Everything she was about to tell her uncle was going to make him furious. She walked into the motel room and saw Sam in a chair, waiting, and Penn laying on her bed. The moment she walked in Penn sat up.

"You didn't have to wait up for me." She told them.

"Actually, we did. I saw Kate Argent today. There's only one reason she would come back to town and that means we're officially out of here once we get a new case." Her uncle explained.

"What? Why? How are you sure she is back for the case?" Kinley inquired, trying to figure out anything that could help them stay. She hadn't even began researching into her parents' deaths. She needed more time.

"I saw her go into the Hale house today. She was looking for Derek." Her uncle told her.

"Did you see anyone else with her?" Kinley asked and her heart started to race.

"No, I just saw her go in when I was doing some recon and then left. There was no reason for me to be there if the Argents were taking this on." He answered.

"Oh." Kinley replied and relaxed slightly. At least he had no idea she was there, then followed Kate, and well then the rest of the night that followed. "So how long do you think we have here?" Kinley asked.

"Maybe a few weeks. I've been looking into a couple things but nothing seems dire right now. So we can stay in town and lay low. I would prefer if you didn't see all that much of Allison at least not at her house. I don't want the family poking around and thinking we have anything to do with murders in town. Understand?" He asked both girls. Each girl nodded. "Good. So until we're gone, you two are just like every other teenager at Beacon Hills. No patrols, no following leads, nothing. Just homework and that's it." The girls nodded again. "Okay, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed and Kinley if you could come home at more normal hours, that would be great."

"Yeah, sure." She replied and felt slightly stunned that he had no idea what she was up to tonight. And now that they were off the case, he would never know.

Sam left and Penn looked quizzically at Kinley. "Really, you're not going to fight him on this?" She asked.

"What's the point? You saw him before. He's not changing his mind. It just means my time to find answers has been severely shortened. Don't think because he told me to stay away from this that I'm going to." Kinley replied and walked over to her bed. She sat down and faced Penn who was still on her own bed.

Penn rolled her eyes. "Of course you are, but I kind of agree with dad. I don't think you should be getting mixed up with all of this. This might have been what killed your parents. It's more dangerous than we've ever seen."

"And that's exactly why I have to do it. Sam is never going to give me the answers about my mom and I can't live not knowing. This is my one shot to find out. I don't care how dangerous it is. I'm doing it." She replied.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you and keep me out of it." She said.

"Okay," Kinley replied. Kinley was a little hurt by this. Normally even if Penn didn't agree, Kinley could always count on her for help. She was her one consistent friend, the one she relied on. Kinley was really alone this time. But she understood. She didn't want Penn to have to lie to her father or get hurt in this process. This was probably the best solution for everyone.

"Thanks, Kinley. I'll see you in the morning." Penn told her and turned off the lamp on her end table.


	3. The Tell

**Hello and thanks all for continuing to read my story! It feels great that people are enjoying it.  
Disclaimed: I do not own Teen Wolf. This is all just for fun and to a way to wait out the mid-season break!**

Chapter 3

Kinley didn't really sleep for the next week. Monday's events were still going around in her head, and even the parts with just her and Stiles were causing insomnia. Monday had definitely been one for the record books. She saved a werewolf instead of killing it, she lied to a family of hunters and her own family, and she talked to a regular human about her supernatural life. Her life was never normal, but this was just some new word for weird.

Since that night, Kinley had taken up nightly walks. She knew she told her uncle she would keep better hours, but she didn't want to keep Penn up all night with her puttering around the motel room. So instead, she got back into just wandering around town for decent parts of the night. She usually left her house around 8pm when it got dark and just walked in circles. The following Tuesday night was basically like all the others except she accidentally ended up on a patrol.

She was walking past the local video store when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and on the roof of the video store, she saw something prowling in circles. It was large, black and hunched over. Kinley began to cross the street to get a better look, and as she did, it turned to face her. Kinley froze, and all she could do was stare into the bright red eyes that were staring back at her. The Alpha.

The sound of a car door slamming snapped her out of here trance. She turned toward the sound and saw a car in the video store parking lot. It was Jackson's car, Kinley realized. She recognized it from the night she went bowling and he drove Lydia home. She watched Jackson head into the store. She looked to see where the beast had went, but it had already disappeared. It could be anywhere by now. Kinley checked around her but saw no sign of it.

Suddenly the lights went out in the store.

Oh god, Jackson was in there!

She ran up to the door of the video store and tried to pull it open, but it was jammed. She looked back at the car and saw Lydia looking at herself in the mirror, having no idea what was going on. She would be safe as long as she stayed in the car. Kinley didn't have to worry about her for the time being. Kinley peered inside the window again and tried to see who or what was in there. She saw a figure move but it was too dark to tell who it was. The figure then walked under an emergency exit light, and she was able to see it was Jackson.

As Jackson passed under the light, red eyes appeared behind him. She pounded on the door trying to get his attention, but it wasn't working. Jackson couldn't hear her. Something however caught Jackson's attention, and he started to run. The shelves around then began to fall like dominoes. All the chaos had caused Jackson to misstep and fall. Jackson started to crawl up, but one of the shelves landed on top of his legs. He was trapped.

The werewolf slowly approached him as he laid there. Kinley could see the fear in Jackson's eyes as the wolf moved toward him. Kinley pulled on the door again, but it was no use. She watched as the wolf got closer to Jackson and how it breathed on the back his neck. It seemed like it was trying to look at something on Jackson's neck, but Kinley couldn't see what it was. However, it didn't matter what was on or not on Jackson. He needed to get out of there. Kinley kept pounding on the door, trying to think of anything to stop the wolf from hurting Jackson. Nothing was working. Then all of sudden without any warning, the wolf swiftly turned and bounded out the window.

The force from the window smashing through knocked Kinley back onto the pavement and shards of glass cut into her as she fell. She tried to get up, only cutting her hands more, to see where the wolf had gone, but the wolf was too quick. By the time Kinley regained proper function of her body, it had disappeared. She then heard Lydia screaming and she headed over to the car.

"Lydia, Lydia, are you okay?" Kinley asked. Lydia must have been in shock because all she did was stare straight ahead into the store. Kinley pulled out her phone and called an ambulance.

* * *

The scene went from a calm night to chaos in about 2 seconds. There were cop cars everywhere and even a few ambulances. People had slowly begun to gather to see what all the fuss was about. An EMT was looking over Kinley's cuts in the back of an ambulance when Sheriff Stilinski showed up with Stiles in the front seat of his squad car. She saw Stiles leap out of the car when he saw her, but his dad put an arm out to stop him before he could get to her. Kinley gave him a "just one minute" signal and he sort of calmed down. His dad gave him one more stern look before he left an anxious Stiles alone by the car. Sheriff Stilinski then headed over to speak with Jackson.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Jackson demanded.

"I hear ya, but the EMT says, you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." The sheriff replied.

Jackson seemed to be getting a little irrationally angry about the whole thing. Kinley guessed it was allowed since he did just get attacked by a giant monster only moments ago. Jackson voice rose as he spoke. "What part of 'I'm Fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"I understand that." The Sheriff tried to explain.

Jackson cut him off, "No, you don't understand, which blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you!" Jackson said and then yelled again, "Okay, now, I wanna go home!

Stiles no longer seemed okay with staying by the car. He looked like he was fighting his urge to go and defend his dad, but then in true Stiles fashion, he got distracted. "Oh whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles shouted.

Kinley quickly looked over to where Stiles' pointed. An EMT was rolling a gurney with a sheet covered body on it. She had no idea anyone else got hurt. Of course she should have thought about it. Someone had to be working in the store. Jackson couldn't have been the only one in there. The gurney wheeled past her and to the ambulance in front of the Sheriff's car. Suddenly, an arm fell off the side of the gurney, making everyone jump. The Sheriff ushered everyone away from the scene and put more officers on the perimeter to clear the on lookers.

Stiles noticed his dad was too busy herding the crowd to notice him and slipped away to Kinley who was still being bandaged. "Hey are you okay, what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine- nothing but a sprained wrist and a hell of a lot of small cuts. I should be good as new in a few days."

"Good." He replied and exhaled. He seemed more at ease now.

The EMT put finished swabbing the smaller cuts that didn't require a bandage and told her to ice her wrist. He also said she was lucky she didn't have a concussion. He placed her last bandage and then began to pack his things. The moment he left, Stiles pulled Kinley off the ambulance bumper and into a back breaking hug.

"Ow, thanks, but ow." She said in Stiles ear, trying to make him let go.

"Oh sorry, sorry," He replied and let go.

"Yeah, I, not only got hit by glass, but fell on glass. I'm pretty cut up everywhere."

Stiles looked around to make sure no one was listening to them and then pulled her slightly away from the crowd. "So what happened?" He asked again.

"The alpha happened. It went into the store, attacked the clerk, I guess, then went after Jackson. But for some reason left him alive. After that, it fled out the window, which is why I ended up on the pavement."

"Were you tracking it or something?" He inquired.

"No, I just haven't been sleeping. I was doing my usual wander through town and just happened to notice something. It was on the roof and then poof it was gone. I didn't really see it again until it charged out the window. I was going to go after it, but damn, it's fast."

"You haven't been sleeping?" Stiles asked.

"Really? That's what you took from that? Not that the alpha attacked a random guy and then left Jackson alone? Priorities Stiles!" She answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving this case alone and letting the Argents handle it?" He questioned.

"Never stopped me before." She replied and smiled. Stiles didn't seem amused.

Kinley had slightly filled Stiles in on what happened when she got home. She conveniently left out the story about her mother. She already had Penn and Sam worried about her safety. She didn't need Stiles or Scott doing anything stupid on her behalf. She just explained that her uncle didn't want to step on any toes and to leave the alpha thing to the Argents.

"And besides, if the Argents are supposed to be handling it, why are Scott and Derek on the roof? That looks like investigating to me."

Stiles looked up and saw Derek and Scott walking away on the roof. "What the hell? And they don't call me?"

"You really want to run around with Derek? He may not be a killer, but he's kind of an ass." Kinley replied.

"You're right, this is better." Stiles said and nudged Kinley's arm.

"Good. Let's go." She told Stiles and then began to head toward the alley next to the video store.

"Where are you going? Stiles asked and proceeded to follow her.

"I'm checking out the roof. I saw the alpha up there. I wanna know if there's anything that could lead us to it. And if Derek's up there and found out something that I don't know, I won't be pleased. He can't know more than me."

As they entered the alley, Kinley looked for a way to access the roof. She saw a fire escape not too far. She walked up to it but was too short to pull the latter down.

"Is that really a good Ide-" He started to say when he saw her struggling to get the fire escape ladder down.

She looked for something that could boost her up, but there wasn't anything. Stiles walked up, jumped a little, and grabbed it. So being 5' 4" had its disadvantages.

"Thanks," She told him.

Stiles just smirked and gestured for her to head up the ladder first. He followed behind her. When Kinley got to the top, it didn't take long for her to see something to help her. A giant spiral, marked in red, spanned across the whole top of the roof. She was in awe of it. It was a perfectly symmetrical spiral on top of a video store. She took a few quick pictures of it with her phone.

"What do you think it means?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." She replied.

* * *

Kinley quietly put her key in the motel room door to try and avoid waking her uncle or Penn. She knew she hadn't intentionally done anything wrong. She really wasn't on patrol, but he wouldn't like that she was that close to a werewolf attack. Being just a suspect would get her noticed by the Argent,s and he didn't want that. She slipped back into the motel and slowly shut the door behind her. She crept across the room, unnoticed, and got into bed.

At least tonight was good for one thing, it completely drained her energy. She passed out instantly when her head hit the pillow. It felt like only minutes had passed when she woke up to a loud blaring alarm. She took her blanket and covered her head.

"Time to get up." Her uncle told her. Her uncle pulled the blind up and Kinley rolled over to face the other way. "You leave me no choice." He said and then tugged the blanket off the bed.

Kinley freaked. She had small cuts everywhere. If he saw them, she was done. She quickly moved to grab the blanket but was too late.

"I said get up." He told her. "Now let's go, you're going to make Penn hyperventilate about being late."

Kinley looked down at herself. All her cuts were gone. She moved her wrist and it didn't hurt. She was completely healed. The only way she knew last night was real was from the few bandages the EMT had put on her. She pulled one of those bandages off, and that cut was healed too. She knew people could bounce back from injuries, but this was crazy. It didn't make any sense. She would have to think about it later though. She needed to get to school now to see what Scott had found out from Derek about the attack last night.

* * *

Kinley arrived at school with Penn freaking out about how she was going to be late to her Bio exam. The instant she parked the car, Penn ran out as quickly as she could. Kinley knew they had plenty of time and just watched her go.

As she walked into school, Allison fell in step with her. "Hey, Kinley." She said.

"Oh, Hey, how's it going?" Kinley replied.

"Oh fine. Sorry again about that awkward dinner last week. I haven't really had a chance to apologize for my aunt just kidnapping you in the grocery store." Allison told her.

"Oh it's fine. It was nice...well for me at least. How's Scott though?" Kinley asked and Allison laughed.

"He's fine. Probably won't face my dad anytime soon but that's probably for the best." Allison answered. "You know my aunt actually really liked both of you. She wouldn't stop talking about how I had picked such good friends here. She even tried to convince my dad to not to let us move from here ever, which is fine with me." Allison replied.

"Well, that's nice, I guess." Kinley responded.

"I know she can be a little intense, but she really always has the best intentions. She even apologized to me about accusing Scott and gave me a present." She pointed to the necklace she was wearing. It was a silver pendant with a wolf on it. It was quite striking and looked like an antique. "She says it's a family heirloom, but I have to do research to find out what it means."

"Huh." Kinley replied as they walked through the doors of the school. "Well, I'm this way." Kinley pointed right. Allison was the other way so, they parted and said they would see each other at lunch.

Kinley headed to World History, and as she walked in, she saw Stiles but no Scott. That seemed odd.

She sat down next to Stiles, and the teacher was in the middle of telling them about the parent-teacher conferences that were being held that night. Kinley was supposed to attend those because she had a C average. She was not looking forward to it. Not that her uncle would care all that much about what the teachers had to say. He preferred for Kinley to be more like Penn with grades, but he knew Kinley was not the traditional academic. It was just another waste of time to her.

"Where's Scott?" She leaned over and whispered to Stiles.

"I have no idea. I saw him earlier. He's bound to show up." Stiles replied.

Just then Jackson walked in, not looking too good. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face was more grumpy than usual. His nerves seemed racked and there was a slight dead look in his eyes. The teacher walked up and told him, if he needed anything to just ask. It looked like he just brushed the teacher off, and then proceeded to slump down into his desk.

Everyone awkwardly tried to not stare at the angry Jackson. Kinley guessed that everyone at school knew Lydia and Jackson were involved in last night events, but no one knew that she was too. At least Penn wouldn't hear about it then. They were bound to ask Penn questions if Kinley was involved.

The rest of the morning wore on and there was no sign of Scott or Lydia and now even Allison. The only people at lunch were Danny, Jackson, Stiles and her. It ended up just being Stiles and her at the table because Jackson did not feel obligated to sit with them since Lydia was gone and Danny stuck with Jackson.

Stiles and Kinley were both severely annoyed about the lack of friends at school, especially the lack of Scott. They both needed to know what information Scott got from Derek last night. Derek had to have told Scott something. Otherwise, why were they on the roof? They also needed to know what Lydia may have seen. Jackson was safe at school, but they weren't sure about Lydia. The alpha might think she is a threat or who knows, but someone needed to check on her.

"So no word from Scott at all?" Kinley asked Stiles.

"I got him to answer his phone, but he said he would take care of things later and then freakin' hung up on me." Stiles replied sounding agitated.

"What a great help he is." Kinley grumbled. "Lydia wasn't in chem. either. I tried to ask Jackson where she was, but he so nicely ignored me."

"Typical Jackson." Stiles huffed. "Now what?"

"I'm leaving to try and find Scott or Allison. I am guessing if I find one of them, the other won't be too far." She told Stiles. "Do you think you could check on Lydia? Just make sure she's okay?" Kinley asked.

Stiles wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea. "Are you sure you want to send me? I'm pretty sure she doesn't know my name."

"Stiles, I don't know your name." Kinley replied.

"You know what I mean." He replied exasperatedly and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do, but I need someone to check on her. She may not be the nicest of all people, but we also need to know what she saw, and if she's okay. I can't do it all and have my uncle thinking I'm just going to school like a normal teenager. Please?"

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. I'll go after school but you owe me."

Kinley just lifted her eyebrow quizzically at him. "Sure. I owe you." She placated him.

Kinley slipped out after lunch, ditching the rest of the school day. She first headed to Scott's house to see if they were there, but no one was home. She knocked on the door and checked inside though a few windows, but there was no sign of anyone. She then decided to check Allison's next.

She pulled into the driveway of the cookie cutter mansion, and saw one car there. She wasn't sure if it was Allison's or not. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and Kate Argent was standing there. This was not going to be good.

"Kinley...Hi. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Kate asked.

"Uh I had a doctor's appointment." Kinley lied. "And you said I could stop by anytime. I thought now would be better because Allison wouldn't be home. She isn't home is she?" She inquired.

"No, she's at school like you should be." Kate replied. Kate then paused and broke the good role model facade and shook her head at Kinley. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I felt the same way in high school. Place feels like a prison, doesn't it? I always just wanted to get out. But don't make this a habit. I can't cover for you all the time. Come on in."

Kate moved so Kinley could step into the Argent house and then gestured Kinley to follow her. Kinley ended up following Kate to the garage. However, the room was less like a garage and more like an armory. The only garage aspect was they did park one of their cars in there. The rest however was all weapons. Their collection covered the entire back wall. There was everything from bows to assault rifles. There was also a set of drawers beneath the wall of weapons. One of them was open and a person was taking out packs of ammo. Scott was right, Kinley thought, this was the walmart of guns. All Kinley's family had was a car full weapons that were hidden in the trunk.

Also in the garage, Kinley found a whole group of people waiting. The group was putting together weapons and packing bags. "Family, this is Kinley, Kinley this is family." The group grumbled some hellos and went back to their packing and assembling.

"What's going on here?" Kinley asked as she surveyed all the people assembling weaponry.

"I'm glad you asked." Kate said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Looking for a bit of action this afternoon?" She asked with a smile.

Kinley knew agreeing to this would be a bad idea, and that she should say no, but she stupidly really wanted to go. She had been itching for something more than research. She rationalized that she needed Kate to trust her and going along with them would help with that. Also, this was much better than French Class. "Yeah, I could use some action. What's happening?"

"How are with a bow and arrow?" Kate asked.

"I'm better with a crossbow." Kinley replied.

"Crossbow it is then." Kate went up to the wall of weapons and pulled down the most intense crossbow Kinley had ever seen. It was lightweight but sturdy, could hold multiple arrows, and had a very sensitive trigger. She handed her some arrows, which looked armor piercing. This group did not mess around. Kinley wondered how they even got this high grade of weaponry. They had to have connections.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're gonna pay Derek Hale a little visit. See if he can lead us to the alpha."

Yup, this was definitely going to be bad, and she almost instantly regretted agreeing to it. This is the last time she says yes to something before she knows all the facts. She gulped and faked a smile like she was ready to go.

* * *

As Kinley, Kate and two Argent cousins approached the Hale house, Kinley felt her phone buzz for the third time. It had been ringing every few minutes since they got in the car to go to the Hale's. She still ignored it.

"He wants us to wait," one of Kate's cousins said. It was the taller one with thinning brown hair. Kinley guessed the "he" the cousin was referring to was Chris Argent. Chris seemed to be the leader of the family.

"So I've been reminded...to death." Kate replied and sounded very unhappy about being held back.

"And that means we're not allowed to kill him." The other cousin said.

Well that was good news. At least, she wasn't going help the Argents kill Derek. Kinley couldn't believe she was standing her with a crossbow in hand ready to break into Derek's house. It would be a miracle if they all made it through this.

"But it doesn't mean we can't say hello." Kate responded with a devious smirk. She looked at Kinley for support. Kinley just kept a stoic face. She didn't know what else to do. Her phone buzzed again.

The group walked into the house, and they were greeted by a large staircase that went up to an open landing with a railing that ran across it. The room was very open and had large broken windows on second floor that let in light. There were a few broken steps on the large staircase and the railing on the second floor was missing a few rails, and it looked like if someone touched it, it would collapse. Just to Kinley's left there was a living room, or what she guessed was the living room. There were pieces of the ceiling missing, charred furniture, and dirt covered most of the floor. It was kind of hard to tell what the room might have been. There was a nice square archway that led into it which made her believe it was in fact the old living room.

As Kinley took in her surroundings and checked for quick exit points for the inevitable roof collapse, she prayed for Derek not be here. If he wasn't home then Kate and her cousins would just have to turn around and leave.

"No one here." The older cousin said.

"Oh he's here, he's just not feeling particularly hospitable." Kate told them.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." The younger cousin joked.

"Really? A dog joke?" Kate retorted. "We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." Kate said as she paced around the foyer and moved into the living room. "Too bad she howled like a bitch before we cut her in half!" Kate screamed out, trying to get Derek's attention and it worked too.

Kinley heard a loud noise behind her, and she turned to see one of the cousins unconscious on the floor. Derek must have thrown him against the wall that he was now slumped against. Derek then appeared in the hallway and leaped onto the stairs. From the stairs, he grabbed the molding on the top of the archway that led into the living room and swung from there and knocked out the other cousin with a hard kick. He then landed with a loud thud onto the floor which put him face to face with Kate. He charged at her, but she whipped out a long baton that was sizzling with electricity, and it knocked Derek straight to the floor. He convulsed from the shocks that were now running through him.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places." She said and and turned to Kinley who was standing stunned in the doorway to the living room. "I don't know whether to kill it or...lick it." Kate continued. Kinley hated the way she said "it" when Kate spoke about Derek. Something in her cringed every time Kate said it. Kate looked at Kinley for some type of response, but Kinley didn't have one. She remained silent.

Kinley watched Derek crawl across the floor in pain. Kate just slowly followed him like he was a sick puppy. Derek began to lift himself up off the floor and onto the couch. As he did that, he lunged for Kate a second time, but she was still quicker and zapped him with the electricity again

"Like your cousins said. We can't kill him." Kinley tried to remind Kate. "So maybe we should just go."

Kate ignored Kinley and just laughed. "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you? or fire?" She baited him. "Which is why I am gonna let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true." She chuckled at her own joke. "Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. We didn't kill her." Derek just glared at her not believing a word. "You think I'm lying?

"Wouldn't be the first time." He spat back at her. He was leaning against the couch, still unable to stand.

"Tsk, Sweetie. Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay?" She paused for a moment to let Derek hear her heart and then echoed, "We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." With each word she got closer to his face. "Do you hear that? She whispered into his ear. "There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." She got up and walked away from him. "Found bite marks on your sisters body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She joked and then menacingly shut the electrified baton. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved everybody goes home happy."

Derek glared at her and didn't answer. He looked at Kinley, but she didn't know what to do. "Look, he is not going to tell us. We should just go." Kinley tried to convince Kate, but Kate wasn't even looking at her. Kate was staring at Derek and watching his breaths become more uneven. He was nervous.

"Unless, you don't know who he is either." Kate guessed. The look Derek gave her confirmed it. Derek had no clue who the Alpha was. "Wow." Kate said astonished and then said, "Guess who just became totally useless."

Right when the words came out of Kate's mouth, Kinley knew what was about to happen. She was going to kill Derek. Every fiber of her wanted to run and push Derek out of the way, but she didn't know what Kate would do. Just move Derek, now, she thought. Then suddenly Derek flew across the room and landed behind another charred piece of furniture. It looked like someone had pushed him. Kinley knew werewolves were fast, but that was not normal movement.

Derek saw his chance to escape and quickly jumped up and out the window. A few shots got fired in his direction but nothing hit him. Kinley ducked behind the door to shield herself from the debris the bullets caused. The room became silent and Kinley crept from behind the door. Kate turned with the gun pointing at Kinley, but Kiney through her hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, it's just me." She said.

"What the hell do you think that was?" Kate asked as she stared out to where Derek had fled and then to the piece of furniture he had flew behind.

Kinley truly had no idea and she kind of feared she had something to do with it. "Werewolf adrenaline?" She suggested jokingly. "I mean, we weren't supposed to kill him anyway. Your cousin's said so, and he so far has broken no rules. We have no right to kill him. So, him getting away isn't really the worst thing. So who cares how he did that or that he got away." Kinley said.

"True but, it's just a matter of time until we have to catch him. We either kill them now or we kill them after they hurt some poor bastard. I prefer doing it before, but these pesky rules get in the way. Don't worry you'll learn soon enough. You're still too young and naive." Kate replied. "You still believe there's good in some of them. You'll come to realize that's not true. Now let's get out of here. There's nothing for us here anymore."

Kinley helped Kate get her cousins back to the car. By the time the fight with Derek was over, they were beginning to wake up. They were still pretty unsteady; so Kate and Kinley walked back to the car with each having one of the cousin's arms slung over around their shoulders.

Kinley checked the time when she got in Kate's car and realized that the parent teacher conferences had already started. She was so dead if she didn't make it there before they ended. How was she going to explain this day to her uncle?

Once they got back to the Argent House, Kinley took off to the school. She checked her phone and saw she had about 7 voicemails from Stiles and 3 from her uncle.

She pulled into the school parking lot, and it was chaos. She saw her uncle at the top of the stairs and the Argents weren't too far. They were arguing with someone who Kinley guessed was Scott's mom. She had the same tan skin and dark brown hair. She was also wearing scrubs and Kinley knew his mom was a nurse. Kinley looked around the parking lot and saw Scott and Allison get out of the car and sheepishly walk over to their parents.

Suddenly, there was a growl followed by a scream. The entire parking lot when into a frenzy. Kinley tried to find her uncle in the fray, but there were just too many people running everywhere. She couldn't discern one face from another. She made her way through the crowd and saw Sheriff Stilinski trying to control the stampeding people. She pushed though everyone to get to him. By doing so, she ended up in a bad spot. She saw reverse lights turn on and didn't have time to move. The car started toward her and then out of nowhere Sheriff Stilinski jumped in front of the car and pushed her out of the way. She turned and saw that he was on the ground

Kinley ran over to him. "Mr. Stilinski are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just go with the rest of the crowd away from the school." He told her and then reached for his gun on his ankle.

Right as Kinley turned to walk away, she heard a gunshot and a yelp. But the shot was not from behind her where the Sheriff was. It was to her left. There she saw Chris Argent standing with a cold looking scowl on his face and a gun in his hand. Kinley slowly walked to where Mr. Argent was and saw that he had hit something, but it wasn't a werewolf. It was a mountain lion.

Kinley's uncle came running over and checked her for injuries. Kinley couldn't take her eyes off the mountain lion. Her Uncle slightly hit her face and forced her to pay attention to his words. She snapped out of her reverie and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. But what's a mountain lion doing in the middle of a busy school parking lot?" She asked.

Her uncle gave her a stern look. "Why don't you tell me." Kinley stared at him confused. "Your teacher said you cut out halfway through the school day. Now, the Kinley I know only does that when she's working a case. And she doesn't have a case. Not that I know of anyway. Wanna tell me why you left?"

"I was just with some friends." She lied. Her uncle crossed his arms and continued to stare at her. "What? It's true. Scott and Allison skipped the whole day for and offered to anyone else who wanted to come to join them in the afternoon. I didn't feel like sitting through French, so I went." Her uncle continued to look at her skeptically. "I never skipped school without a case before because I always had that as an excuse. Now I don't, so I looked for one." She told him.

He still didn't seem all that convinced, but to him, she had no real reason to lie and everything she said was plausible. He shrugged, and told her if she skipped again, there would be consequences. Kinley was relieved he didn't ask more questions. There was no way he could find out what happened today. She had let another werewolf get away and she had been working with Kate Argent. She needed to be more careful or she would never leave her house again, or worse, they would leave town entirely and never look back.


	4. Heart Monitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. This is all for fun and for other fans.**

**Sorry about the delayed update. The Server seemed to be down. Also this one is a bit shorter due to the Holidays and things. Enjoy!**

The next day at school after all the parent-teacher conference craziness, Stiles was refusing to speak to either Scott or Kinley. He said if they wanted to talk to him, they should have answered one of his many concerned phone calls yesterday. In world history both Scott and Kinley tried to get him to talk to them. However, he was being stubborn and giving them nothing. The boy could really hold a grudge, apparently.

"C'mon, Stiles I said I was sorry. Please say something." Kinley pleaded with the boy.

He still said nothing and just sat slumped in his seat with his arms crossed. It was at that point Scott walked. He gave Stiles a head nod that Stiles did not reciprocate. It looked like Scott was doing as well as Kinley. Scott looked at her for help, but she shrugged, not knowing how to get Stiles to talk to them.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked. Stiles didn't even move.

"Can you at least tell us if you Dad is okay?" Kinley asked. Stiles slightly shifted but still said nothing.

"It was just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big" Scott added. "You know I feel really bad about it, right?"

Kinley could hear the guilt in his voice. Kinley felt guilty too. They each should have not done what they did yesterday. But it was too late to dwell on that, and now they had to deal with the consequences.

"What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?" Scott told him. This at least got Stiles to give some kind of reaction. He was now really pissed at Scott and not just indifferent. Stiles face contorted, trying to fight showing any anger.

"You asked Derek for help?" Kinley asked. "Why!?"

"And where were you yesterday?" Scott inquired and Kinley could tell he knew the answer.

"How do you-?" Kinley began to say, but then cut herself off. She knew Derek told him. "Fine. So you went to Derek..." She started. "And?"

Before Scott could respond Stiles spoke. "If I was talking to you, either of you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." He told Scott and then turned to Kinley. "And I would ask where the hell were you, Kinley. It seems like Scott gets to know, but why would I get to know?" He paused. "But obviously I'm not talking to either of you." Stiles then turned back around in his chair and went back to his ignoring them posture.

Scott and Kinley looked at each other for other ideas to get Stiles to talk. At first, it seemed like neither of them had anything else to try and coax Stiles out of his silence. Scott however got a look in his eye and then asked Kinley a question. "So did you have fun with Kate yesterday?" Scott whispered.

"You were with-" Stiles started, but stopped and continued ignoring them.

Kinley picked up on what Scott was trying to do. Stiles couldn't fight his inquisitive nature forever and Scott was trying to dangle enough information in front of Stiles to make him have to talk to them about it. Kinley had to admit it was a good plan and really showed how well Scott knew Stiles.

"Look whatever Derek said, that's not what it was. I know it looked bad, but I wasn't going to let her hurt Derek." She told him.

"He said you just stood there when she pulled the gun." Scott replied.

"What was I supposed to? Besides, Derek has been lying too. He has no idea who the alpha is." Kinley argued.

"I know that, and if you didn't go running off to your little hunter friends every time something happened, maybe you would have known that too." Scott retorted.

Kiney let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, if you would've just been in school yesterday, I could have talked to you instead of having to run all over town looking for you and ending up at the Argents with Kate. I still need them to trust me. I mean what would you have wanted me to do? Dive in front of Derek and then have her discover I was the one who saved him before with your help? We' all be dead then." Kinley replied.

"Fine, whatever. Explain it to Derek. Truthfully, I'm not sure who to trust, but Derek said he plans to help me control everything so we can find and kill the alpha ourselves. I at least know he's not planning to kill me any time soon. I can't say the same about Kate Argent."

"True." Kinley agreed.

Stile then turned around and looked at both of them. "Okay, both of you are explaining everything now."

Scott and Kinley both smiled. Their planned worked even though it kind of made them a little bit more angry with each other in the process. However, Kinley didn't care about that and she guessed Scott didn't either. Stiles was talking to them and that mattered more.

Luckily that day in class, they were assigned a group project to work on. The three of them teamed up and used the time to fill Stiles in on what had happened yesterday and last night. Kinley told him all about Kate and how she ended up at Derek's. Scott even lightened up toward her after she explained. Scott then told Stiles all about his night and Derek's planned training. The bell rang, signally class was over, and they continued their discussion in the hall.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know." Scott replied sounding frustrated. "That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"How does he plan on teaching you to do that?" Kinley inquired.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott replied. "You have any ideas?" He asked her.

"I've never trained anyone before. The wolves I've met were always too far out of control to fix. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Kinley replied.

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked.

"He just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott replied.

"When?" Stiles pressed and lightly hit Scott in the chest.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott responded.

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Kinley asked and Scott looked just as confused as she did.

"To teach you myself." Stiles stated and then walked into his next class.

Scott and Kinley just stared at each other with concerned looks as Stiles walked away. How did Stiles, the human who only just discovered werewolves existed, going to teach Scott how to control his ability when a person born as a werewolf had no idea? Kinley feared this was going to be a bad day for Scott. She decided it might be best to let the boys handle this. She had some work of her own to do anyway.

It was her free period, so she headed off to the library to try and dig up some dirt on the Argent family. She had the picture of Allison's pendant in her head. It was a place to start. She didn't really have much to go on. Kinley opened up google and began searching for a crest, painting, anything with a similar wolf on it. The search was proving difficult since there were a lot of wolf stories. After a little while, she finally stumbled upon an old french folktale or what most people would think was a folk tale. The reason this story piqued her interest was because the photo that was attached to it looked eerily similar to Allison's new pendant.

The folk tale was La Bete de Gavaudan or The Beast of Gevaudan. The beast in the story was described as a large quadra-ped that stalked the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the late 1700s. The beast killed over 100 people and Church deemed it as a monster sent from the depths of hell. Some believed it was a kind of rare large wolf, but others believed it to be a powerful sorcerer that could turn itself into the horrifying creature. It even became so infamous that the King Louis the XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill the creature. Eventually, the beast was slain by a renown hunter who claimed that his wife and four children were the first to be killed by the monster. The hunter's name was Argent.

This information was great, but she already knew they were a line of hunters and had killed many big wolves. She didn't realized the line went back that far, but this still didn't help her that much. She was really hoping to possibly find a connection to her family somehow. She knew the two families had connected at some point and she wanted to know when. She guessed the pendant wasn't going to give her the information she needed. She would have to dig further.

The Pendant did give her some new information thought and that was that Allison might be getting in on the family secret sooner than she thought. Kate must be giving her clues to their hunter past. So she can discover the secret on her own. Kinley was not sure if Allison knowing was a good or a bad thing. She was also worried about what lies or misinformation Kate might tell Allison to have her turn on Scott. However, either way Allison would find out about her family soon enough. Kinley just hoped that Allison and Scott would have a strong connection before Allison discovered this new world, or the consequences could be horrific.

Her free period was almost over and she would have to continue this research later. This place had sparked the need to know what happened to her parents and she wasn't sure if that spark would ever fade. It would probably only get worse. She hoped that something here would lead her to what she needed to know. She just hoped she found it before her family moved on once again.

The bell sounded and she headed off to lunch where Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the new table they were sitting at. Scott was hiding behind a book staring at Allison.

"We're avoiding Allison." Stiles told Kinley.

Kinley nodded but was still confused. "And we're avoiding her why?" Kinley asked.

"Derek said he had to stay away from her in order to train; so he's hiding." Stiles told her.

"Well, you look really conspicuous." She told Scott. "Besides she looks really busy reading to me." Kinley then turned to Stiles. "So Stiles, you come up with a plan for Scott yet?"

"I think so." Stiles replied.

Scott looked a little afraid at his statement. "Does that mean you don't hate now?" Scott asked in a slightly hopeful and slightly scared voice.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Don't think that is not the same thing for you either, Kin. Both of you and you supernatural weirdness." He said to them. "Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Okay, yeah, teach me." Scott said.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles agreed.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott echoed.

"Your, Yoda I will be." Stiles mimicked Yoda from Star Wars. Kinley laughed and it made him smile. Scott just stared at him. "I said it backwards." He explained to Scott who did not seem amused.

"Yeah, I know." Scott replied.

"Yeah, you know what, I definitely still hate you. Oh yeah." He said and then got up from the table, pulling Kinley with him and taking his book back from Scott.

"Hey, I haven't even gotten..." Kinley started to say, but Stiles forced her out of her seat.

Scott was now wide-open for Allison to see, and Stiles did not seem care at all that he just left his friend to fend for himself. He actually seemed fairy pleased with himself.

Kinley could hear Scott leap up, and Allison call after him as Stiles dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Need something?" She asked and tried to pull her arm free as they entered the hallway. Stiles however kept a hold of it and continued pulling her down the hallway.

"Yes, but first I wanna talk." He told her.

"Okay about what?" She replied as they walked to wherever Stiles was leading her.

"Why didn't you tell me about Derek and Kate? I left you a dozen messages that you never returned."

"I was kind of busy dealing with the whole thing at the time to call and fill you in." She replied.

"Obviously." He stated a little over-dramatically. "I meant when you got home or a moment free. I was worried sick about you. You tell me you're off looking for answers about Derek and then I never hear from you even after you said you would check in. Then I get a call about my father being in the hospital after he pushed you out of the way of a moving car."

"I told you I didn't-"

"-Have time" He finished and Kinley nodded to confirm he correctly finished her sentence. They stopped walking and he let go of her arm and then turned to face her. "How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked.

Kinley wasn't sure what this was about now. "I don't know a few hours, maybe. Why?"

"Wandering the city again?" He asked. Kinley nodded. He knew she did that. That was nothing new. "So you couldn't call me then? Stop by? Anything?"

"I-I didn't want to wake you. You had just been at the hospital with your dad. I knew I would see you today. And..." She responded.

"Fine, you have an excuse for everything. Forget it."

"Stiles, are you mad?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." Stiles said completely unconvincingly, but Kinley didn't know what to do. "Let's just skip to me asking you for a favor." He said. Kinley looked around and saw they were now standing in front of Coach's office.

"What's the favor?" She asked hesitantly.

"Has your years of hunting given you the ability to possibly pick locks?" Stiles asked.

"It has." Kinley answered and was a little more wary about what he was going to ask her even though she had a good idea of what it was.

"Can you break into Coach's office and help me steal his phone?" Stiles asked.

"What? Stiles, I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile here. Remember my father, and the if he finds out what I'm doing he'll ship the family elsewhere." Kinley responded.

"I know, but this will help Scott. I swear. If I didn't think it was important I wouldn't ask."

Kinley sighed. "Okay, fine but you're going to tell me your plan before I break about a million school rules." She answered.

"I want to monitor Scott's heart rate during his changes. I've been researching, and I think that heart rate is connected to wolfing out. So if I take Coach's phone and one of the heart rate monitors from gym class, I can see if I'm right. I would put the monitor on Scott and then use Coach's phone to see how elevated his heart gets when I make him angry. If turning works like I think it will, once he hits a certain point he will wolf out. You know like 88 miles per hour sends you back in time but instead it's heart rate gets so high that you turn into a man beast. If I'm right and he can learn to control his heart rate and calm himself down then he can control his wolf powers." Stiles explained.

Kinley had to admit that was pretty brilliant and a much better plan than Derek could definitely ever think of. "Alright, let's do this." She replied.

"Yes!" Stiles replied in triumph.

Kinley fiddled with the lock for a few minutes until she finally got it open. "I'm in. You stand watch and I'm get the phone."

Stiles nodded and then turned around to watch the hallway. Kinley crept into the office and search the Coach's desk.

"Where does he keep his phone?" Kinley whispered.

"Top left drawer." He told her. The drawer was also locked. She picked that one too and pulled the drawer open. Just then Stiles slammed the door and pulled her down behind the desk. "He's coming back." He whispered urgently.

She instantly pulled them both underneath coach's desk. The two ended up jammed so uncomfortably beneath the desk that Kinley was practically on Stiles' lap. The space barely fit one person let alone two. They heard the door creak open and coach walk in. She prayed that the coach didn't look under the desk or sit at it. The footsteps neared the two of them and both of them stopped breathing and just looked at each other. Kinley could hear her heart beating in her ears. It sounded like it got louder with each step coach took. She then heard coach grab something off the top of his desk and leave the room. The two exhaled at the same time and scrambled out from underneath the desk.

"That...was... awesome!" Stiles said and then shook his entire body to rid himself of the nerves.

"That was too close. Let's get out of here." She grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him out of the classroom.

Kinley left Stiles to the plan he devised to anger Scott. Apparently, it involved hitting him with lots of lacrosse balls. In the end, Kinley wasn't really sure if it was a plan to help Scott or punish him. She wasn't going to question Stiles now though. He still didn't seem very happy with her and she hated the thought of him being upset, and it being her fault. However, there was nothing she could really do now. So she left it alone.

Kinley headed to her next few classes bored out of her mind. School was always difficult for her to focus on, but now it was getting worse. All she wanted to do was go to the library and to try to find connections between her parents and the Argents. Being a normal teenager was harder than she thought it would be.

She caught up with Penn for a little while in a class the French class they shared. Penn told her that she was hanging out with some kids that weekend and was loving not having to worry about patrol or demon duties getting in the way. Kinley had never seen her so happy before. She was bubbling with excitement and seemed far less stressed out. At least this normal life was working for someone. Kinley decided to definitely keep Penn out of everything that she was doing from here on. Her obsession with her past was not going to affect Penn's new, happy life.

Luckily after the class with Penn, she was heading to one with Scott, Allison and Stiles. She was dying to know how the training went. The class was one with coach. Kinley was lucky enough to have two classes taught by coach. He scared most people, but she just found him highly amusing. It was probably because he never picked on her. The class he taught now was economics. She was also in his advanced business class. She was good with numbers and needed an extracurricular.

She walked in and saw a very awkward altercation between Scott, Allison and Stiles. It looked like Stiles was trying to take Allison's usual seat behind Scott, but Allison was not about to let that happen. Stiles backed down and sat next to Scott instead. Kinley grabbed the seat behind Stiles.

"How did training go?" She leaned forward and asked him.

"Not bad. I think my aim is improving." Stiles replied and smirked.

She laughed. "I wonder why." She replied sarcastically. Stiles laughed.

However, they were then distracted by Scott and Allison's annoyingly couple-y conversation. There was no amount of sarcastic eye rolls in the world to get Kinley through their conversation. They just went back and forth about not wanting to hurt the others grade, and how they could help each other. Apparently, Allison had switched lab partners to spend more time Scott, which they all knew was the opposite of what Scott needed. Allison was now was trying to convince him to study with her tonight and Scott was trying his hardest to say no but still be nice. He was failing miserably. He could never say 'no' to Allison, but he needed to stay away from her for the time being. But of course when she asked him to be at her house at 8:30, he couldn't say no. And he didn't say, no. Both Kinley and Stiles wanted to hit him. He was such an idiot when it came to her. He just couldn't control himself.

Coach thankfully started class. "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." One kid raised his hand. "Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading." Coach said and then scanned the room for his latest victim. "How about uh... McCall. The reading."

"Last night's reading?" Scott questioned.

"How about uh, the reading of the Gettysburg's address?"

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'sarcasm McCall?" Coach asked.

Scott looked over at Stiles and said. "Very." Stiles smiled proudly at his friend. Stiles taught Scott all he knew about the subject of sarcasm.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked.

"I think I forgot." Scott lied horribly.

"Nice work, McCall." Coached insulted him. "It's not like you're averaging a D in this class. You know, I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize, uh, the previous nights reading?" He asked. Scott shook his head no. He couldn't do that either.

Kinley looked over Stiles shoulder and saw the heart monitor in his hand. It was going up at a faster rate than it should have been.

"How about the night before that?" Coach pushed. Scott just looked down, trying not to get upset, but the his heart rate kept going up. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?" Scott began to squirm in his seat.

The monitor in Stiles hand was still steadily going up. Kinley saw Scott's hand ball into a fist. If he didn't calm down, something bad was going to happen, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Scott had to do it.

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No?" Coach continued.

Stiles was beginning to show signs of nerves now. He fidgeted in his seat and ran his hand over his forehead. He knew what was coming but just had to wait and watch. Each beep of the monitor heightened all their nerves. Even Allison who had no idea what was going on noticed Scott's poor state and was looking agitated over coach picking on Scott so intensely. Still, Scott kept getting angrier.

"How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night. Anything" Coach said. "Thank McCall, thank you, McCall, thank you McCall!" He yelled and hit a first row desk. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody" He yelled. "Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading."

Kinley was bracing herself for Scott to either flee the classroom or wolf out and trash it, but suddenly, the beeping decreased at an insane rate. It just dropped. Stiles looked as confused as she did. They both looked over and saw that Allison was leaning down on her books and her hand was now holding Scott's. Maybe she wasn't someone to avoid afterall.

They made it through that class and ran out. They didn't need anymore close calls. As they walked out the door, Stiles said. "It's her."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"It's Allison." Kinley replied, but Scott still didn't get it.

"Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded to confirm. "You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her?" Scott nodded again. "Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did." Scott replied starting to understand where Stiles was going with this and began to smile because of it.

"Well, that's what brought you back, so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back is what I'm saying." Stiles told him.

"No, no, no, but it's not always true." Scott argued. "Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her..."

Kinley jumped in for this part. "No, that's not the same." Scott looked at her and waited for more explanation. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Kinley explained further.

Both boys then had goofy smiles spread across their faces. "You're both thinking about sex right now aren't you?" Kinley accused. Both boys laughed and nodded. Kinley just rolled her eyes. Boys, she thought. "Are we back on point?" She asked the two juveniles. They nodded and wiped the giggly faces away. "Look back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different okay?" Kinley finished.

"She doesn't make him weak, she gives him control." Stiles finished for her. "She's kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her." Scott stated, and then only after the words were out of his mouth, did he realize what he said. "Did I just say that?" He asked and stopped dead in the middle of the hallway and looked at her and Stiles. Kinley and Stiles just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles told him flatly.

"I love her." Scott said again, realizing the full weight of it and began to grin uncontrollably.

"That's great, now moving on..." Stiles started.

"No, no, no. really, I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott could just not get passed the concept. Of course realizing you're in love for the first time is a big deal, but they really didn't have time to dwell on it.

Luckily Stiles felt the same way and said sarcastically, "That's beautiful. Now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all time. "

Scott just could not stop smiling. Stiles and Kinley just groaned out loud at the lovesick puppy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry." Scott told them. "So what do I do?" He asked them.

"I don't know. Yet." He replied. Stiles sighed and looked at Kinley.

"You came up with the first good plan." She told Stiles and threw her hands in the air like this was not her issue.

"Yeah, that means someone else should come up with new one. I did one already." Stiles fake whined. But as he said that, his face changed and became serious.

Scott saw the change as well. "Oh no, you're getting an idea aren't you?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles replied still looking like he was working it out in his head.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked.

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles told Scott and then led him to who knows where.

Both boys were gone before Kinley even knew what to do. She really didn't have the energy to deal with them right now anyway. Instead, she went to her last class to finish out that already really long day. She hoped whatever the boys were doing was not that bad for either of them.

After that class, she saw Stiles and Scott briefly. Apparently, Stiles got Scott beat up by a bunch of guys, but Scott was able to keep his cool. However, it put both boys in detention so after school instead of working with them Kinley decided to do some other re-con she had been meaning to do.

She left school and hopped in her car to go and see a contact that she hadn't yet used. She wasn't planning on contacting him. It was kind of risky. This person was good friends with her uncle from years back. She had never actually met him, but she had overheard conversations between him and her uncle. Any time they ran into a werewolf issue, her uncle would give this guy a call and ask if he had come across them before. He worked locally, and it wouldn't take too much time to get over there and ask him a few things. So Kinley headed to the local animal clinic.

As she drove up, she saw there was one car outside. That was good, she thought. It probably meant he was alone. She walked up to the entrance and opened the door. "Hello?" She asked as she walked into the clinic. "Anyone here?"

She entered the reception area. The room was small and cut in half by a long counter and a gate. One one side there were chairs for patrons to wait and on the other was the hallway that must lead to the exam room and kennals. The room was mostly white. Even the wooden gate was painted white, and the waiting room chairs were a white vinyl looking material. It made the whole place seem very clean. However, it was also quite dark because not one light was on. The clinic looked almost like it was closed, but the hours on the door said they were still open.

She looked around and saw no sign of anyone. She slowly approached the counter. As she got closer to gate, she felt hot, like there was something close by that could burn her, but it was internal heat. It didn't quite make sense. Then she heard something fall, making a loud clanging sound as it hit the floor, and then a scream. The gate was open so she went through to investigate the sound. She ran to where it came from and found Derek there, holding her contact, Deaton, up in the air while he was tied to a chair.

This was her first time ever seeing Deaton in person, but she knew it had to be him. Kinley had seen an old photo of him in her Uncle's journals. He was a bald dark skinned man. In the photo, he had more facial hair than he did now, and he left his 80s style for a more classic look. He was currently wearing khaki pants and a blood stained blue button up dress shirt. His face was bleeding and he had a few cuts along his cheek.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting!" Derek growled.

"What are you doing!?" Kinley shouted at Derek.

Startled, Derek dropped Deaton back onto the floor. He still kept his tight grip on the chair.

"Stay out of this hunter girl!" Derek seethed.

"Get out of here, Kinley!" Deaton yelled. He knew her name, but she had never met him in person. How could he know her name?

Kinley ran into the room and went to grab Derek's arm to pull him away from Deaton, but she wasn't quick enough. Derek literally beat her to the punch and knocked Deaton out. Deaton's head just slowly swayed back and forth from the blow. She grabbed Derek's shoulders anyanked him away from the unconscious Deaton.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing but unconscious he can't." Derek explained.

"Are you out of you mind!" Kinley replied. "What are you talking about?"

"You've noticed them haven't you? The spirals?" Derek asked. "If you're a good hunter, you would have to."

Kinley remembered the night on the roof with Stiles and the giant spiral that was there. And then she remember the news article she saw in Sheriff Stilinski's office with the dead deer with the spiral on it. Derek then held up the same news article. The picture was dated a few weeks before the murders had began. What did the picture have to do with this besides the spiral? It was just a deer.

"Do you want to know what the spiral means? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." Derek explained.

"Whoa, you think he's the alpha? Are you crazy? He's not-" Kinley started.

Derek cut her off. "We're about to find out." He stated

Derek then pulled his hand back which now had claws to hit Deacon again but with even more strength this time. But before he made it down to strike the veterinarian, he was thrown backwards into the wall. He slammed so hard into that he left a dent and a slight crack.

Kinley stared at her hands which were now facing toward Derek and the way he flew across the room. She didn't know what she did. She acted out of instinct and threw her arms up to stop Derek. She pulled her hands closer and examined them. What did she do? How did she do it? What was happening? Her mind couldn't handle this.

Derek got up and just stared at her. He looked like he was about to hit back.

"Hit him again and you'll really see what I can do." She lied, having no idea what she could do.


	5. Night School

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf. This is just for fun. **

**Also who is excited for next Monday! Season 3B begins! Lose your mind!**

Derek started to pull himself off the floor, using the counter he just slammed into. The furious expression across his face made Kinley slightly tremble. She moved back a little but kept her hands up.

"Hit him again and you'll see what I can really do." She lied with her voice shaking since she had no idea what she could do.

"What's going on here?" Kinley heard from behind her. She turned around to see a very confused looking Scott. He was surveying the room and just saw Derek on the floor, Kinley in shock, and Deaton's bloody and unconscious body. It was a scene that seemed impossible to explain.

"Your buddy thinks Deaton's the alpha." Kinley told Scott and tried to sound casual like she didn't just use some kind of telekinetic powers, but her voice sounded dry and nervous. Also, her hands were still shaking from the whatever had just happened. She tried to put her hands down to ignore the vibrations running through them, but she couldn't rid herself of the feeling.

"What!?" Scott yelled and glared at Derek who had finally got himself off the floor and was currently leaning on the counter, looking a little dazed.

Scott then rushed over to Deaton and began cleaning him up. He grabbed swabs and alcohol from a nearby cupboard and addressed his boss' wounds. After a few minutes of Scott putting Deaton back together, Derek snapped and couldn't wait any longer.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked sounding frustrated. He looked back and forth between the two of them.

Scott looked at Kinley and Kinley just looked away. She was in no state to even try and think. She couldn't stop looking at her hands for some sign, anything that would explain how Derek flew across the room. She could not have done that. Right?

"Just give me an hour." Scott replied.

"Then what?" Derek questioned.

"Meet me at the school in the parking lot." Scott answered.

* * *

Kinley was sitting in the front seat of Scott's car. She hadn't said much the entire time Scott was devising his plan. She wasn't listening really either. She knew they were headed to the high school, but she had no idea why. Even on the way to the school, Kinley could have heard the whole plan again when Scott filled Stiles in, but she barely heard a word of it. She heard him ask Stiles to meet them there with bolt cutters and a flashlight. Kinley was still confused about why they were going to the high school, but she didn't really care to question it. Her mind was elsewhere.

As they drove, Kinley tried to pull herself together and forget what had just happened. This was no time to freak out. There had to be dozens of explanations for how Derek got thrown into the wall, and she could figure that out later. Right now, Scott and Kinley needed to prove that Deaton was not the alpha and then possibly deal with an alpha. But every time she tried pull herself out of her panicked state, she could feel her hands begin to hum and feel the energy she felt in the vet exam room, and it brought the whole ordeal back into focus. It was like after being electrocuted and feeling aftershocks. It just wouldn't go away, and she needed it to go away.

Scott pulled in front of the school, and Stiles pulled in soon after. All three got out of their cars and waited for Derek to arrive. Stiles opened the trunk of his car and pulled out the few supplies he was asked to bring. He got bolt cutters to break the chain on the school doors and then a flashlight to lead them through the closed school.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said, and he turned the corner around his jeep to meet Kinley and Scott.

"I know." Scott replied.

It was at that moment that Stiles looked at Kinley more closely. Kinley guessed he could see the stress written all over her face. "Whoa, are you okay? What happened earlier?" He asked and crossed closer to her.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine." Kinley lied and tried to move away from him. She was still slightly shaking from the incident and she didn't want him to see her like this.

Stiles looked at her skeptically and took a step closer. This time Kinley stayed put. She felt a little better, the humming was not as intense as it had been, but she still didn't look at him. Stiles put a hand on her arm, and slowly the hum in her hands began to dissipate even more. She took a deep breath and felt immensely more calm.

"Are you sure? You can tell me." He said.

Stiles looked at Scott for help, but Scott was busy scanning the road for Derek. Stiles then moved his hand up and down her arm to soothe her. As he did this, the humming completely stopped. Kinley looked up at Stiles and he was looking back at her with immense concern. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. So she took another deep breath and stepped back, letting Stiles hand fall off her arm.

"No, I'm fine. Just a lot of chaos at the clinic as Scott must have told you. I'm fine." She told him and actually sounded like her normal self. "So." She started and got Scott's attention. He jumped a little when he heard her. It was the first time she spoke with any conviction since her words to Derek. "Are we really still doing this?" She asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked the other two.

Both Stiles and Kinley looked at each other and had no other better plans. Granted she wasn't 100 percent clear on the plan, but she knew she wasn't going to think of anything better right now.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles offered.

Scott rolled his eyes at his friend. He did not seem too amused by Stiles unhelpful sentiment and just told Stiles to check to make sure they could get inside. Before Stiles could check, they heard a car and saw that Derek was driving it. Derek parked next to Stiles' jeep and got out of his car.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back." Derek answered in his usual aggravated tone.

All three of them checked and saw Deaton was tied up with duct tape over his mouth in the back of Derek's car.

"Oh he looks comfortable." Stiles commented sarcastically.

Scott told Kinley to stay here to keep an eye on Derek and Deaton while they headed inside. As they began to walk toward the school, Derek yelled at the two boys.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott replied and then the two boys headed into the school.

With the boys in the school, that left Derek and Kinley alone. Derek leaned casually against the side of Stiles' jeep and Kinley stood there awkwardly with her arms crossed. Derek and Kinley remained that way for about minute in somewhat awkward silence. Neither really knew what to do with the other. Each had grown up trained to distrust and in some cases, hate the other. It was Derek who broke the silence.

"So, what was that back there?" He asked. Kinley tilted her head, confused. "You know the whole 'get me angry and I'll show you what I can really do.'" He tried quoting her.

"Oh uh..." Kinley stammered. "Get me angry one day and you'll find out. I wouldn't suggest that tactic though." Kinley lied and fidgeted with her hands. She looked over her shoulder, hoping the boys would come out soon.

Derek didn't say anything and they endured another awkward moment of silence.

"You're lying." He stated, causally. Breaking the awkward tension again.

"What? No, I'm not. I can do things that you wouldn't-"

Derek cut her off. "Like what?" He interrogated. Derek crossed his arms and stared down at her intimidatingly.

"Like, like a..." She muttered and tried to keep eye contact with him but couldn't.

"I can hear your heart, Kinley. I'll know if you lie to me."

"Fine!" She yelled and then began to speak frantically. "I have no idea what that was. Okay? Not a freakin' clue. I saw you were going to hurt someone and instinct took over and then my arms were up and you were on the floor. So, you know what? If you have any ideas, please tell me because I'm seriously freaking out!" She finished and took a breath. Her outburst actually made her feel a little better until she looked back up at Derek.

Derek had taken a step away from her. He was staring at her with a new fear. He was not exactly scared, but he was definitely cautiously curious. It was like someone who saw a great white shark, and even though it was dangerous, they still wanted to get a closer look.

"What?" She asked and tried to remain calm and not melt down again.

"Your eyes." He told her. "They...they were bright green. The more freaked out you got, the greener they became."

"What does that mean?" She whined. She turned and banged her head on the side of Scott's car. This night was just getting worse. Now her eyes changed color when she got upset. What good was that as a power? If it even was one. She faced Derek again and ran her hands through her hair. It was just not her night.

"I don't know." Derek replied, but now he looked at her with definite curiosity and not disdain or fear. "I might have something for you to look at but it's a long shot. I've heard of red, yellow, and blue eyes but never really green."

Before they could continue their discussion further, they heard the most pathetic sound over the school's PA system. It sounded like a cat being choked to death. Kinley and Derek both looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Neither could believe Scott just did that.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Derek said and shook his head. Kinley snorted with laughter.

But then just after Derek said that, a roar cut through the silent night and caused the ground to shake a little. Derek put his hand over his face. "Seriously," He muttered.

Then a minute later, the two teenage boys came out of the school with huge grins on their face like they accomplished something amazing. Derek moved from his nonchalant pose of leaning against the car to yell at the two idiot teenagers.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek asked angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said and smiled. He was very pleased with himself.

Stiles looked equally as happy. "Yeah, it was and it was awesome." He even sang the last word because he was so excited.

"Shut up." Derek told Stiles in a stern tone.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles told him, but Derek continued to scowl. Granted, a scowl was kind of his natural state.

Kinley then thought she heard something behind her and Derek. She turned, but she didn't see anything. However, not seeing anything was part of the problem. Deaton was no longer in Derek's back seat.

"What happened to him?" Kinley asked Derek.

"What did you do with him?" Stiles accused, barely seconds after Kinley asked her question.

"What?" Derek replied and looked in his backseat. "I didn't do anything."

Before anyone could really accuse Derek of anything, a growl was heard from behind him. Kinley turned to look and saw a huge black, hairy beast. It lunged for Derek and stabbed it's claws deep into his back and lifted him into the air. Blood started to pour out of Derek's mouth, his muscles began to spasm, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Kinley wanted to help Derek, but Stiles reacted quickly, grabbed Kinley's hand, and pulled her away from Derek and toward the school. Once she started running, she knew that there was no helping Derek and she was thankful that Stiles pulled her away. She would have been next if he didn't. But she couldn't help but look back at Derek's lifeless body now on the ground. She felt a tug on her arm and she turned back around. They got to the doors and quickly shut them behind them. Each fell to the floor because of their quick, uncoordinated movements. All three were panting from the sprint up the steps.

"Lock it, lock it." Scott yelled.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles responded. Even in a crisis Stiles had to tell jokes.

"Then find something, anything!" Scott told him frantically.

Stiles got up and looked out the window. He turned back to Scott and Kinley on the floor, and it seemed like he had an idea. Kinley got off the floor and walked to him. She looked over at what he was staring and knew what he was thinking. There were bolt cutters just a few steps in front of the doors. If one of them could get them, they could use those to hold the door closed.

"No." Kinley said as she saw Stiles starting to open the door to get them.

"Yes." Stiles replied.

"No, don't." Scott agreed with Kinley.

But it was too late, Stiles opened the door slightly and slipped through. Stiles looked around for any sign of the alpha and didn't see it. He then crept to the bolt cutters. As he was reaching for them, Scott and Kinley saw the alpha by Stiles' car. They both banged on the door to get his attention. Stiles looked up and stared at the alpha straight in the eyes. He grabbed the bolt cutters and ran. He made it through the doors just in time. They slammed the doors shut and put the bolt cutter over the door handles, making the doors connect. Since they were connected, neither door could be opened. They looked out the windows of the door and the alpha was no longer there.

"Where is it?" Scott asked. "Where'd it go?"

Stiles took the flashlight he brought and shined it out the window. There was no sign of it. All three of them backed away from the door.

"That won't hold will it?" Scott asked.

"Nope." Kinley replied.

They turned around and realized they were now trapped inside the school. They looked down what seemed like an never ending hallway and ran. They jumped into a nearest open classroom.

"Desk." Scott said and the three of them ran to push the desk in front of the doors.

"Shh, stop, stop. The door is not going to keep it out." Stiles said.

"I know." Scott replied like everyone obviously knew that, but what else did they have to do.

Stiles leaned over the desk and shook his head. "I hate you boss." Stiles said to Scott.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Deaton, The alpha?" Stiles replied. "Your boss."

"No," Scott and Kinley said together and looked at each other strangely. Kinley knew why she didn't think it was Deaton, but why did Scott trust him so much?

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles argued.

"That can't be," Scott replied.

"It's not him." Kinley agreed with Scott and this time both boys looked at her confused. "I just know, okay?" She said.

"Oh come, on," Stiles said. "He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient enough timing?"

"It's not him." Kinley repeated.

"He killed Derek." Stiles responded, trying to get her to grasp what was really happening, but she knew, and she knew that it was not Deaton. There was someone else. There had to be someone else. There just had to be.

"Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott said almost to just himself. Scott's face went a little pale at the thought of just watching someone die.

Now Stiles and Kinley both looked at Scott like he was insane. "There's no chance that Derek could've survived that." Kinley said.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." Stiles explained. "He's dead and we're next." Stiles then began to freak out a little.

"Okay, then what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles offered.

Kinley was about to say it was not Deaton again, but she didn't see it going anywhere. Stiles was pretty convinced at this point, and they had bigger things to worry about like getting out of here alive.

The three ran to the window to see what their best option for getting to Stiles' jeep was. Kinley went to open a window, but Stiles said that wouldn't work because the school was climate controlled, which meant that none of the windows could be opened. Kinley sighed heavily. They were running out of options. Scott offered to break the window and Kinley said that would make too much noise. They would be found out for sure. Stiles suggested they could run really fast after the loud noise of the breaking window, but that would be a close call. Just then Scott noticed something about Stiles jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles replied.

Kinley looked closely. "It's bent." She told him.

"Like dented?" Stiles asked, and got closer to the window, not looking at all happy. He seemed more worried about this jeep than himself at that moment.

"No, like bent." Kinley responded.

"What the hell happ-" But before Stiles could finish his thought, something came crashing through the window. Stiles grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. She could feel glass shattering above her head. Stiles stood over her shielding her from it. She heard something heavy hit the floor and slide across it. All three slowly looked up and saw Stiles' jeep battery in the middle of the classroom.

Stiles went to stand up, but Scott stopped him.

"We have to move." Stiles told him and Stiles was right.

"He could be right outside." Scott argued.

"He is right outside." Kinley said. "That's why we have to move."

"Just let me take a look." Scott asked.

All three slowly moved up to look out the windows. They scanned the area for any sign of the alpha wolf. None of them saw anything. The place was quiet, most likely too quiet. They decided if there was a time to leave, it was now. They walked out into the hallway and looked around.

"This way." Scott suggested and began to walk down the hallway, but Stiles grabbed him.

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles told them.

"This is a school. Every room has to have windows." Kinley replied. "By law."

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles suggested.

"The locker room." Scott offered.

All three agreed and ran down the hall to the boys locker room. It was the closest of the two.

As they walked in, Scott asked Stiles to call his dad, but Stiles was wary about the idea. He was afraid of what might happen if he dad got caught in the middle of a werewolf battle. He made the point that even though they had guns, it took a wolfsbane laced bullet to just slow Derek down.

"What about you uncle?" Stiles asked. "He's dealt with werewolves before."

"True but..." Kinley replied. "I am not even supposed to be looking into this. If he finds out, we're gone for sure and then we're no help to anyone."

"Well, if you're dead then you're really no help either." Stiles argued.

"And he is also in Arizona for next week or so looking into another case. Even if I do call, he won't be here in time." She told them.

"Then we just have to get out and make a run for it." Scott told them.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles sighed. Everything seemed to be working against them.

"What about Derek's car." Kinley asked. It should still be able to run.

"That could work." Stiles replied. "We go outside, get the keys off his body." Stiles cringed at the thought and made a disgusted noise to accompany the disgusted face. "And then we take his car."

"And him?" Kinley asked.

Stiles looked at her with an odd expression but still agreed. All three started to head for the door of the locker room to execute their plan, but when Stiles reached for the door, Scott grabbed his hand.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard something." Scott replied.

A few seconds later Kinley also heard something. It sounds like footsteps. Stiles must have heard it too because all three backed up farther into the locker room.

"Hide." Scott told them.

Stiles went to the nearest locker, opened it and threw him and Kinley into it. Scott must have gotten into another because Kinley heard another locker open and close. Kinley and Stiles were now jammed as close as possible to each other in the locker.

"Well, this is new for today?" Stiles said, amused as he remembered hiding under the coaches desk earlier.

Kinley sighed and shook her head at Stiles. The alpha could be right outside and he was joking around. Kinley then heard something and quickly covered Stiles' mouth with her hand. Stiles went rigid, and they both stopped breathing. Kinley couldn't see out of the locker window, but Stiles could. She knew because she saw his eyes widen in fear when she heard footsteps getting closer. She then heard a scream, and Stiles opened the locker and pushed her out. She was about to run when she saw it was just the janitor. She released her breathe and her muscles relaxed.

The janitor was not pleased to see them. He started pushing them out the locker room and back into the hallway, telling them to leave. Stiles kept trying to explain to him what was happening, but the janitor wasn't going to hear it. He just kept pushing them toward the door. He finally got them through the door and pointed for them to leave.

Before Stiles could even ask for a last time to explain, the janitor was pulled back into locker room and the door slammed shut. There was a scream and the three tried to get into the room, but it was no use. The door was stuck. Then suddenly blood splattered against the window and the janitors body flung against it. They watched the janitor flail and scream. Scott and Kinley kept trying to get the door open to save him, but it wouldn't budge. Stiles must have realized it was no use, and he pulled both Kinley and Scott away from the door.

They ran and as they rounded the corner, Kinley heard a loud thud that sounded like something heavy hitting the floor. She wanted to turn back and see what it was, but Stiles kept pulling her forward. They headed for the nearest exit door. They got there, and it was blocked by a dumpster. They tried another, and it was blocked too. This creature was doing anything to keep them inside.

Stiles was getting more frustrated as they walked down a hall, trying to find another exit. He even griped about how he was not going to die in school. They passed a row of windows, and Kinley stopped because something across the school grounds caught her attention. On the roof across the courtyard, there was something moving. It looked like a black shape was prowling in circles. The other two stopped and looked as well. It was the alpha, she realized. And just as she figured out what it was, the alpha noticed them. Glowing red eyes stared back at her. They all knew what was about to happen. So, they ran for it again. The windows exploded behind them as the werewolf came crashing through. Kinley again felt glass shards hitting her back one again.

As they ran, they hit a spot where they had two options, one was go through the doors and down the stairs, and the other was turn and run down another the hallway. Kinley picked the hallway. She sprinted for a good few minutes before she realized that no one was chasing her, and no one was with her. She stopped and put her hands on her knees. She was panting from constant running. She waited for her breath to even out and then she looked around. There was no sign of Scott or Stiles anywhere. They must have gone down the stairs, but they could have gone anywhere from there. She had to find them.

Kinley walked cautiously back from where she lost the boys. She came upon the spot where they all turned different ways. Nothing here told her where they went either. She turned and faced where the three had started their running escape from the alpha. All she saw was the destruction. There was glass everywhere and more than 6 windows were completely gone. Explaining what happened here tonight to everyone was going to be difficult.

She snapped out of the thoughts about what would happen after this night was over when she suddenly heard an angry roar below her and not too far down the hall. Before she could run to the sound, the floor in front of her cracked and a claw reached up. Kinley screamed and backed away from the monster. She stumbled slightly on the broken pieces of the floor that were forming around her feet. The monster saw her as she backed up and fixed its red eyes on her.

At that moment, she swore she heard someone scream her name, but she didn't have time to check if it was Scott or Stiles. She immediately took off down another hallway and hit yet another blocked door. She turned to see the creature staring at her. Her only option was the stairway up to the second floor on her left. She was not happy about going up, but she didn't have any other options. She went through the stairwell doors and slammed them behind her. She put the locks up on them to buy her some time. She took the stairs two at a time as fast as she could. She took a right out of the stairway and ended up in the sciences hallway. She checked door after door, but each one was locked. She finally found one that was open and jumped into the classroom. She shut the door and then blocked the door with a chair. She put herself against the wall next to the door and hoped the beast didn't see her. She could hear it breathing. It stopped in front of her door, but then quickly ran the other way. Kinley had no idea why it left, but she let out a sigh of relief. Of course the relief was short-lived when she remembered that the alpha could have run off to find Scott and Stiles.

Part of her wanted to run out of the classroom and immediately try to find Scott and Stiles, but she knew she had to keep a level-head. She needed to get out of this room safely and find them in a smart way or she would end up dead and really be no help to the boys.

She turned away from door and the hallway to think. She noticed she was in one of the chemistry classrooms. That didn't really help her. She didn't know the layout of the school that well. She went over to the window to see where she was in comparison to earlier. She must have only been a floor up because she could still see Stiles jeep and Derek's car out the window. But those weren't the only cars in the parking lot anymore. Jackson's Porsche was there too.

When did he get here? Was he also in the school with them? Why would Jackson even come to the school this late? Him being here made no sense. He was now the third problem she was going to have to deal with.

She looked down and knew there was no way she could break a window and jump. Even if she did survive the fall, she wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get to Derek's body and get his keys before being killed. It looked like her best bet was to sit here until she heard something to lead her back to the boys or just wait for someone to find her. She hated that idea, but it was the best she had. She couldn't move without a specific destination in mind at this point. She also still didn't know the school well enough to know shortcuts and ways around like the others did.

She sat near enough to the door to see and hear, but far enough, so she could move quickly and not be seen. She sat there for a while racking her brain for a better plan, but nothing was coming to her. She waited there for probably the longest 20 minutes of her life.

She hated not being able to do things in normal circumstances, but when her friends were in danger, she started to go crazy. After a little while, she finally heard footsteps down the hall. They were moving fast and there was quite a few of them. She looked out and saw Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison all there. She flung the door open to her classroom, reached for Stiles arm and told them all to get into the classroom.

After they were all in, Scott saw the chair and moved it back in front of the door. All the teenagers stood there frozen covering their mouths as the werewolf passed by the door. The moment the creature passed completely, everyone let out a sigh of relief except Stiles. Instead, Stiles grabbed Kinley and brought her into a back breaking hug. She couldn't breath because it was so tight.

He finally let go but kept his hands on her upper arms and said quietly, "I thought you were dead." His voice was strained like the words were almost impossible to say. He kept looking into her eyes like he wanted to memorize everything about her. She stared back but only for a moment because she realized how weird this must look to everyone else in the room. Kinley quickly moved her gaze away from his and stepped away.

"Please, it takes more than a..." She looked at the crowd and wasn't sure what they knew and changed her wording a bit. "...homicidal freak to get rid of me." She said. As usual, tell a joke when you have an emotional moment. "What happened to you guys?" She asked Scott and Stiles, "and when did they get here?"

"We don't have time for that." Scott told Kinley and then turned to Jackson. "Jackson, how many can you fit in your car?"

"Five..." He answered and seemed pretty confident that was the correct answer.

"Five?" Allison questioned. "I could barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter." Kinley told them. "There's no getting out without attracting attention. Trust me I've tried to figure one out."

"What about this?" Scott pointed to a door in the front right corner of the classroom. He walked over to it. Kinley and Stiles followed him, leaving the others near the hallway door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." He told them quietly.

"That's a high security lock." Kinley told him. Kinley could pick locks but those types of locks were a lot trickier and they really didn't have the tools or the time.

"The janitor has a key." Scott reminded them

"You mean his body has a key." Stiles corrected.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." He offered.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea." Stiles replied and Kinley was inclined to agree with him. He would die out there alone.

"Yeah, what else ya got?" Kinley asked.

"I'm getting the key." Scott ignored them and walked back to the group.

Scott started heading out the door when Allison stepped in his way.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"Some has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott replied.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison argued.

Kinley could tell Allison was fighting tears and thinking of anything to keep Scott in the room. Scott, the idiot he was, responded to Allisons argument by grabbing a projector pointer with a cartoon hand on it. It was about as useful as a piece of string in this situation.

"It's better than nothing." Scott shrugged and told the group.

"There has to be something else." Stiles said.

Then Lydia chimed in. "There is." She stated.

Kinley followed Lydia's eye line to the cabinet filled with chemistry supplies.

Lydia had Jackson break into the cabinet. She told them the cabinet held everything they needed to make a "self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Basically, Lydia knew off the top of her head how to make a fire bomb. Kinley was extremely impressed and couldn't believe how smart this girl actually was. She was never going to complain about having Lydia as a lab partner again.

Lydia grabbed all the ingredients she needed and laid them out on the table. She began mixing things and asked Jackson for the last ingredient, sulfuric acid. He looked between two beakers and then finally chose one and handed it to her. She gave it one last stir and then gave it to Scott.

When Scott was handed the beaker, Allison had finally had it. "No, no, no, no, you cannot go out there."

"I can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to have to check his messages." Scott replied to her.

"You could die. Don't you get that?" She argued. "He's killed three people." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"And we're next." Scott replied and Allison sighed, feeling overwhelmed. "Somebody has to do something." He told her and began to walk towards the door.

Allison stopped him. "Just stop. Do you remember..." She was beginning to cry and her words were coming out in between sobs. "Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just please...please don't go. Don't leave us. Please." She begged.

Scott paused for a moment, and Kinley knew he wanted to stay for Allison, but that is exactly why he had to leave. He would protect that girl if it took his life. He told Stiles to lock the door behind him and then Allison grabbed him for one last kiss before he walked out the door. The moment the door shut, Allison broke down in tears. Lydia went over to comfort her, and Kinley pulled Stiles aside to find out what happened to them.

Kinley found out that Scott and Stiles had trapped the wolf for a little while in the basement but it escaped through the ceiling to the first floor. Scott then heard Allison's phone ring in the school. Scott followed the sound, and it led him to Allison with her two tag-a-longs, Lydia and Jackson. Apparently, Allison got a text from an anonymous person pretending to be Scott to lure her to the school.

"But why would anyone want more people here? It just adds more witnesses or people to kill." Kinley wondered out loud.

"We don't know. Scott thinks that the alpha might want revenge on Allison's family or something since Derek said the spiral symbol meant a vendetta." Stiles told her.

"That almost makes sense but not really." Kinley replied. "I guess we'll worry about that later if we get out of here alive."

Stiles put his arm around her, and it actually helped her breath a little more evenly. Stiles was becoming someone who had a great calming effect on Kinley. It only took a touch or sometimes even a few, most likely sarcastic, words to put her at ease. They just stood there together, leaning against the whiteboard, waiting.

"He's been gone a long time." Allison noted.

At those words, Lydia looked over at the table of her chemistry ingredients. "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid right?" She asked. "It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson replied angrily.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm sure you did." Lydia said quietly, not wanting to upset him further.

They all stared at the ingredients except Kinley. She got up and checked. "Which one Jackson? Which one did you hand her?" Kinley demanded.

Jackson seemed a little taken aback by her straightforwardness. "I...I don't know, okay. I don't know." He replied.

"I have to go." Kinley told them and headed for the door. Stiles got in her way.

"No." He said.

"Stiles, move." She told him with all the intensity she could muster. "If that fire bomb doesn't work, Scott could be in serious trouble. He can't be out there alone." She argued.

"Yeah and neither should you. I'm not losing my best friend and you in one night. I won't do it." He told her. He crossed his arms to assert he was not moving.

"If not me then who?" She whispered. "I am the only one here who is capable of handling themselves out there. I have the best shot at getting back with the keys."

"And what if you don't come back, huh?" Stiles questioned. "Do we just send out all of best shots until none of us are left?"

Kinley let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I'm the last to leave. If I don't come back, barricade the door and stay away from the windows. That will be all of your best shots at surviving. Just keep calling your dad until he picks up." Stiles still stood there with his arms crossed, refusing to move. "You know I will just make you move if I have to." She told him.

Stiles glared at her, and then groaned and dropped his arms to his sides. He knew her well enough now to know that when she decided something, there was no changing her mind. She went to open the door and Stiles grabbed her arm.

"Please, just promise me you won't do anything too risky. It won't be worth it." He told her.

Kinley knew that a was a promise she wouldn't be able to keep. She was the last chance to get them out of here. So instead of telling Stiles yes or no, she placed her hand in his, kissed him on the cheek and then walked out the door. As she closed the door, she heard Allison get up and say something, but she shut the door before Allison could try and convince her to stay.

She slowly walked down the hallway, checking for signs of Scott or the Alpha. She headed toward the gym, knowing that was where the body of the janitor was before. It had to be somewhere near the locker room. Every noise she heard made her jump, and she constantly looked over her shoulder. All of her senses were on over-drive. This was one of the riskiest things she had ever done. As she got closer to the gym, she heard a low growling coming from basketball court. She moved quickly but quietly toward it. When she got there she saw the wolf standing over Scott. It howled so loudly that Kinley had to cover her ears. After howl ended, the alpha ran off. Kinley didn't know why, but she didn't care because she saw Scott writhing on the floor.

"Scott, Scott, are you okay?" She asked, but he just kept screaming and convulsing on the floor.

He was turning, Kinley realized. He let out one final moan and became the full werewolf. He turned to face her. His breathing was heavy and jagged like an angry, rapid dog. He had the look of a killer in his eyes. He was now under the alpha's influence. This could happen in packs. The Alpha had the ability to control betas when they were weak or poor at controlling their own werewolf abilities. She needed to bring him back.

She stood up and moved farther away from him. She put her hands up to try and show him that she was not going to hurt him "Scott, it's me. Your friend. I'm your friend, Kinley. You don't want to hurt me." She told him in as soothing voice as she could under the extremely terrifying circumstances. He growled in response.

She backed away slowly, trying to keep him calm, but he just kept moving closer to her with a deadly stare. Before Kinley could react, he threw a clawed punch at her side, leaving a large gash in her torso. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor, clutching her side. Scott passed her and headed toward where she came from. Kinley knew where he was headed. He was going to the chemistry classes. She got herself up and followed him. She limped her way there, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She was nearing where Stiles and everyone else was. She saw Scott was only a few paces ahead of her in the chemistry hallway. She found someone's discarded pen on the ground and threw it at him to get his attention. He turned to face her again.

This time she knew just talking wasn't going to do it. She tried to tap into whatever she did when she saved Derek and Deaton. It was mostly a fear response, she thought. It had to do with protecting people. She focused on the people in the chemistry class, and that if she failed, they would be dead. Stiles would be dead and killed by his best friend. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She was not going to let him die because he got caught up in all of this. The fear of loss began to fill her, and her body started panicking. Then it began to hum again and she could feel the power coursing through her. A slight green glow blurred her vision. Hopefully her power could at least send him across the room and knock him out. However, the instinct to attack didn't kick in this time. Instead she began to whisper so only Scott could hear.

"You're in control, Scott, not the alpha. Remember Allison. Think of who you're trying to kill. Think of Stiles. You don't want to do this." She whispered. Her voice sounded a little strange. It had a more melodic and calming tune to it.

Scott face contorted, and he dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. He struggled on the ground and then froze for a few seconds. When he lifted his head again, he was Scott and not the wolf. He then opened the palm of his hand and dropped the key to the floor. A metallic ring sounded through the hallway. The moment Kinley heard the ring of the key hitting the floor, she collapsed and everything went black.


	6. Lunatic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. This is all for fun! **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the rest. The episode just had a lot of small moments that needed to get into the story. Hope you still enjoy!**

Kinley felt like the ground was moving beneath her, but the as she came to, she realized that it was just she that was shaking. Someone was carrying her outside the school. She looked up and saw Stiles terrified looking face as he moved as quickly as he could out the door. Everything went black again.

The jostling continued, but it felt different this time, smoother. When she opened her eyes, she felt someone's hand holding hers. There was Stiles again with red, blotchy eyes. He noticed that her eyes were open, and he gave her his usual crooked smile, and then the world went black again.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was in a dark room. She heard methodical beeps and whirs. She sat up a little but felt pain in her side and laid back down. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room. It was a small room with three chairs squeezed into it around her bed. Stiles and Scott were asleep in chairs to the right of her. Penn was on her left side, also fast asleep. She found a clock on the wall and saw it was 4 am. There was no reason to wake them now. So Kinley tried to go back to sleep.

However, sleep was not coming easy. She woke up every hour or so from a horrifying nightmare of a large black beast that glowed green attacking everyone she cared about. She watched Stiles and Penn die multiple times throughout the night. After the third time she woke up sweating, Kinley refused to sleep and just sat there until the others woke up.

When everyone finally began to stir in the hospital the next morning, a nurse came in to check and change her bandage. Penn ran out to get Kinley something to eat and said she would be back in a bit. Kinley nodded to Penn and then let the nurse look at her. When the nurse took the bandage off, all three left in the room got a surprise. It seemed that here was no need to change bandage. The large gash she had in the gym was now four small scratches. They looked like a bothersome cat got cranky and took a swing at her. Scott and Stiles also noticed the drastic change in her wound and looked as shocked as she felt.

"Do you think I'm changing?" She asked them when the nurse left the room.

"No, it's not healing as fast as mine did." Scott replied. "Mine healed completely overnight."

"But that's still healing too fast." Stiles told them.

"Maybe it's not as bad as we thought." Kinley suggested.

Stiles shook his head. "Your shirt was soaked through with blood. There was a trail of blood from the gym to the science hallway. There's no way they were that small." Stiles replied and then contemplated the whole thing for a moment. "Explain what happened. You got to the gym, the alpha was over Scott, and..."

"And I got the alpha's attention. It took a swing at me and knocked me to the floor." Kinley replied and saw Scott trying to interject with the real story, but Kinley ignored him. "After that, the alpha led Scott back to you guys. By the time I got back to the sciences hallway, it was only Scott and he was having some kind of fit. Then everything went dark. I don't know what happened after that until I felt you carrying me out." She gestured to Stiles.

"Hmm." was all Stiles said in response.

"Hey Stiles, Penn's been gone a while. Why don't you go help her and maybe get some water. Kinley looks a little dehydrated." Scott asked and then looked at Kinley like he needed Stiles to leave.

"Please." Kinley added. Stiles nodded and squeezed her hand before he got up from his chair and left. Scott then took Stiles place to talk to Kinley.

"Why did you lie? I know I did that to you." Scott said and pointed to her side.

"I know, but I didn't want Stiles to be upset that you put me in the hospital. We don't need that extra stress right now." Kinley replied.

"I could have handled Stiles' reaction. I deserve whatever he would think. I freakin' attacked you!" Scott responded and stood up to begin pacing around the room.

"But you didn't really." She said, trying to calm Scott down. "The alpha made you. You weren't at all in control. You have nothing to apologize for, Scott." Kinley told him.

"I should have been able to control it." Scott replied and still sounded frantic. "You even did that, didn't you!? You brought me back somehow. I felt it. I heard your voice and you made me realize what I was doing. How did you do that?" He asked.

"That's something for another time." She told him and then looked at the chair for him to sit back down. He seemed to have walked all the nerves out and sat down next to her. "Look what matters is we're all safe and alive. So why don't we just stick with I barely remember anything. Deal?" Kinley asked.

"Deal." Scott replied, but his face still showed the guilt he felt.

Stiles and Penn walked in a moment later with a tray of food and some water. Kinley was grateful and starving.

Kinley was released from the hospital later that day. She found out that it was not blood loss that made them keep her. The scratch Scott gave her, as they discovered, was relatively small even when they brought her in. It was exhaustion that caused her to collapse and the doctors to worry. They wanted to monitor her overnight just in case there was something they missed. They couldn't figure out what caused her to become this overdone. They guessed that the stress from the night had hit all at once and made her body go into shock. She knew better. She remembered the green blurring her vision and the odd voice she spoke in. She knew it had something to do with her new found powers. Who knew what they would do to her next time.

After she got home and for the rest of that weekend, Kinley couldn't sleep due to the same nightmares she had in the hospital. She hoped over the next few days they would subside, but they only seemed to be getting worse. Her nightly wanderings were getting more frequent and lasting longer. However, that was making daylight hours difficult. She found herself doing homework and then waking up an hour later screaming. School as a distraction could not come quick enough or so she thought.

* * *

The events of the night in the school left a number unfortunate consequences. The first and biggest was Derek was still missing and presumed dead by all of those who were there that night. He was also a wanted criminal for a crime he did not commit thanks to Scott's lie to everyone. Scott had told everyone it was Derek who was behind the murders. Since they presumed Derek was dead, they didn't think it would be an issue. The second was Allison had broken up with Scott, leaving him with no anchor and make fighting the pull of the full moon even harder. Third was the Argents calling Kinley and wanting to know everything she knew about the night. Apparently, Allison told them everything, including her leaving to try and take on the alpha by herself. She couldn't dodge seeing them for long, and she knew it would be a bad encounter when she was forced to meet Kate. And finally, Penn was all over Kinley to stop messing with the werewolves in town because it was just a matter of time before her dad found out, killed Kinley for it, and then killed Penn for lying to him about it.

"I swear Kinley, this needs to end now!" Penn told her as Kinley drove them to school Monday morning. The school was closed Thursday and Friday because of the attacks. Luckily, no one at school knew who was in the the school that night because the police could not release the names of minors. "I won't lie for you if he asks me anything. It's become too dangerous for that, and I won't be to blame for your death because I kept my mouth shut!" Penn continued.

"Fine!" Kinley replied. "Don't lie for me. I don't want you in that position anyway. But don't just go off and tell him." She pleaded. "I need more time with this. It has gotten more..." Kinley searched for the best word to describe the insanity her life had become. "...complicated." That word barely summed it up. "and I just need to figure some things out before he drags us somewhere new. Please."

Penn huffed but agreed to it. Kinley was thankful. Granted, Penn could not stop her. She bet if Penn could, she would have done it by now. Instead, Penn was most likely keeping Kinley close to at least know what Kinley was doing in case she needed to save Kinley's ass. Which was nice, but Kinley wasn't going to reveal everything to her. She couldn't risk Penn getting scared and running to her dad.

They arrived at school, and as usual, went their separate ways. Kinley headed to her world history class with Scott, Stiles and Jackson. She, oh so wonderfully, had an exam that day in which she was in no way ready for. She could probably scrape a C though since they were on mythologies still.

The moment she sat down in her desk all of her energy drained. She didn't even try to sleep until about 5am the previous night, which meant she was running on less than 2 hours of sleep. Stiles took his usual seat next to her, and he tried to ask her how she was, but the bell rang and the teacher began handing out exam booklets and explaining how the test would go. Stiles was forced to sit back and listen to the teacher.

Kinley began her test, but her eyes kept fluttering closed. She was so tired. She kept poking her wrist with her pen to keep herself awake. She glanced up at the clock and saw she had only a few minutes left. She began to get nervous. She was barely halfway through the exam.

Her anxiety tripled when she heard a low growl. She looked around the room. Everyone was still taking the exam. Didn't they hear the sound? She asked herself. She tried to get Stiles attention, but he wouldn't look at her. She then tried to get Scott and Jackson's attention too, but they wouldn't look at her either. She heard the low growl again. She stood up from her desk and told everyone to get out, but they wouldn't listen. They all just sat there taking the exam. She told the teacher who just told her to sit back down. She looked over at the door and saw through the window a menacing black shape creeping closer.

"Please!" She begged everyone. "We have to go! There's no time!" She pleaded. Not one person even moved. "Come on!" She screamed! "Stiles! Scott!" She yelled for their attention again, but she got nothing.

Suddenly, the door burst apart and the werewolf stared at her with its glowing red eyes. She screamed and backed away. She knocked into desks as she tried to back-up as far from the creature as possible. The werewolf just stared menacingly down at her and slowly moved forward. She finally hit the back wall and had no where else to go. The werewolf growled once more before it pounced and was right on top of her. She screamed and opened her eyes and she saw the entire class staring at her.

She tried to breathe to calm herself down, but she couldn't. Every time she tried, she could only take shallow breaths. Her chest then began to feel heavy and tight. She couldn't take the staring classmates, and so without a moments hesitation, she grabbed her books and fled the classroom. She didn't even bother handing in her test. She just left it on her desk. She ran down the hall to the spot where she made Scott drop the key, and she collapsed against one of the lockers. She just began to sob.

"Kinley?" A voice whispered. It was Stiles. He sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder. She just turned into him and cried. Stiles sat there for the rest of the hour, never moved or said a word.

Kinley heard the bell ring, and it made her jump.

"It's okay, its just...first period's over. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" He asked, his arm still around her.

"No, no. I'm fine." She replied and wiped the tears from her eyes. Stiles then looked at her skeptically. "I just haven't been sleeping. I'm not even sure what just happened." She explained.

"You had a panic attack, but don't worry about it. I used to get them all them time right after my mom died." Stiles told her. "They won't last."

Kinley knew it was just Stiles and his dad, but she had never actually heard Stiles talk about his mom before.

"Oh." She told him, not exactly sure what to say. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom." She said and looked up at him.

"Thanks. It happened a while ago." He responded and then seemed to be done with the topic. "The panic attacks will subside though. It will just take some time."

Kinley nodded and wondered how long they lasted for Stiles. Maybe they never fully ended, but they just got less frequent. "Well, I am hoping sooner rather than later." She said. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her closer to him. The pressure was comforting.

"Do you think this has to do with what you don't remember from the other night? Is that what brought the attack on?" Stiles asked her.

The night flashed in front of Kinley's eyes as he mentioned it. She remembered every detail, but she had no way to explain it. If only Derek was there to help her. He said he had something that might be of use to her, but without him, she might never learn what that was.

"No idea." She answered Stiles. "A lot happened that night and who knows what else my brain has blocked out. It probably has to do with why the doctors kept me. The stress of everything just keeps hitting me all at once. I'll be fine in a few days once the aftershocks, so to speak, wear off." Kinley lied and Stiles nodded, accepting her ideas about the whole thing. "You know what, I think I might just head home for the day. Maybe I can sleep and be more up for this tomorrow." She told him.

Stiles helped her up and took her to her car. She asked if he would tell Penn that she had gone home. He happily obliged and told her to call him later when she had a chance, just to check in. She agreed, gave him a hug and then got in her car.

However, she did not go home. She decided to go to the Hale house instead. Kinley couldn't wallow and dwell on things. They just ate her up inside and always made her feel worse. She had to take control of her fear and do something with it. It was the only way to make the nightmares stop.

If Derek had anything of value, it would be at his house. Maybe she could find whatever he mentioned that night on her own. She drove to the Hale house and already began to feel better. It didn't take long to get to the house. She parked out front. It didn't matter who saw her. No one would question her being here now. She walked into the house, and it was as decrepit as she remembered. She didn't know how she was going to find anything in this mess.

She guessed upstairs was her best bet for finding something. She slowly went up the stairs, fearing a step might break at any moment. She checked a few rooms for anything interesting, and they were all empty expect for dirt and dust. There was one room left to check, and it had more than dirt but not much more. The room had a single mattress, a set of drawers, and an end table with a small lamp. He got electricity in this place? Maybe the lamp was just there because he didn't feel like moving it. She thought. It seemed like something Derek would do.

She started her search through the set drawers. She opened the top and looked through it. There was only t-shirts and a few button down shirts, all of which were wrinkled. She moved to the next one which was just full of jeans and sweats. She pulled the third and it was boxers and socks. She felt weird rummaging through it, but she needed to search everything. However, there was nothing there either. She opened the final drawer and it was full of knick knacks and pictures.

She saw a Hale family photo in front of the house. They all looked happy. Derek looked a decent number of years younger, but she could still tell it was him. He was slimmer and a good bit shorter, but he still had those dark somewhat menacing eyes. It must have been taken shortly before the fire because Derek looked to be around 15. Then there was also random individual photos of Laura, Derek, their mom, and their dad. She found a few small trinkets like a necklace with the same design as Derek's tattoo. She wondered who the necklace belonged to. Then she found something that might be useful. It was a leather bound journal. She picked it up and was about to open it when she someone spoke.

"You know it's rude to go through other people's things when you haven't been given permission, but I guess hunters always feel they're above common decency." Said a voice behind her that made her tense up.

Kinley froze for a moment and then slowly turned."Derek?" Kinley questioned. There he was, just standing there like he did not just have blood pouring out of his mouth days ago. He was leaning casually against the door frame. "You're alive." She stated.

"Yes, I am, and you're trespassing." He responded. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in school." He asked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I should be, but I couldn't really focus. How are you alive?" She asked him. She was still looking at him like she was seeing a ghost.

"It's amazing what some people can come back from." He responded. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why did you break into my house?"

"Besides there being no actual lock and barely a door, I was looking for help. Something more happened after you left. I used my power and cut the alpha's control off from Scott. I don't know how I did it. You said that night before Scott and Stiles came back out of the school that you might have something that could help me understand. So I came looking for it." She explained. "I didn't think you'd mind since I thought, you know, you were dead." She added.

Derek chuckled a little. "I do have something that might help, but my journal is not it." He replied.

Derek crossed to her and took the journal forcefully from her hands and then led her out of his bedroom and back downstairs to the porch. He grabbed two rickety lawn chairs and they sat down to talk.

"So, what do you have then?" She asked, a little impatiently.

"I have some family stories, but they're just that, Kinley, stories. These are legends that have been passed down. They're to werewolves what folktales are to humans. So I have no idea whether or not these are true. Deaton would have a better idea. I am guessing that is why you went to see him. You knew what he used to be."

"I just know that he helps us out every once in awhile. My uncle calls him anytime a werewolf is involved in one of our cases."

Derek gave her a confused look but then nodded and continued to explain. "So I can tell you the story that might pertain to you. But don't take it as truth. I don't know if it is."

"I don't care. It will at least give me somewhere to start looking."

Derek nodded and then began his story.

"When I was younger, my mother would tell me a story before bed. One of them was called, 'The Green Eyed Girl.' It began with a girl born to two magical parents. However, she had no magic of her own. She was just a normal girl. Now before you ask what kind of magic, I don't know. All she said was magic." He explained and then returned to the story. "The girl always wished she had a power but did not dwell on the fact that she was powerless. Instead, she tried to help others in the any way she could.

Then far away from the girl there was a Druid who misused his gifts. He had all the power in the world, and only used it for selfish purposes. He gave himself riches and beauty. But every time he gained something, another lost it. A rival good Druid warned him of his misdeeds, but the evil Druid ignored his warning. One day he took too much and a life was taken. The good Druid could no longer stand by and watch the evil druid continue his misdeeds. So the good druid, cursed the man into a wolf. He said that until someone saved what most thought was an evil creature, the man would remain a wolf forever. Years passed and the evil druid tried so hard to make people see the wolf as a good wolf and not as one that would harm anyone. But no one ever helped him until one day a girl with green eyes appeared.

The wolf was being beaten by a man who thought it was trying to hurt his family even though it had done nothing. The girl saw that the wolf had not harmed the man in anyway and told the man to stop hurting it. The girl told the man that just because he feared the creature that did not mean he could hurt the creature when it had done nothing to hurt him. The man did not take this very well and tossed the girl aside. Before the man could hurt the girl, the wolf transformed back into a Druid and frightened the other man away and saved the girl. The girl thanked him, but the Druid said it was she he should thank. He explained that he had been trapped as a wolf by a rival druid until someone saw him as something other than evil creature. The man thought no one would ever look at a wolf and not fear it. The girl said she deserved no thanks for doing something right.

This is when the Druid had an idea. He decided that to thank the girl, he would give her and her future line his power. The girl refused and said now that the Druid had learned his lesson that he could use his gifts for good. She had lived her whole life without magic, and she could continue to do so. The Druid thanked the girl for her faith in him, but told her that this was the true lesson his rival gave to him. The Druid knew he no longer deserved the power he was given, but someone like this girl did. His powers were a gift that he turned into a plight on the rest of the world. She would never do that. He told the girl that her and her future daughters would keep the power as long as they remained as compassionate and kind as she was. From that day on, the girl kept the power and only used it for good. She then passed down the story to her family and taught them compassion to all others.

Derek finished the story and looked at Kinley who was not quite sure what to do with it. "So you think I'm the daughter of a Druidess who got her power from a druid/wolfman?" She questioned. "Yeah that wasn't helpful."

"I told you I had something. I didn't say it would explain everything. It's an Irish tale, I think. My mom told it and she had Irish background; so that's what I'm guessing if you want to research further. But that's the only time I've heard anything about green eyes."

"Yeah and the green eyes are barely mentioned." She mumbled.

"Well in other versions only the daughters born with green eyes inherited the power, but my mother didn't always tell it that way." Derek told her. "There's also supposed to be a brother somewhere in the story, but I don't remember. It was a long time ago."

"At least it gives me a starting point, but I also have no idea what powers I might have. So far I manipulated Scott's feelings and threw you against a wall...twice. Sorry about that…. And I'm not sure how any of those work either, or if I can get them to work without being under extreme duress." She complained.

"I will keep digging. My mom kept some things elsewhere. Maybe I can find something more. She tended to write down the stories she told. I could easily have missed something. I haven't heard that story in at least 15 years."

"You would do that for me?" She asked, wondering why Derek would help her.

"I will if you help me." He replied.

Kinley should have seen it coming. "What do you want?" She asked and prepared herself for some awful favor.

"I want to stop the alpha, and I think with you, Scott, and myself we can- if we work together. But that means I need you to tell me everything you know so far and I will do the same."

This seemed like a very reasonable request and one she wanted to be a part of anyway. "What's the catch?" She asked.

"I need you to keep your ties with the Argents. If I know what they're planning, I have a better chance of stopping the alpha and also not getting killed by them in the process."

That was one hell of a catch. Kinley was already feeling a strain in her relationship with the Argents since she had still not called Kate back about the night in the school. There was no way she could tell Kate about her power and how she actually survived that night. They would most likely want her dead too. But she needed Derek's help, and it looked like this was the only way. She only hoped he was not lying about possibly having more information. So she reluctantly agreed.

"Good doing business with you, Wesson. Maybe not all hunters are pure evil." Derek said.

"Gee, thanks." Kinley replied, and she shook her head at Derek.

Everything they needed to discuss seemed to be done so Kinley thought it was best to head out. She said goodbye to Derek and headed to her car.

Kinley left Derek's and began to drive home, but she really didn't feel like being alone at the moment. She knew Stiles and Scott had lacrosse practice after school and decided to watch/read while they played. It would at least keep her mind busy from everything going on for a while.

Kinley arrived back at school and wandered down the halls until she bumped into Scott who was not looking too good. His face was pale, and he was sweating. He also seemed to be in his own reality. "You okay, Scott?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked and barely looked at her.

"Sure." She replied, confused.

He pulled her down the hall and into the coaches office and shut the door. "Is this about happened in class? Because you don't have to worry-" She began but Scott cut her off.

"I just...I needed to ask you something." He replied. "Do you, uh,...Do you know if Allison still likes me?" He asked.

Kinley was not sure why we was asking her this question. Lydia would probably know better. "Uh I don't know Scott. I mean I think a part of her always will. Why are you asking?"

"Really?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Yeah, but for now, I think she just wants to be friends. That night in the school was a lot, Scott. She needs some time." She answered.

"Just friends." He repeated her in a low whisper. He then turned and looked at her. He stepped closer and she took a step back

"For now, but I think she'll realize her mistake soon enough when she realizes that you did everything that night to protect her." Scott was beginning to get uncomfortably close to Kinley. "I mean," Kinley said and tried to back away but hit a wall. "She is really missing out on a great guy."

Scott then kissed her hard and pushed her against the wall. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong. She then kneed him in the shin and he fell.

"What the hell, Scott?" She yelled.

Scott seemed to be back for a minute. He mumbled sorry and then left.

Kinley was frozen in place for a while. She couldn't believe what just happened. Eventually, she regained control of her limbs and headed out to the lacrosse field. Practice had barely started, and there was already chaos on the field. Everyone was standing around Danny with shocked looks on their faces.

"What happened?" She asked Stiles as she ran up. Stiles looked very surprised to see her.

"Scott just nailed, Danny." Stiles replied. "What happened to your hair?" He asked.

She felt her hair and noticed her ponytail was falling out.

"It just comes out sometimes." She replied, not sure what to say about what just happened. Kinley then distracted herself by taking a closer look at Danny. He seemed to be alright with just a bloody nose.

What was Scott thinking? It was then that Kinley realized what was going on. Scott kissing her and then hurting one of his friends. Tonight was a full moon, and without Allison, Scott had no control. She wanted to warn Stiles, but Coach interrupted.

"Suck it up and get back on the field!" Coach yelled.

All the guys began to move away from Danny and retake their positions. Before they started practice again, Kinley tried one more time to warn Stiles, but Coach also shooed her off the field. She was forced to sit on the sidelines and wait. She watched them practice for the rest of the afternoon and was only able to warn Stiles about Scott at the end when all the guys headed toward the locker room.

"Stiles, wait up!" Kinley yelled as he followed his teammates back to the school.

Stiles slowed down and Kinley ran to catch up with him.

"Scott. Full moon." Kinley said, a little out of breathe. "No anchor."

"I know." Stiles replied and chuckled at her non-sentences. "He's been out of it all day without her. I have a plan though."

Kinley looked at him quizzically.

"He might not like it, but he can't be trusted right now. So I went through some of my dad's old police things and found these." Stiles rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Doggy is being fenced in tonight. I'm also gonna stick around and keep an eye on him in case the cuffs don't hold, but I think, or I hope, he'll have enough control to not break out. I guess we'll see." He explained and then put the cuffs back into the bag.

"Well, if you..." Kinley started, but then her phone buzzed. She had a text from Derek telling her to meet him back at the house. She looked up from her phone and Stiles was waiting for her to finish her thought. "Oh, Well, I was going to say I can help, but after this morning, I think I need to do some history stuff. Are you okay on your own with him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You need to do some things for yourself every once and a while. If I need anything, I'll call." He told her.

"Okay, great. Otherwise, see you at school tomorrow." She replied.

"Yeah." He said and then ran to catch up with the rest of the team.

Kinley spun on her heels and went to her car. She wasn't trying to hide her new alliance with Derek. However, it was just Kinley's nature to keep people out of things that could harm them or just wasn't their business in the end. She would tell Stiles and Scott eventually, but that time was not now, especially with a full moon crazed Scott.

She drove back to Derek's house and found Derek sitting in the moldy living with a few scraps of papers and a journal in his hands. He gestured for her to join him. She found the least dust and dirt covered chair and brought it next to Derek.

"I found a journal of my mom's that listed some of the powers you might have. Again, this is all from folktales. They might not be accurate." He explained and handed Kinley a list.

The list had quite a few things on it. Two on the list she had experienced. One was telekinesis and the other was empathic manipulation. The list then ranged from being able to shape shift to being able to teleport. There was one that even said she could possibly take the plague away from someone. She looked at Derek with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me. Those are just what she had. I've no idea which ones are true and which ones aren't. I don't even know if this is even the reason why you have powers. But I told you I would keep looking and this is what I found so far." He told her

"No, this is great. It at least gives me something to expect or to even try in dire situations. Thanks."

Derek and Kinley sat there and discussed some things that she might look into when her phone rang. It was Stiles.

"Hey what's up?" Kinley answered.

"Scott." Stiles said angrily.

She walked slightly away from Derek. She did it out of habit because he would hear both sides of the conversation regardless. Stupid werewolf senses.

"Scott what?" Kinley asked.

"He escaped." Stiles said and it sounded like he said it through his teeth. "We need to find him before he gets killed."

"Are you sure? You kinda sound like you want him dead." She replied.

"Part of me does, but not by the Argents. You have to help me find him." Stiles told her.

"Okay, I'm with Derek. He can track Scott by scent. He'll find him." She replied.

Derek must have heard what she said because he took off instantly into the woods.

"You're with Derek but he's-" Stiles started.

"He's alive. I will explain later. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm near the entrance to the forest preserve. I'm pulling onto..." He trailed off.

"Stiles, Stiles!" Kinley yelled in the phone. "Tell me-"

Stiles cut her off. "I'll call you back." He said and hung up the phone.

"Stiles!" She yelled again but there was no one on the other end. "Dammit." She said to herself and went to her car.

Kinley tried to find Stiles with the little information she had, but there was no sign of him anywhere so she headed back to the motel to wait. When she got there, Penn was asleep on her books. Kinley still wasn't sleeping so she decided to do some world history extra credit since she definitely failed her exam.

It was not until about 1:30am that Stiles finally called.

"Hey," She answered. "Is Scott okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Derek got him before he killed Jackson. He might have messed up Jackson's car a little, but that's all. Apparently, Jackson was with Allison and Scott got a bit overly jealous. Derek handled it though. Scott's back home now." Stiles said and this time sounded actually happy about Scott being alive.

"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "You sound better than earlier. Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine now. Sorry, I didn't check in 'til now. I'm with my dad. They found another body. Are you okay? How's Derek?" He replied and Derek's name sounded like acid on his tongue.

"Yeah, Stiles I'm fine. And I swear I was with Derek for a reason. He didn't kidnap me or anything." She replied.

"Okay, good. So are you going to explain why you were with Derek?" He asked.

"Um," Kinley started. "I was at his house looking for anything he might have had on the alpha. I thought he might have something that he hadn't yet felt inclined to share." She lied. She felt that the lie was almost too easy to tell. Sometimes she hated how well she could keep people at a distance.

She just couldn't tell Stiles about the powers she now had. She knew he had accepted Scott and his new supernatural side which probably meant he would accept her too. However, she just wasn't comfortable telling people yet. She also just didn't know much about the whole thing herself and wanted to get a handle on it before too many people were in the know. "When I was there, he caught me snooping through his stuff. We talked and he is going to help us track down the alpha. He wants it gone too." She told Stiles.

"Oh okay. That makes sense. But next time bring back-up with you. The next werewolf's house you break into might not be as nice as Derek….Did I just say 'as nice as Derek?'" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, you did." She laughed. "Life is getting weirder every day, isn't it?" She replied.

"It definitely is and this day needs to end before it gets worse. I'll see you at school." He told her and hung up the phone.


	7. Wolf's Bane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. This is for fan enjoyment only! **

**What did everyone think of the latest episodes? It's looking like a good season to me!**

The next few days went by fairly normal. No one shifted, no one died, and no one went missing. That was almost a miracle for them at this point. Derek had also continued researching for her. So now, it was her turn to repay the favor.

Kinley called Kate Argent and set up a time to meet her. They decided to have, what was going to be an awkward chat to say the least, at a small cafe in town called Luna's on Sunday morning.

Kinley pulled into the parking lot just on time. It took her a few minutes to make herself get out of the car since she really wasn't looking forward to this, but she knew she had to do it. Kate was just going to be full of questions Kinley didn't want to answer.

Kinley walked in and saw Kate in the back of the cafe with her back to the wall, facing toward the door. She saw Kinley and waved her over.

"I was almost expecting to never hear from you again." Kate said in a somewhat joking manner as Kinley approached the table that Kate had acquired for them.

"Sorry, it's been a bit of a stressful week." Kinley replied and sat across from Kate. "I really didn't want to relive that night just yet. I needed time to process."

Nerves were starting to bubble in Kinley's stomach. Kate was a very well-trained hunter, and could pick up on people trying to use her. Of course, Kinley was trained as well and could lie and con with the best of them. She just hoped she was good enough to beat Kate. She reminded herself that she had done this plenty of times to others. It was no different just because this woman was also a hunter. She could do this.

She re-focused herself and listened to the waitress list off specials. The waitress finished her spiel and both Kinley and Kate just ordered black coffee and nothing else.

"So what did happen that night?" Kate asked.

"We do always get straight to the point, don't we?" Kinley replied.

"Of course. No sense in useless chit chat in my opinion" Kate responded. "We are the girls who never stop working."

"True, but didn't Allison tell you everything? Her version of events should be the same as mine." Kinley was able to keep her voice level and calm.

"Yes, but there were events before and after that she has no idea about. That is why I came to you." Kate told her.

"Oh Okay, what do you want to know?" Kinley asked. She didn't want to have to lie and explain things that were unnecessary. It would only make things harder. It was better to only answer specific questions.

"How did you end up at the school that night?" She inquired.

"I was with Stiles. He got a text that said to meet Scott at the school. When we got there, the alpha attacked and trapped us inside." Kinley replied.

Kate looked at her and seemed like she was trying to process Kinley's story. Kate said nothing. Kinley took her silence as her accepting Kinley's version of events as true.

"What happened when you left them in the chem. classroom?" Kate asked a moment later.

Kinley explained how she really didn't remember. She left after Scott, ran into him and the alpha, then she got knocked out, and doesn't know how she made it back to the hallway. That story she had repeated so many times, she almost believed it now. Only two people knew the truth of that night and they were Derek and Scott.

This whole thing felt like an interrogation. She answered each question with confidence. But for some reason, this atmosphere put her in a mode to win this challenge that Kate put in front of her. She was going to lie to Kate and get away with it. She was also going to do it well too.

"Why do you think Scott was at the school in the first place?" Kate asked next.

This one put Kinley a little off her game, but only for a moment. She didn't expect Kate to ask that question, but Kinley didn't let it get to her. "I think it was a prank thing or something. They messed with the school's PA system. I didn't really get it actually. Seemed stupid to me." Kinley replied and took a sip of coffee.

Kate took a moment and then nodded. She seemed satisfied with all her answers and lightened up a bit for the rest of their coffee. She explained how she was leaving hints for Allison to discover the family secret. It would then be up to Allison if she wanted to train, but Kate knew Allison did. She had actually already started training her. Kate just hadn't told Chris yet. Chris was apparently still not on board with Allison learning about the supernatural world.

Kinley lied and told Kate, she had been lying low for the past few days and not searching anything out. Kate told her that was probably best since you never want to be weak when you come into a fight, but Kate warned her not to stay off the field too long or she might get rusty. Kinley agreed, and by then, they were each almost done with their final cup of coffee and felt they had caught up with each other enough. Kinley was about to get up to say goodbye, but then Kate asked her a very intriguing question.

"So do you think you might want to join in on an Argent hunt?" Kate asked.

Kinley nearly spit out her last bit of coffee. Join them? Was Kate crazy? Chris would never allow that. However as Kinley thought for a moment, she realized this might be a good idea. She would know where the Argents were and what they were up to if she was with them. Even stop them if she needed to. However, She was still a little wary about the idea. This was a very easy way for her to expose herself if they saw her help Derek or Scott.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I guess it depends on when." Kinley answered, still trying to make up her mind.

"We have no specific time yet, but the next time we see the alpha were not waiting. We're taking the offensive. I can give you a call when that happens, if you want?" Kate asked, but Kinley knew it wasn't a question.

Kinley thought about it for a moment more. Allegedly, they were going after the alpha as well. So helping them get rid of it would still help Scott and Derek. She had to do it. The risk was worth it. "Yeah, call me. Sounds like fun." Kinley replied with a smirk.

"Great! Next time we catch sight of the beast, you're on speed dial."

"Great." Kinley answered.

At that point Kinley needed to get out of there. She'd had enough time with Kate. She said goodbye and headed home. On the way, she called and informed Derek of her decision. He gave her a quick thanks and then quickly hung up the phone without a goodbye. At least she knew he wouldn't treat her any different after finding out she had powers. That was nice to know.

* * *

It was only a few nights later that Kinley received a call from Kate, and by an awesome coincidence, Derek as well to help out on a hunt. Luckily, she was with Scott and Stiles, and they came up with a plan. Of course like all their plans, this one eventually went up in flames.

Kinley was sent to go with the Argents. She was told that Derek would be tracking the alpha and try to corner it in the school to kill it. If he managed to do it, he would then head on foot to the factories and hid out while Scott and Stiles drove his car as a distraction out to the forest in the opposite direction. So when the Argent's showed up, they would head for the car and Derek would have enough time to escape.

What they didn't plan for was the police being called. The sirens spooked the alpha and it ran off, Derek tried to follow it, but the cops spotted him. Kate Argent was chasing the car when she heard over her police radio that the suspect, Derek Hale, was on foot.

"He's where?" Chris asked into the coms they were all wearing. Kinley was standing next to him. The Argent's placed Kinley, not with Kate in the car even though that is what Kate wanted, but up with Chris by the factories. Kinley guessed Chris didn't trust her, and he was right to think so. He wanted to keep her close.

"He's heading to you and the police are following him." Kate replied. "I'm heading to you."

The boys were no longer the decoys. Kinley hoped they noticed and realized they needed to get over here quickly to help Derek.

"Then whose driving the car?" Chris asked, but before anyone could answer, they saw Derek enter the parking lot of the warehouse.

Kinley and Chris were each perched on a high outside walkway attached to one of the warehouses; so they could see everything. Kinley saw that Chris had spotted Derek and he shot a flash arrow at him. Kinley then shot one in the direction Derek was heading to make sure he turned and took a different route. It caused him to avoid some of the Argent Cousins.

Kinley then saw Derek's car pull into one of the factory paths. It was however, nowhere near him. At least the boys figured out they needed to come and get Derek. She continued shooting arrows to lead Derek closer to them. It only took two or three to make him flee in the proper direction. He was still pretty far off though.

Chris looked at Kinley like he had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm trying to disorient him. If he is dizzy and confused, he'll be easier to catch." She explained and shot another arrow.

Chris seemed to buy it, and let her continue. The boys had then maneuvered the car and were near enough to Derek for Kinley to only need a few more arrows to force Derek toward them. So, she shot the few more arrows, and then Derek was so close to the car that the boys almost hit him. A door then flung open and Derek jumped in. The car then sped away and Derek was gone.

Kinley saw Chris slam his fist on the railing and look at her like she was to blame. Kinley just shrugged in response. There was nothing they could do now. Chris knew that once Derek got in the car and Kate was no longer behind the car that Derek was lost. Chris then nodded his head for Kinley to follow him back down to the ground and to the SUVs. He shook his head the whole way down, making him look very disappointed in how everything went down tonight.

They all piled into the cars and headed back to the Argents for debriefing. On the way Kinley texted Stiles to meet her at the park bench where he found her the night she stayed at his house.

When they all arrived back at the Argents, Kinley was forced to sit through a horribly long debriefing about tonight's events. It was an hour of the Argents discussing everything that went wrong and how to fix it for next time. Truthfully, the whole thing was ridiculously boring. One of them even quoted Patton like they were fighting a war. Kinley knew hunting was serious business, but this all seemed like too much. This was not a family but a military unit. Finally after they seemed to exhaust every scenario they could have played out, they let everyone go.

Kinley left and went straight to the bench to meet Stiles. He was already waiting in his jeep when she got there.

"So what did Derek find out?" She asked Stiles as she got in the car.

Stiles filled her in on the necklace/pendant that Allison had and how Mr. Harris, their chem. teacher, had the given Derek that information. Supposedly, that necklace could lead them to answers. They just didn't know what kind. Also he told her the fact that Mr. Harris knew his information made him a new suspect. They didn't know how he was connected either, but Derek did find out that Laura, Derek's sister, knew something about the fire and passed that information to Mr. Harris for some reason.

It seemed like everyone in this town was connected to werewolves in someway. She wouldn't be surprised if the principal kept a sword in his office for werewolf emergencies at this point.

Stiles told her the plan was to get Allison's necklace and see if they could find anything out about it. Kinley had already done research on it, but apparently, Derek thought there might be something on it or in it that might help them. So Kinley thought they might as well go through with the plan. It couldn't really hurt anything all that much.

After Stiles dropped Kinley off and she walked into the motel room, Penn didn't even ask her where she was. Penn had given up trying to figure out what was going on with her these days. She rarely even saw Penn anymore. Kinley was always out trying to find more clues, meeting with Derek, or just wandering because she couldn't stand the tension in the tiny motel room. Tonight was no different.

Kinley still hadn't been sleeping much. She was still having the same nightmares. She hoped that once she found out more things about her strange powers, she would sleep better, but that was not the case. It had remained the same. At least it was just the normal things going wrong lately. There was no added new stresses.

* * *

Kinley met up with Stiles right before lunch the next day, and he informed her that Jackson knew about Scott's "condition." There goes not having any new stresses to worry about.

"He what!?" She freaked. "How?"

"We don't know." Stiles replied.

"And he said it, he said 'werewolf'?" Kinley asked.

"That's what I asked, but Scott swears he implied it heavily, and if Jackson doesn't get it too, Allison is going to find out. So as you can guess, Scott has completely lost his mind."

Kinley groaned. "Can we ever catch a break?"

"Apparently not." He replied. "And don't argue that no one will believe him. Tried that. If it gets to Allison's dad in any way, Scott's really dead."

Kinley groaned again. They really could never catch a break. The two of them walked into lunch and found Scott sitting alone, looking very stressed out and slightly aggravated. They headed over to him, and she sat across from him. Stiles and Kinley exchanged a wary look and went to sit with Scott.

"Did you get the necklace?" Stiles inquired as he sat next to Scott.

"Not exactly." Scott replied.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"She told me not to talk to her." Scott responded. "at all," He added a beat later.

"So she's not giving you-" Stiles started with his mouth full of food and Scott cut him off.

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott half yelled at Stiles.

"Okay," Stiles said and made a gesture for Scott to calm down.

"Did you find anything else out?" Kinley asked, trying to be hopeful that something could go right today.

Scott then looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic." He told her.

"Alright, don't take your hostility out on me." Kinley replied. "I'm helping. What did you do to get her attention by the way?"

"I sent her old pictures of us when we were together." He replied and saw nothing wrong with what he just did.

"You did what!? Scott, ugh, you really are a moron." She replied and shook her head. Both boys looked at her, not understanding why she was upset or why Allison was upset. God, they were idiots. "Nevermind. What's our other plan?"

"Okay, I came up with a plan 'B' just in case anything like this happened." Stiles told them.

"What's plan 'B,'" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles told him in an exasperated tone.

"What about getting to Harris instead?" Kinley offered. She could feel that Scott did not want to steal from his ex-girlfriend.

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you." Stiles told Scott impatiently.

Scott sighed. He was not a happy puppy right now. She even watched him stare across the cafeteria at Allison or she thought he was looking at Allison.

"Guys, he's watching us." Scott said.

All three of them looked over to the table Scott was staring at and saw Jackson, who was indeed staring at their table. All three took very poor 'act normal' positions. Scott began to flinch.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Scott replied. "Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend like nothing's happening." He told them. Kinley and Stiles looked at Scott but said nothing. Neither knew what to say. "Say something. Talk to me." He told them again.

Stiles flailed a bit trying to come up with something. "I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank."

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say" Scott said in an irritated tone. None of them could believe Stiles literally had nothing to say for the first time in his life.

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles whined. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles told them as he looked back at Jackson.

Kinley and Scott turned to confirm, and he was right. Jackson was nowhere to be seen.

Scott began to frantically look for him. "Where the hell is he?" Scott asked. It then looked like Scott heard something, but he was just focused down at his lunch tray. He seemed intent on trying not to lose his cool. Stiles was still looking around the room, not noticing his friend's trouble. Scott randomly said, "yes," and then refocused on his tray again. Kinley watched him try and remain calm, but the longer he sat there, the worse he got. He even tried to act casual and take a drink of water, but he crushed his water bottle in his hand in the process. Jackson was definitely saying something that was bothering Scott.

"You can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay?" Stiles coached him after he noticed that Scott was listening to Jackson still.

Scott started shaking with anger, and then suddenly he broke his tray in half. Stiles and Kinley both jumped when it broke. He looked up from the broken tray and found Jackson standing by the vending machines in right corner of the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Scott.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jackson was a small problem on their long list of major issues. They still needed to know more about the necklace itself, they needed to know how Mr. Harris was involved, they still didn't know who the alpha was, and Kinley was still trying to find out more about her powers. After all that, Jackson could wait.

After school Stiles said that he had a plan if they couldn't get anything from the necklace. However, the plan needed something that he and Kinley could not provide. Kinley had mentioned once to Stiles that Penn was really good with computers, and he wondered if she could trace the text sent to Allison's cellphone. Kinley knew she could but didn't know if she would. So Kinley thought if she could just get Penn to Stiles house in whatever way she could, and then once there Penn wouldn't be able to refuse. She told Stiles she would bring Penn over after school under the pretense of doing lab work.

After school all three met up and headed to Stiles' house. Penn seemed a little confused while in Stiles' jeep but she kept quiet. They arrived at the Stilinski's and immediately headed upstairs to Stiles' room. They gave Stiles dad a quick hello as they passed him reading the paper in the kitchen. As Kinley entered Stiles' room, she saw Derek leaning against one wall. It didn't surprise her as much as it surprised her cousin and Stiles.

"Derek!?" Stiles almost yelled and then stopped himself.

"He's a wanted-" Penn yelled but Kinley cut her off.

"No, he's not. That's a lie. Scott thought he was dead when he threw him under the bus for the janitors murder. He's not a bad guy." Kinley explained.

"So he's a good guy?" Penn questioned.

Stiles and Kinley both looked at each other. "We're leaving that open for discussion." Stiles told Penn. Kinley saw Derek roll his eyes at their remarks.

"Hey Stiles," Stiles' Dad yelled.

Kinley saw Stiles eyes go wide in fear and then he waved at Derek to hide behind the door.

"Derek, hide." Stiles whispered. "Hey, Dad." Stiles said as he opened the door only slightly, slipped out into the hallway, and then stood in front of door.

"What did you just say?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"I said Daad hi..." Stiles replied. There was an awkward pause, and then Kinley heard Stile's dad speak again.

"Look, I've got something to take care of but, I'm gonna be there tonight, your first game."

"My first game." Stiles repeated. "Well, that's great. Awesome. Good." Stiles replied and sounded a little unenthusiastic and very nervous.

"I'm really happy for you, son, and I hope you know that I'm proud of you." He told told him. Kinley couldn't see Stiles face, but she knew how that made him feel. Of course his response didn't really show it because he was freaking out over Derek.

"Thanks, me too. I'm happy...and proud of... myself." Stiles replied awkwardly.

"So they're gonna really let you play, right?" His dad asked, and he seemed to be trying to get Stiles excited about this opportunity too.

"Yeah, I'm first line." Stiles said and let out a very pathetic "woo!"

"I'm really proud." Stiles' dad said again and you could really hear he meant it.

"Me too...again..I'm." Stiles said and then his dad pulled him into a hug. Stiles tried to keep him from looking into his room and noticing Derek, and it made the whole thing look very uncomfortable for Stiles. Kinley stifled a laugh and looked away.

There was another long pause until Stiles dad said "See ya there." and Stiles replied with "Take it easy."

Kinley rolled her eyes at how badly this boy lied and hid things. Thankfully, he wasn't a full time hunter. He would be screwed. Kinley then heard him let out a sigh of relief and he re-entered the room. Of course, then Derek made things worse by slamming Stiles into the door and threatening him.

"I swear if you say one word." Derek began and was very close to Stiles' face

"Like, 'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun.'" Stiles replied.

Derek backed off and a little but still kept a hand on Stiles.

"That's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles told Derek as confidently as he could which didn't turn out too badly. He even back handed Derek's shoulder.

Derek looked down at his shoulder and then scowled at Stiles. Stiles' tensed up with fear about what Derek might do. However, Derek just let go of Stiles' shirt and then straightened Stiles' jacket. Stiles' smiled and did the same thing to Derek's jacket. Derek did not look happy about it. Stiles then tried to slip away from Derek as coolly as possible, but Derek, not liking that Stiles touched him, didn't allow that. As Stiles moved away, Derek moved his head quickly at Stiles like he was going to hit him and Stiles flinched horribly.

"Oh my God." Stiles let out as he walked away from Derek.

"Alright, that's enough boys." Kinley interjected.

"Did Scott get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No, he's still working on that." Stiles answered, and he was now all the way across the room from Derek in his desk chair. He seemed to like it better away from Derek. "But I do have something else we can try. The night we were trapped in the school. Scott sent Allison a text telling her to meet him there. "

"So?" Derek questioned.

"So, it wasn't Scott." Kinley explained and then turned to Penn. "So this is where I tell you, I got you here under false pretenses." Kinley confessed. Penn looked at Kinley like she was about to walk out the door if she didn't explain. "I need you to use your computer skills to trace a text for us. We need to know where it came from. Please." Kinley begged.

"No, I told you, I am not helping you with this. You said we were doing lab work, and that's what were doing." She replied and sat on Stiles' bed and began taking her books out to start studying.

Kinley let out an annoyed groan and then looked over at Stiles for help. He just shrugged at her, not knowing how to convince Penn. So they started studying and hoped one of them would think of a plan. Derek picked up a book in Stiles room to read to pass the time as they waited for someone to do something. Penn kept looking back at Derek. Kinley could tell he was making her slightly uncomfortable, but that she was intrigued by him as well.

"Okay, but why is there blood on his shirt?" Penn finally asked.

Kinley put her hand to her forehead. Seriously Derek, she thought. You have blood on you now. The probability of convincing Penn to help was getting worse by the minute. Kinley gave Stiles a pleading look for help.

"He gets these horrible noise bleeds." Stiles explained. Derek looked up from his book and he did not look one bit happy with Stiles. However, he didn't do anything, he just went back to his book.. "Hey, Derek." Stiles yelled. Derek looked up, his face angrier than before. "I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles jerked his head toward his dresser.

Derek slammed the book closed and walked over to Stiles dresser. He took off his shirt, which Penn noticed and Kinley could tell she was trying not to stare. Truthfully, Kinley was trying not to stare. The man had amazing abs. However, those abs would never compensate for his attitude problem.

"Stiles," Derek said to get his attention. "This no... fit." He told him.

"Then try something else on." Stiles told him in an aggravated tone.

Derek then put on the brightest shirt Kinley thought he had ever worn. It was a blue and orange striped polo. She tried not to laugh.

"That one looks pretty good? What do you think Penn, huh?" Stiles asked and nudged Kinley's cousin.

"Huh?" Penn whispered. Her cheeks were flushing red.

"The shirt." Kinley told her.

"It's...it's not really his color." She replied and looked down at her book.

Derek proceeded to take off the shirt. "He might play for team werewolf, but he looks good doing, right?" Stiles asked her quietly.

"You're a horrible person." She told him.

"I know it keeps me awake at night." Stiles responded and Kinley stifled a laugh. "Anyway about the text?" He asked.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek yelled. Stiles face just became amused while Derek's remained very angry.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Penn said.

Stiles immediately moved and offered Penn his seat in front of the computer. The moment she sat down and looked at the screen, Stiles did a kind of "wooh hoo!" motion by throwing throwing of his arms in the air in triumph. Penn turned to look at him and he pretended to be stretching. Kinley just laughed at him.

Penn worked for a few minutes, pressing keys and making the computer do things she had no idea it could do. She then spoke up. All of them gathered around her to see what she had found. "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." She pointed to a name on the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles told her and Kinley could tell he couldn't believe what he was looking at and neither could she.

They all just stared at the screen rereading that the text came from a computer at Beacon Hills Hospital registered to one Melissa McCall, Scott's mom.

Derek took a step back to think. Kinley went to sit on Stiles' bed to process this information. Penn just swiveled in Stiles' desk chair, not realizing what this all meant. Stiles began pacing around the room.

"No, there's just no way, no way." Stiles said.

Derek slapped a hand to Stiles chest to get him to stop moving. "Look, it might not be her specifically, but it's someone who has access to the hospital. We have to go there and check." Derek told him.

"He's right," Kinley replied.

"Either way, that's all I can get you." Penn told them. She then looked at Kinley seriously. "Are you really going to look into this?" She asked.

"I have to." Kinley replied and gave Penn the "you understand, you're family" look.

Penn got out of the swivel chair and walked over to sit next to her on the bed. "No, you don't." Penn told her and then whispered. "Some things are best not known."

Kinley knew Penn was warning her about getting too deep into this entire mess. Granted, it was already a little late for that. But it was acting exactly like this that got her parents killed, and Penn didn't want the same for Kinley. However, Kinley didn't care. She knew that sounded selfish but that's what it was. She knew the risks but was willing to go ahead anyway. That's why she had already gotten in this far. She wasn't going to turn back now.

Stiles apparently could hear Penn even with the whisper because he looked at Kinley with a worried expression. Kinley guessed he was wondering what this was about. She hadn't told anyone about her parents and only Derek and sort of Scott knew about her powers. Either way, the whole conversation was overly cryptic for the room.

"I'm going." Kinley sternly told her cousin.

Penn threw up her arms. "Fine. I can't stop you, but let the record show that I tried." Penn then narrowed her eyes at both Derek and Stiles. Neither knew how to react. "I am going home before dad thinks I helped you." Penn told them. She quickly packed up her things, said goodbye, and stomped out of the room.

"So, to the hospital?" Kinley asked pretending that no one just heard what happened.

"Are you gonna..." Stiles started to ask and pointed to where Penn had left.

Kinley succinctly said, "No." and began to pack her things.

Stiles shrugged and then Derek led them out to Stiles' jeep.

When they reached the hospital, Stiles' phone rang. It was Scott. Stiles put him on speaker phone and parked the car. "Did you get the necklace?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I did and it looks exactly like the drawing." Scott replied.

Derek stole the phone from Stiles. "Is there something on the back? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek inquired about Allison's necklace.

"No, no, the thing's flat. And no, it doesn't open." Scott replied to Derek. "There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line." Scott told Stiles.

"That's right, you're first line. You have to go!" Kinley leaned forward from the back seat and said quietly as to not disturb the phone call. "Why didn't leave this to us?" She asked and punched him in the arm.

Stiles made a gesture to everything around him like there was obviously other things that needed to be done over him being on first line in lacrosse. Kinley nodded and understood why he didn't say anything or try to leave, but she was still upset that he wasn't at the game.

"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start." Scott informed him. She could hear coach yelling something in the background.

"Look, if you see my dad can you tell him...Tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? " Stiles asked Scott. Scott agreed and Stiles hung up the phone.

"Stiles, you're not going to make it." Kinley said. "Not if you go with us."

"I know." Stiles replied.

"Just leave us here and go to the game." She told him. "We have it-"

"No." He said vehemently. "I'm not leaving you alone." Kinley had never heard Stiles use that tone. She was not going to argue with it.

"Okay." She replied and sat back in her seat.

"You also didn't tell him about his mom." Derek chimed in.

Stiles actually glared at Derek for about a second but then stopped. Derek was still scary to Stiles. "Not until we find out the truth." Stiles replied.

Derek then looked at Stiles with a glint in his eye. "By the way, one more thing." He told Stiles

"Yeah?" Stiles responded.

Derek then grabbed Stiles head and hit it into the steering wheel.

"Oh God!" Stiles yelled, and put his hand on his forehead where it hit the steering wheel. , "What the hell was-" Stiles started.

"You know what that was for." Derek told him. "Go. Go!"

Kinley and Stiles left the car. Derek remained in the car for the obvious reason; he was still a fugitive. Kinley did start to laugh as they walked toward the hospital doors. She tried to stop. It wasn't all Stiles' fault that Derek had to strip in front of Penn. So she was a little upset that Stiles took the brunt of Derek's anger, but it was almost worth it to see Derek's face while he was trying on Stiles' clothes.

Stiles glared at her. "Sorry." She apologized. "But you have to admit..." Stiles continued to glare so she stopped talking but laughed just one more time. Stiles rolled his eyes at her.

As Stiles and Kinley entered the hospital, she suggested they split up to find Ms. McCall. He said no, on the grounds that the moment you split up in a horror movie, you die. Kinley consented even though his reasoning was ridiculous, and they traveled together. They went to Mrs. McCall's usual station but didn't find her. They headed to the ER, but she wasn't there either. Now, they were just aimlessly wandering. Stiles' phone rang, and it was Derek. Derek said he wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah, I said we can't find her." Stiles answered. Kinley just yelled in the background about how they had barely been in here a few minutes and to give them time. "He want's us to ask for Jennifer." Stiles told Kinley covering up the microphone on his phone. Kinley gave Stiles' a confused look and he explained. "She works with his uncle."

She nodded and the two headed toward his uncle's room. The room was only located one floor up from where they were. They headed up the stairwell and down the hall to his room. When they got there, there was no one there. The room looked like no one had stayed there in a while. It seemed like an ordinary unoccupied hospital room. This was not good.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles informed Derek, still on the phone. "He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles explained further after a brief pause.

There was a brief pause where Derek wasn't talking. Then suddenly Kinley heard quick muttering from Stiles' phone, but she couldn't understand what Derek said. Stiles listened, and as he did, his eyes went wide, and he closed the phone. He quickly grabbed Kinley's hand to move her, but it was too late. They both turned to run out of the hospital, but there was Derek's uncle Peter standing in their way, staring down at the two of them.

Kinley recognized him from the family photos and the newspaper articles. His face was still half scarred from the burn. She could tell that a handsome face lived underneath the horrific burns. But aside from the burns, everything else about him looked healthy and strong. That was when she realized that Peter was the alpha. Shit! She thought.

"You must be Stiles and Kinley." Peter said cooly.

The two of them backed up away from Peter further down the hall. They turned to run again, but Kinley guessed Peter's nurse, Jennifer, was blocking their way this time. They were trapped.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked with a devilish smile. "Visiting hours are over."

"You..and him...You're...You're the one who...Oh my G-...And he's..." Stiles stammered. "Oh, my God, We're gonna die. We're gonna die." Stiles repeated and just kept looking at the two back and forth.

Kinley was trying to think of a way out of here. If only she could use her powers at will. That would be really nice right about now. She knew she had chance if there was only one of them but it would be hard to take on two and protect Stiles. She was at a loss.

Then suddenly, Derek came out of nowhere elbowed Jennifer in the head and knocked her out cold. If this wasn't a horrible situation, it would have been kind of funny.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said lightly.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Stiles, Kinley get out of the way." Derek told them.

"Oh Damn." Stiles said and pulled the two of them down to the floor.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose. One of my own family?" Peter asked Derek.

Derek didn't seem to be in the mood for chit chat. He just growled and lunged for Peter. A fight began.

Stiles stumbled trying to pull himself and Kinley out of the fray. He managed to get them off the floor. He then pulled them out of the hallway and down another. Kinley could hear crashes and growls behind her. He was about to make them round another corner to another part of the hospital when Kinley pulled free.

"C'mon, Derek has it handled." Stiles told her and gestured for her to follow him.

"Like last time?" Kinley questioned. She knew they were both thinking about the night they basically saw Derek die.

Stiles had no response.

Kinley could still see the black blood pouring out of Derek's mouth. It made her shiver. "I've to go help him. You go! You shouldn't be in the middle of this." She informed Stiles and ran back before he could stop her.

When she got back to the hallway where the fight originated, she saw Derek sprawled out on the floor, face down and Peter was talking to him and slowly moving toward his body on the ground.

"Do you have any idea what if was like for me during those years?" Peter spoke. "Slowly healing, cell by cell."

Kinley ran to Derek's side and tried to to help him up, but he was too heavy and weak. She couldn't move him. Derek was spitting blood onto the floor. Peter was just getting closer.

"Even more slowly coming back to consciousness" Peter continued. "Yes, becoming the alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."

Kinley had heard enough. She gave up on trying to get Derek up and jumped to face Peter alone. She hit him in the gut, but it mostly hurt her hand. He did stumble a little from the hit. He then took a swing at her, but she ducked and he missed. She got back up and tried to land another hit, but she was blocked every time. The last punch she threw, Peter grabbed her fist and forced her to her knees on the ground.

"You really think you have a shot, little girl. You're barely a hunter. Derek couldn't even stand up to me, and you want to try. I will say it is a noble but also wasted effort." Peter told her in a cold voice.

Kinley was writhing in pain. Her hand felt like it was breaking. She kept pushing. She began to feel that electric hum run through her veins.

"You know I tried to tell Derek what was happening. I tried to warn him." Peter explained.

A sudden burst of energy emitted from Kinley causing Peter to fly backward and hit a near by wall. While Peter was temporarily indisposed, Kinley ran back over to Derek and forced him to get up. He had healed a little and could at least support some of his weight. She had him over her shoulders and was trying to carry him out of the hallway. They weren't moving quick enough though. So instead of trying to outrun Peter, she ducked into an exam room to buy time. The room was small, it had one exam bed, a bunch of tools and a mirror sitting on top of one of the tables. She did not buy them a lot of time. Peter walked in only a few seconds after Kinley propped Derek up against the back wall on the floor.

"That hurt." Peter said to Kinley and slapped her so hard she hit the wall where Derek was and fell to the ground.

She twisted in such a way that her ankle was now throbbing. She tried to get up, but pain was coursing through her. She also felt too tired to move. Using her power must have drained her of energy.

"I was going to wait, for dramatic flair but.." Peter started to say. He then spun the mirror on the table and watched himself heal fully. His face no longer showed any scarring. It was like nothing had ever happened to him. He looked like the handsome young man in the photo. His blue eyes shined and his short light brown hair laid perfectly on his head in short waves.

"...When you look this good. Why wait?" He finished. He slowly moved toward Derek and Kinley. He looked at them on the floor. "Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all we're family." He said with all the fake sincerity he could muster.

As Kinley sat there and watched all of this, she couldn't help but think about Stiles. She could die at any moment and she thought about Stiles. She knew she might not get out of this room alive, and all she could do was hope Stiles would survive all of this. She really hoped he had gotten out and was headed to the lacrosse game. Why didn't she fight him harder to make him go to the game and not come with her here? At least he was not in the room with them now. He at least had a shot. She was kicking herself for letting him get involved. She knew he was partly involved because of Scott, but it was her fault that he was in the middle of this current fight. If she got out of this, she was not going to drag him or let him convince her into dragging him anywhere.

Peter turned and looked at Kinley. She glared back at him with no fear. Just because he had caused her nightmares, didn't mean she was going to allow him to keep doing so.

"I don't, however, trust you." He told her. "But, you do intrigue me. I'll be back for you." He told her.

Kinley was about to make some quip, but before she could, she felt a hard hit to the side of her face, and she blacked out.


	8. Co-Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. This is all for fun! Thanks!**

Kinley woke up yet again in a place that she had no recollection of getting to. At least this time, it wasn't a hospital room. She looked around and saw the messy room of one Stiles Stilinski. Stiles was slumped over his desk, asleep and snoring. She glanced at the clock and it was around 5am. The sun was just coming into the bedroom, but the room was still pretty dark.

Kinley pulled the blanket off herself, and noticed that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. They were a little scuffed with dirt and blood, but they weren't too bad. Over the years, she had become very good at getting gore stains out of her clothes. These ones wouldn't prove much of a challenge.

She got out of the bed to check on Stiles. As she stepped off the bed, pain stunned her. Her ankle was throbbing. Then she remembered what happened last night when Derek's uncle Peter smacked her into a wall and caused her to twist her ankle. She couldn't believe it still hurt this much. She tried to ignore the pain and limped over to Stiles at his desk. She touched his shoulder, and he jumped so high out of his chair he smacked Kinley in the face.

"Ow!" Kinley yelled. "Stiles!"

"Oh god! Kin, sorry!" He said and got up from the chair. "I didn't know you were awake."

"You could've fooled me." She retorted holding her hand to her throbbing nose. "How did I get here?" She asked.

Stiles led her back to his bed before he answered her question. He watched her hurt ankle the whole way as if to make sure she wouldn't hurt it any further. Not that he could really do anything.

"I waited in front of the hospital for you. I saw Derek and Peter leave, but you never came out. So I went in to look for you." He explained.

"What? Stiles! I told you to leave!" She yelled.

"Yeah, and if I would've listened, you'd be alone on the floor of that hospital right now bleeding out or who knows." He argued.

"I wouldn't be bleeding out." Kinley muttered under her breath. She barely had any physical wounds besides her ankle and a couple bruises.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "Someone needed to get you out of there, so I did."

Kinley got off the bed and closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down by pacing Stiles' room, but it didn't work at all. She began to slightly freak out and her words became frantic and quick. "What if they saw you when they came out? What if there were other wolves there watching, waiting for anyone to go in and get me. What if it was a trap? What if Jennifer saw you? What if...Stiles...I..." . She trailed off at the end not being able to get the words out. She just saw Stiles dead in a million different places in a million different ways all at once. She fought tears. She was not going to break down after another bad night. This was becoming pathetic. She was stronger than this. She always had been. She took a deep breathe and recomposed herself.

"Oh, oh God, I'm sorry," He sputtered, realizing how upset she really was. "I'm sorry." He said again. He moved her back to the bed and put his hand on her back. "But I couldn't just leave you there." Stiles whispered.

Kinley moved away from him on the bed and turned to face him directly. She was determined to have a steady voice as she spoke. She wiped any tears that may have still been on her face to look as serious and in control as possible to make Stiles listen. Of course, that didn't mean he would. "Yes, you could've and next time you will!" She demanded.

Stiles clenched his jaw and looked away from her as if to stop from saying something. He then threw his hands behind his head and stood up from the bed to look down at Kinley. "No, I couldn't and I won't." He stated angrily back to her and sounded somewhat like a child having a temper tantrum.

"Yes, you will!" Kinley stood to match him and she did match his child-like tone but not his height. He was a good half a foot taller than she was, so standing didn't make her anymore intimidating.

"No I won't!" He stated, still sounding like an angry kid, and he took a step closer to her to show he was not backing down.

"Yes. You. Will." Kinley replied and glared at him. She also took another step forward. They were inches apart now.

Stiles glared at her for a moment and then sighed and turned away from her. He seemed defeated and his tone became more somber. "Kin, don't you get it? I can't because I...because I..." He stammered and couldn't finish the sentence.

"You what?" She demanded and threw her hands in the air impatiently. What could possibly make him need to have to- but then her thoughts were cut off. Stiles quickly turned, grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, pulled her tightly to his body and kissed her. He placed his other hand on the side of her face and pulled her up to him. She was on her tiptoes following his hands and lips. He pulled away. Kinley was too stunned and breathless to say anything, and even if she could have thought of something to say, it wouldn't have mattered. Stiles walked out of his room and slammed the door.

What just happened? This came out of nowhere, right? They had been friends, always just friends. Kinley dropped on to Stiles' bed and was not sure what to do next. Also, Stiles had just left her in his room. So, she had no idea when she should go. If she left now, she would just follow him. Instead, she just remained on his bed until she felt enough time had passed to let him get a head start.

* * *

Kinley did the mature thing after what had happened between her and Stiles. The mature thing obviously being to avoid it altogether, right? Okay, so Kinley could handle physical confrontation with any demon creature, just not a verbal or emotional confrontation with an actual human person. Luckily, Stiles didn't seem to want to contact her either. However, she did get a fairly surprising phone call anyway.

Early that morning, Kinley was forced to forget about the Stiles thing at least for the time being when she got a call from Kate Argent, asking her to come over as soon as she could. She wasn't sure what could be so important this early in the morning, but she left Stiles' house and headed over to the Argent's quickly regardless. She left Stiles a note on his desk as she left, saying she would talk to him later. However, she just wasn't sure when later would be. She was pushing for years.

She got to the Argent house, and Kate led her into the garage.

"We have a lead on the second beta." Kate informed her. "We think it is one of the lacrosse players."

Kinley's heart started beating faster. Did they figure out it was Scott? How could they? He hadn't even been near the attacks lately. Her head went crazy with fear, but she tried to keep her face calm. She waited and prayed that Kate didn't say his name.

"We think it's Jackson Whitmore. You're friends with him, right?" She inquired.

Kinley's heart rate went down little and her breathing evened slightly. Of course, them thinking it was Jackson was still a problem, especially since Jackson knew it was Scott. The moment they confronted him, there was no reason why he wouldn't out Scott to save his own ass.

"I wouldn't exactly say 'friends.'" Kinley replied, remaining collect and even toned. "What makes you think it's him?"

"He has these claw marks on the back of his neck. I saw them at the lacrosse came last night. Usually, it takes a bite to change you, but if the claws go deep enough, that could cause the change too. We thought you could get close to him and see what you could find out."

Just as Kate was asking Kinley to do this, Allison walked into the garage. Thank god, Kinley thought. This gave her time to think of an excuse to not follow around Jackson. She really didn't want to do recon on him. He barely liked her as it was and stalking him was not going to help that.

"Oh, sorry." Allison said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting." Kinley said. "I was just having coffee with your aunt. But we're finished now."

"Do you need something, Allison?" Kate asked. Kinley could tell that Kate was hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh no, I was just looking for my bow. I wanted it for something today." Allison replied.

Kate lost all the aggravation she had with Allison when she heard this. She quickly went up to the wall and grabbed a bow for Allison from the garage wall lined with weapons and handed it to her.

"Hey Kinley, Lydia and I were going to go shopping and some other things. I was going to call and ask if you wanted to come but since you're already here...I mean you're welcome to join us." Allison asked.

"Oh." Kinley responded, surprised. Her and Allison had been at a little distant lately, ever since the night in the school. She wondered why she was asking her to do something now. Usually, Kinley would have said no, but this gave her an excuse to avoid Stiles for a little while and avoid Kate's assignment, so she readily agreed.

"Yeah, that sounds really fun." Kinley replied and looked at Kate for a confirmation that is was really okay to ditch out on her assignment of tailing Jackson and go with Allison.

"A girls day with a weapons. Who could say 'no' to that. You girls have fun, but be careful." Kate told them. Kate gave Kinley a stern look that meant keep an eye on Allison and make sure no one got hurt while they played with the deadly weaponry. Kinley nodded back

Kinley was slightly surprised that Kate was okay Kinley ditching her assignment, but then she realized that that Kate was just happy to see Allison with her bow in her hands again.

The three left the garage and Kinley waited by the door with Kate for Allison to get her jacket so they could head out.

"I'm going to have Chris check on Jackson. But still keep an eye on him? We have to be vigilant about these things." Kate said.

"Yeah, sure." Kinley replied.

"Also, I've been leaving some 'hints' for Allison to find out about our little family secret. But I still don't want you to say anything. She'll get her answers when she needs to. I want them to come from family. Okay?"

"Not a problem." Kinley replied and then Allison started walking down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Allison asked.

"Yup." Kinley replied, and they left to go and pick up Lydia.

As Kinley left with Allison, she sent Stiles a quick text to watch out for Jackson and to not let Chris Argent near him. She thought she would hear something back since this was kind of a big deal, but she didn't hear anything back.

* * *

Kinley knew that Allison wanted to use her bow for practice today, but she didn't expect to have Lydia hiking through the woods with them. She thought target practice might be later in the day after all the girly nonesense. The whole scene was just very odd. Lydia was in low heels and a dress traipsing through the woods, looking very out of place and Kinley and Allison were trudging through the trail like it was nothing. This group didn't belong in the woods together.

Lydia and Kinley just followed Allison until she stopped. Allison threw down the weapons and turned to Kinley and Lydia. They were in an open part of the woods that had one large tree at the end. Kinley guessed that was their target.

"Allison, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a 5 mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia told her, out of breathe.

Allison just turned around and ignored Lydia's complaining. "Oh before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

"Did he?" Lydia replied. Kinley could see the strain in Lydia's face. Lydia was trying to remain cool even though she probably wanted to kill Allison with the bow at that moment.

"Yeah." Allison replied. "Just as friends. But I wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." Allison told her.

"Wait," Kinley interrupted when she realized she had no idea what was going on. Last time she checked, Lydia and Jackson were a couple. She really had been out of the loop for a while. "Did you and Jackson break-up, Lydia?"

"We decided to go different ways." Lydia told her nonchalantly while examining her nails to further try and show that she did not care. Kinley could tell she did. "It was mutual which is why that's fine if Allison wants to go with him" Lydia continued. "...as long as it's just friends." She added quickly.

"Well yeah, It's not like I would take him to Coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything." Allison said and then looked at Kinley with a devilish glare.

"Whoa, hey," Kinley replied. "I can explain that."

Allison raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Scott was not in his right mind that day and the moment we kissed, I pushed him off. I don't know what was happening, but before he kissed me, he asked if there was a possibility that you still had feelings for him." Kinley explained quickly and probably incoherently. "I swear neither one of us wanted what happened."

Allison laughed which thoroughly confused Kinley. "Don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm just happy to know that you wouldn't lie to me, especially about something important." When Allison said those last few words, Kinley could tell she was not just talking about Scott anymore. Kinley ignored it.

"So are we shooting arrows or what?" Kinley asked and picked up one of the arrows to change the subject.

Allison had brought a variety of different arrows along with the bow. Kinley knew what all of the different kinds of arrows did, but it seemed Allison and Lydia did not. Apparently, now was the time for Allison to test them all out. A few were just the armor piercing ones, and those landed in the tree, and became impossible to get out. Then she grabbed one of the flash bomb arrows.

"What does that do?" Lydia asked as Allison screwed on the flash arrow.

"We're about to find out." Allison replied.

"Maybe not those." Kinley jumped in without thinking. How was she going to explain that she knew what those were. "I mean they look more dangerous than the other ones. We don't want anyone to get hurt." She said and fumbled with her words.

"What's the worst that could happen." Allison replied. Kinley had no answer without revealing too much, and so she had no choice but let Allison do what she wanted. Allison then aimed the bow at the trees, pulled back her arm, and released the arrow. The arrow struck the tree and a burst of white light flooded out of it. All three girls jumped and covered their faces. Then after a few seconds, the arrow just burned while being stuck in the tree.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked and was unable to look away from the burning arrow.

"I don't know." Allison replied and then looked at Kinley like she knew something.

"I told you it looked dangerous." was all Kinley could come up with to say.

Allison was staring down Kinley, waiting for more of an answer. Kinley looked away and ignored Allison's intense stare. She wouldn't reveal anything to Allison. She promised and she was going to keep that promise. Of course, Allison knew a lot more than Kate even realized. Allison had put together that Kinley was a key to finding some of the answers she was looking for. And if Allison was the girl Kinley had known her to be, she was not going to give up any time soon. Kinley was trapped in the middle and did not like it at all.

Lydia interrupted the awkward moment they were sharing. "Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asked sarcastically.

Before they could answer, both Kinley and Allison heard something. Allison handed her bow off to Lydia. "Hold this." She told Lydia.

"What? Why?" Lydia asked, freaked out by both Kinley and Allison's sudden change in demeanor.

"Because I thought I heard something." Allison replied.

"So what if you heard something?" Lydia replied.

"So I want to find out what it is." Allison told Lydia and started walking away, Kinley had no choice but to follow. Allison only had an idea of what could be out there. Kinley knew.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Kinley reassured Lydia before she walked away with Allison

"Well what if that nothing is something and that something is dangerous?" Lydia asked.

Without even turning around Allison said, "Shoot it." and continued to where she heard the sound.

The two girls walked slowly barely making any noise as they moved. Allison really had been trained without knowing it, Kinley decided.

"Are you sure we should be looking for trouble?" Kinley asked in a low whisper.

"You didn't have to follow me." Allison replied, slightly angry.

Kinley just rolled her eyes and followed the girl. Allison was nothing if not determined. Allison's family secrets were finally getting to the girl and she was beginning to rebel. Kinley hoped they told her soon or they would have one angry teenager on their hands.

They walked a little farther out of the clearing and were in a heavy wooded area with lots of trees for cover. Both Allison and Kinley heard a stick break, and they turned quickly to see. Allison had something in her jacket and pulled it out as she turned around to face whatever was behind them. Then without even looking, she tasered it. Kinley had to admit Allison had good reflexes, but she still needed to learn to pay attention because what she shot was not anything harmful, well not harmful to her. It was Scott.

Scott dropped to the ground instantly and began to convulse. "Scott?" Allison whispered to herself. "Scott!" Allison said as she actually realized what she did. She ran over to him and Kinley could tell Allison felt horrible.

"Trigger finger!" Scott said through his groans of pain.

Allison looked at her hand and said, "Oh god!" and dropped the taser. "Oh god, oh god. I'm so, so, so sorry." She told Scott as she knelt by his side.

Kinley stood a little bit back, and she knew it was awful, but tried not to laugh. Allison had just tasered her first werewolf who just happened to be her ex-boyfriend. It shouldn't be funny, but it was. Kinley stifled her laughter.

"Ohh. No, it's my fault. Totally my fault." Scott said.

Allison ignored his statement. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scott replied but convulsed half-way through the sentence.

Kinley stifled another laugh. This was not funny. This was not funny. She chanted in her head.

"I didn't know it was you. If I would have know it was you, I..." Allison started.

Scott cut her off. "Still would have pulled the trigger?" Scott joked. At least Scott was also seeing the humor in this situation.

Allison laughed a little, but she was clearly still worried about Scott. "No! Of course not." She answered him. "Seriously, I-I'm so sorry." She repeated. She pulled the two ends of the taser off of Scott. He grunted in pain but seemed okay. "Are you sure you're okay?" Allison asked again.

"Yeah," Scott replied. "I think so." Scott propped himself up on his elbows, looking much better.

"So what were you doing here anyway, Scott?" Kinley asked and raised an eyebrow. "Were you following us?" She joked.

Scott didn't seem to like the joke. "No. Not at all." He said quickly, trying to convince Allison that he was definitely not doing that in any way. Kinley was having a hard time keeping a straight face while he answered. "Um your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes, and I was hoping to catch you alone." He said and on the last word 'alone' looked at Kinley like she was not welcome.

"By following me?" Allison asked.

"Well...yeah." Scott admitted and gave Allison a shy smile.

"What for?" Allison asked.

"Well..." Scott started to say and then reached into his pocket. "I found this at school." He pulled the necklace that he had stolen from Allison's room out of his pocket.

Allison gasped. "Thank god! I was beginning to think it was stolen" She told Scott and began to put the necklace back on.

"No, no, not stolen." Scott said and couldn't help but look at Kinley. "Definitely not stolen by anyone." He said very unconvincingly. Kinley rolled her eyes at the love struck puppy. He could barely lie to Allison. Allison, however, was too excited to have her necklace back to notice Scott's horrible lying skills.

"Well thanks you for finding it." She told him. "And for bringing it."

"You don't think I'm a total stalker now, do you?" Scott asked.

It took everything in Kinley not to groan at his statement. He was really worried about that right now? He really needs to sort out his priorities.

Allison jokingly thought about his question before she answered. "Hmm...no. I just think you're weird. Like you always are." Allison told him.

Scott fully sat up and looked at Allison. Kinley now felt very uncomfortable like she was invading on a personal moment. "I'm just gonna go check on Lydia. You guys get back to...ah...bye." She stammered and left the two lovebirds alone.

Kinley wandered back to Lydia who was standing frozen with the bow. She walked up to the terrified girl and took the bow from her hands. They then waited for Allison's return. She was expecting it to be awhile before Allison showed back up to the clearing where Lydia and Kinley were waiting, but she arrived only moments after Kinley.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing. Scott just found my necklace and gave it back." Allison answered. "You two ready to go and shop?" She asked.

The two other girls nodded and they all walked out of the forest.

The three girls went shopping for dresses for the formal and none of them found anything. It felt like torture to Kinley. She hated trying on clothes, and she was pretty sure that she was not going to the formal anyway. Since they didn't have any luck, they decided that they would try another store on another day. Kinley really didn't want to, but Lydia did not really give people choices when it came to these sort of things. They were more like demands.

Allison dropped Lydia off at home first and then was going to take Kinley home but pulled off to the side of the road before they reached the motel.

"What are you doing?" Kinley asked and was somewhat scared of the response she was going to get.

"I want to talk to you about something." She said.

"Okay." Kinley replied and turned to face Allison. Kinley knew what this was going to be about and was not sure how she was going to handle it.

They sat there awhile in silence. Allison just kept looking at her hands.

"Are you sure 'talk' wasn't code for 'sit here?'" Kinley asked.

Allison came out of her daze and looked at her. "Sorry, I just...this is a little hard to start. I know I have been a bit of a bitch to you today." She told Kinley

"I really didn't notice." Kinley lied.

Allison laughed. "It's just that. I don't want you to think I'm crazy or that what I'm about to say is ridiculous."

"I promise, I won't." Kinley said very seriously.

Allison exhaled like she was ready to let everything out. "It's about my family, and I think you might know more than I do which I realize sounds crazy enough."

"Okay, tell me what you know." Kinley replied because she didn't want to reveal anything more than she had to. Kate would not be happy, and it might put Allison in more danger.

"A little while ago, I caught them in a lie. A small one. When my aunt first arrived, she had car trouble, and my dad said it was a flat tire, but she said she needed a jump start." Allison told her.

Kinley knew what night she was talking about. This was night that Kate got attacked by the alpha. The night her window got smashed in from the claw coming through it.

"Maybe they just got confused. That doesn't sound too inconceivable." Kinley replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. And then I found glass on her car like her window had been smashed in." Allison replied and took a moment to assess Kinley's reaction.

Kinley kept silent, hoping Allison had more or she would just have to lie to the poor girl. She really didn't want to lie, but If this was all she was basing her attitude on, it was barely even circumstantial. She would have to lie.

"I've been overhearing some strange conversations." Allison continued. "I think some of it has to do with Derek. I think that he's not..."

Kinley cut her off. That was all she needed to hear to know that this was no longer a conversation Allison should be having with her. "You shouldn't be telling me about this. You should go to your Dad." Kinley told her.

"I would. I've tried, but both my parents brush me off."

Kinley almost didn't want to say it, but Allison did have a right to know what her family was doing, especially now that it would affect her. She was no longer a third party. It was her ex-boyfriend that they would soon enough be after. And Kinley knew that Kate might not be the best person to go to. She was more than a little unpredictable and trigger happy, but she was the only one that would tell Allison the truth.

"What about your Aunt?" Kinley suggested.

"I thought about that, but I was wondering if you would come with me. She trusts you and talks about how great a friend you could be to me. I think she would be more willing to reveal more if you were there."

"Oh," was all Kinley could think to say. Allison looked at her pleadingly. "I would. Really, I would, but I think this might be something that you deal with alone. It's between you and your family. I have a feeling that if you go to Kate, she'll tell you the truth." Kinley told the very confused girl.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I am. And if they don't, come back to me, and I will let you know what I know. I swear though, it's better if you hear it from them. There are reasons for secrets and lies. They're there to keep you safe. If your family thinks you not knowing is best, I don't want to contradict them, but I also won't lie for them either. So, it'll be your choice to get answers if they don't tell you." Kinley warned.

Allison nodded. She then started the car and drove Kinley home.

"Thank you." Allison told her as Kinley got out of the car.

"No problem." Kinley replied and shut Allison's car door.

Kinley had come home and lounged a bit. Her uncle was still gone, researching a nearby case and Penn was doing homework. Penn informed her that she was having a friend over soon, and Kinley took that as find somewhere else to be. Kinley had no problem with that. She decided she would just start her evening insomnia walk early tonight.

As she headed out the door, she saw Greenberg coming up the walkway to the motel. So that was Penn's new 'friend'. She said hi and continued walking. She had barely been wandering 10 minutes when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the screen and saw Stiles was calling. She ignored it and let it go to voice-mail. If it was important, he would tell her. Moments later her phone buzzed again indicating a voice-mail.

"Hey, uh, I know things are weird between us right now, but I was wondering if I could join you on your nightly wanderings? I...I've just had a...a...um...bad night at home and need to get out. Let me know. Bye." Stiles said and the voice-mail ended.

Without a moments hesitation, Kinley dialed Stiles' number. "Hey," she said and there was a brief amount of silence. Instead of waiting for him to say anything she just said,"I'm on Posey street right by the bowling alley. I'll wait here."

She heard him let out a breath. "Okay, be there in a few." He said and then hung up.

Kinley waited on a nearby bench for Stiles. Seven minutes later he pulled up in his Jeep and got out.

Kinley got up off the bench and walked toward Stiles. He didn't look like the normal Stiles that she was used to. Even in a crisis, he always had this glint in his eye of amusement. There was no amusement now. He almost looked a little dead. She walked more quickly to him and wrapped her arms around him. He let some of his weight fall onto her. She was strong enough to handle it. She didn't let go until he let her go.

"So how was your day with the girls." He asked as he pulled away from her. He began to walk down the street the way Kinley always went when she took her walks. He somehow knew which way she went.

"It was fun." She replied and fell in step with Stiles as they walked. "Well, sort of. We went formal dress shopping. So Lydia had fun." Kinley replied, trying to make Stiles smile.

"That's nice." He said, and it came out relatively monotone.

"How are you?" She tried to change the subject.

He ignored her attempt. "Did you guys find anything?" He asked and kicked a rock in front of him.

"No but we're going again sometime this week. Of course, I'm not sure why I'm going with them. I've never been one for formals." She replied.

"Huh." He said and nodded. Then they walked in silence for a while.

"How was your day?" She asked again,trying to get him to open up.

"Do you mind if we just walk?" He asked.

Kinley shook her head no, and they continued in silence.

Kinley never found out what happened that night. He didn't want to talk about it then, and she was not going to make him. She figured out it had something to do with his dad when he mentioned he knew more things about the case. But Stiles never went into detail about how he got that information from his dad. All Kinley knew was that he was upset, and that he needed a friend. It's all she needed to know.

That night the two of them walked in silence around Beacon Hills just being there for one another. He just needed a friend and a distraction and she was happy to be that for him. She remembered nights in her life where she wished she had a Stiles to call upon like this. So she had no trouble just walking in silence until he wanted to go home.

They were completing their third circle around the town when Stiles phone rang. Kinley saw that it was Scott.

"Hey!" Stiles said in his usual tone. Kinley guessed he didn't want Scott to know he was hurting. "What!?" Stiles said. Whatever Scott said, it was big and most likely terrifying news by Stiles reaction. "How?...Fine...Wait, I think I have an idea. What kind of car does he have?...Okay, where are they? ...Just give me a few minutes, and I think I can do something." Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Kinley. "Scott's mom is out with Derek's Uncle."

"What!?" Kinley replied in the same tone Stiles' just said it.

"That's what I said." He quickly started walking to where he parked the jeep. "We have to go and stop it. He said they were going to a restaurant close by. If we can get to them before they get there, maybe we can do something."

"Do something, like what? Hit him with your car?" Kinley said as a joke, but Stiles looked at her like that was a possible plan. "No, we are not hitting him with your car!" Kinley shouted.

They made it back to the jeep and climbed in. Stiles peeled away so fast that the tires screeched. He drove toward the restaurant and found Peter's car. As they followed it, Peter pulled over for some reason. Kinley and Stiles looked at each other. Did Peter know they were following him, Kinley thought. Stiles shrugged and then got that glint back in his eye. He had an idea and most likely a bad idea. He drove closer and closer until it looked like he was going to hit Peter's car. Then Kinley realized that he really was going to hit Peter's car. Before she could tell him no, he banged into the bumper of Peter's silver sedan.

"Are you serious!?" She asked him. He just shrugged and jumped out of the car to face Mrs. McCall.

"Oh, are you kidding me!? Stiles!" yelled as she walked around to the back of the car to see the damage.

"Mrs. McCall?" He asked, lying through his teeth as he got out of the car. Kinley hopped out too to see what exactly Stiles plan was.

"Yes!" Mrs. McCall responded.

"Wow this is crazy." Stiles said. "What a coincidence, huh?"

Kinley watched Peter, and it looked like he was saying something, but Kinley couldn't hear it. Maybe Scott could though. He must be around here somewhere. Kinley walked behind Stiles Jeep, and as she walked, she heard Stiles say something about Mrs. McCall and Peter coming out of nowhere and Mrs. McCall just yelled in response. Stiles was really good at being a distraction. Stiles then suggested calling the cops which Kinley knew Peter would not like. She found Scott behind the jeep crouched down, and he looked like he was intently listening. Kinley saw a look of horror cross his face, and then he jumped up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" She asked him.

"Jackson. Derek has Jackson, and I think he is gonna kill him." Scott said and then took off.

Kinley didn't even want to stop him. She wanted to follow him and help. Maybe she could get through to Derek on how stupid he was being for trusting Peter all of a sudden. However, she did not get her chance to follow Scott because just then Kate Argent called. Kinley ignored the first call, but she just kept calling and not leaving a voice-mail. So, she finally answered the phone.

"Yes," Kinley said.

"I need a favor and you owe me." Kate said quickly.

"I owe you?" Kinley questioned.

"Allison came to me today and said that you told her to come talk to me about her concerns with the family. I told you not to say anything."

"And I didn't. She knew something was going on, Kate, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Besides, didn't you want her to know? This is what you told me to do." Kinley answered.

"Yes, but I needed her to figure out more or Chris would know I was the one who ruined his little girl. So now you owe me. You sped up my plan. She needs answers, and I want to give them to her. I just need a little visual aid." Kate replied cryptically. "I'm taking care of my teaching supply. So I need you to bring Allison to the Hale house, so I can show her what our family is about. She's at the house. She'll be waiting for you."

"Okay," She replied. "And what do you mean by visual..." Kinley began but heard nothing but on the other end of her phone.

Kinley ran back to Stiles and Mrs. McCall. "Hey, Stiles, I have to run and do something. You have this handled?" She asked. Stiles nodded, and Kinley walked back to the motel to get her car. She drove to Allison's and saw that the dark haired girl was sitting on her front porch waiting.

"Do you know what this is about?" Allison asked as she got in the car.

"Not really. Your aunt just told me to pick you up and then drop you at the Hale house. She didn't say anything else.

Allison and Kinley didn't say much on the ride over either. They pulled up in front of the Hale house and saw Kate waiting for them. The two girls got out of the car, Kate walked up to them and blindfolded them, and then told them to get back in the car. They drove for 10 minutes in no discernible direction, and then were led out of the car and into a someplace that smelled moist and slightly like sewage. Kate took the blindfolds off the girls and led them to a large metal sliding door.

"You know how every family has its secrets. Ours are a little different." Kate told Allison and then pulled the door open to reveal a large concrete room with a metal bars hanging on the far wall. There was one chair, a desk, and a voltage machine in the room. There was also Derek strung up on the wall and hooked up to the voltage machine. Kinley now knew what Kate meant by visual aid.

Allison slowly stepped into the room after Kate and stared at the creature on the wall. Derek roared in response. How was Kinley going to get him out of this one? She didn't even know where she was.


End file.
